Leaving Edo
by hajimenokizu
Summary: Saitou before the Shisengumi. A tale about his first love, about a woman who taught him the lessons of life, love and sacrifice. UPDATED: The end... Thank you everyone...(COMPLETED)
1. Braveness in a Coward

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
CHAPTER I – Braveness in a Coward  
  
A group of friends were walking along the streets of Edo through the chilly night they huddled closer together for warmth.  
  
"Hey stop touching me!"  
  
"You too! Stop being so close!", replied one of them.  
  
"I don't like yaoi (boy x boy love) ok???"  
  
"You're the one who's yaoi and who's also ecchi (slightly perverted)!"  
  
The group composed mainly of young men started laughing. It's been a while since they huddled like this. They have grown up now and the chilly night brought back memories for all of them. So much so that they did not notice several older men drinking at the corner.  
  
"Hoi! Hoi! Look at those yaoi's!"  
  
A man reeking of sake spat to the ground and started to get up, another much smaller man stopped him and handed him another shot.  
  
"Let's just enjoy this for now.", the smaller man grinned. "It's good sake (Japanese beer but closer to wine in taste), you don't want it to be spoiled rotten cold."  
  
"Hai! Hai (yes)!", jeered the others.  
  
"Tch... fine..."  
  
Suddenly the low table was turned and glasses started to break. A young man carelessly tripped and landed face first on the table. THUMP  
  
"Hoi Yuuta? Are you alright?"  
  
After helping the young man up, his friends formed a line and bowed.  
  
"Sumi-masen!" (sorry)  
  
The smaller man who offered the sake earlier started scratching his head, "Yare yare (geez, oh my..), looks like we'll have to retire early."  
  
"I've had enough of these bakas!" the bigger man stepped up to the boys and drew a relatively short katana (sword).  
  
The other men who were drinking with them, all of a sudden disappeared. Only two were left of the group, a small one smiling almost devilishly and the other scowling menacingly.  
  
Seeing that they have not attained the reprieve they were hoping for, a brave one stepped forth and bowed his head to the ground.  
  
"Itsuki.. don't.", one boy called.  
  
"Please sir... SUM.."  
  
Itsuki never got to finish. In a blink of an eye, a headless body was slumped to the ground, blood trailed from it. What was once Itsuki's head was thrown to the ground, the lips curled into a frightful grimace.  
  
The young men appalled, started running. They haven't even reached another corner when cries were heard behind them.  
  
Yuuta looked behind him., to his horror, there were two other bodies laid on the ground beside Itsuki. His bestfriend Heidai was fending off the katana's with a mere book. Yuuta closed his eyes Kami-sama this is NOT happening.. Fearful for his life he turned to runaway. Guilt for leaving his friend made his feet heavy.  
  
"If you do that you'll never forgive yourself."  
  
Yuuta opened his eyes. A relatively tall and slim figure emerged from the shadows. Brown-yellowish amber eyes staring intensely at him.  
  
"I don't know what to do.." Yuuta shivered.  
  
"Throw those books down and help him.", the man pointed towards Heidai.  
  
As if drawing his strength from the man before him, the young lad threw his books to the dirt and started running back towards his friend.  
  
"Baka! You are unarmed!", shouted the tall figure, rushing after him.  
  
It was too late though, Yuuta had already started to grab the smaller man. He really had no hand to hand combat experience and since katanas were involved, lets just say it was a futile attempt. The larger man who was trying to slice Heidai in half turned his attention to the two figures wrestling on the ground. One stab and he'll be dead, he smirked and positioned his katana to puncture Yuuta. He drove his katana towards the ground only to be parried off by a Japanese katana that seemed to come from nowhere. The amber eyed man smiled to himself. All that practice is finally paying off  
  
Displeased with the newcomer the larger man wildly swung back, slightly grazing the young man's arm. Seeing blood, the man was greatly pleased and positioned himself for another attack. Luckily, Yuuta was able to get free of the smaller mans grip and ran towards the amber eyed man.  
  
"Koi! (Come)" taunted the larger man.  
  
The amber eyed man motioned Heidai and Yuuta to run and readied himself to attack. Yuuta grabbed him though and started to drag him.  
  
Amber eyes scowled at Yuuta, "What are you doing?"  
  
"C'mon. I'm not leaving without you!"  
  
Seeing that Yuuta was dead serious he heaved a sigh and smirked at the man before him. "Maybe next time?" and started to run.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After making sure that they lost the hostile men, amber eyes turned his attention to Yuuta. "You know I'm not like you. I don't like to run away so much."  
  
"Say what you want. I just didn't want another body left there."  
  
Incredulous eyes stared at Yuuta, "So are you saying that I would've lost?"  
  
"I don't know.", Yuuta replied "What's your name?"  
  
"Saitou.. Saitou Hajime."  
  
"Let's go back to my house. Your wound is bleeding." Yuuta motioned to Saitou's arm.  
  
"There's no need for that."  
  
Again, Saitou's reply was brushed off and Yuuta procedded to drag him towards the house.


	2. A Lady of Annoyances

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)

_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc  
  
CHAPTER II – A Lady of Annoyances  
  
"Looks like everyone is sleeping already Yuuta. I'll just go on my way."  
  
Yuuta shook his head and motioned Saitou not to speak, "We're going in. But don't make too much noise or else my sister will catch us."  
  
Saitou smirked. "Fine."  
  
Yuuta slowly led Saitou into one of the guest rooms. He took one of the futons and told Saitou to wait while he went and look for bandages.  
  
Saitou let his eyes wander the room. It was pretty bare except for a table in the far corner and a lantern to it's side. He noticed some pieces of paper on the table and since he was getting bored decided to pry a little.   
  
"Hmmm? What's this?", Saitou took the papers closer to the lantern and started to browse. There were weird symbols of dots and sickles on the paper. Five lines we drawn in between the dots and several other symbols he could not recognize. Slightly annoyed he put the papers down.  
  
"You really shouldn't touch other people's things then just carelessly toss them."  
  
Surprised, Saitou quickly turned around to be greeted by a young woman around his age. She had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Almost a foot shorter than Saitou and was wearing a moss green kimono.  
  
He tilted his head slightly and shrugged her off, "I didn't toss them you know."  
  
"Geez... Really! You're rude too!" The lady pushed Saitou to the side and proceeded to fix the papers on the desk. "Look! You already messed up the order of my pieces!"  
  
"Hontoni (really)? I just think you blabber too much." Saitou mocked.  
  
"So what? This is my house and this is my project that you messed with.", the young lady took the papers and shoved them in front of Saitou's face.   
  
"What's so great about them? Really for a inu-faced (dog-faced) girl who tries to draw, you have no talent anyway." Saitou grinned. He was starting to have fun.  
  
"Well, for a baka like YOURSELF, you wouldn't know what this is anyway!"  
  
Saitou took the paper from her hand, his eyes narrowed and became very serious. "Well what is this?"  
  
"It's musical notation. I write music."  
  
Saitou smirked, "O? Sou ka (I see)! So let me correct myself then. You are an inu-faced musical writer girl! Correct?"  
  
Without saying a word, the young lady (if she was at all) grabbed the music sheet and hit Saitou with it. The sheets hit Saitou's wounded arm and blood sprayed out onto the sheet and onto the young woman's face.  
  
"Eek! What the hell is that!", the woman exclaimed.  
  
At this shriek Yuuta came bursting out of the door only to see the young lady hitting Saitou's arm over and over again... "Onee-chan! Why are you hitting Saitou's wound??!"  
  
"Baka ne! Baka ne! You bloodied all over my...." she shrieked some more.  
  
Yuuta grabbed his sister and placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from shrieking some more.   
  
Saitou couldn't help but grin. This girl is quite entertaining although she is QUITE annoying.  
  
Once Yuuta was sure that his sister momentary shrieking panic has gone, he let her go with a sigh.  
  
"Yuuta-kun! You have a LOT of explaining to do or else okah-san and otou-san will hear of this!" (note okah-san/otou-san was used because they sound better than the correct haha and chichi)  
  
"Wakatta. Speak more quietly.. I'll explain..", Yuuta motioned his sister to hush and he preceded to tell her the events earlier that night.   
  
Saitou confined himself back at the futon, resigned to the fact that whatever the matter was, it will have to be settled between Yuuta and his sister.

_Poor Yuuta, I'd never be able to stand a girl like that, especially if she was my sister!_

Amused, he reached into his trouser's pocket for a cigarette. He found out about this a couple of months ago from his brother. He had easily caught the habit, especially when he found out that it calmed his nerves quite quickly. Right now is an appropriate time to smoke. He continued to light the cigarette.  
  
"What the? Did you go to the police yet?", the lady's face was now etched with concern.  
  
"Iie. I'll go in the morning. He's wounded so onee-chan, can you bandage him up?"  
  
The young woman's face started to scowl and then she started to sneeze. What is that foul odor? Her eyes settled on the man sitting on the futon. White smoke was dancing around his head.  
  
"Put that out NOW!", she hissed at Saitou.  
  
As if he didn't hear her, he turned his attention to the window. First she hits me, now she wants to order me around? Yeah, like that's going to happen  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the young lady snatched the stick and threw it out the window.  
  
"Is that how you treat your guest?" Saitou was now getting really annoyed.  
  
Placing both hands on her hips, she retorted "For me you are not a guest but an annoyance forced by Yuuta."  
  
Yuuta shriveled in the corner.

_Onee-chan be nice... please.._  
  
"Wa-ka-tta. I'm leaving then." Saitou hastily got up.  
  
"Fine!", the lady exclaimed.  
  
"Fine!", he answered back.  
  
They were now face to face. Just a hair apart and both were staring at each other dangerously. Somehow to Yuuta, sparks seemed to fly between them. Just a little bit more and it will definitely end up in a brawl.  
  
Yuuta quickly took the bandages he had earlier and shoved it to his sister. "Onee-chan you said you would."   
  
Then he dragged Saitou back to the futon and whispered, "She's just like that. She doesn't like strangers."  
  
The young lady heaved a sigh. If it wasn't for Yuuta she wouldn't do this.   
  
"You'll have to take that off.", motioning to Saitou's shirt.  
  
Saitou really didn't want to. Not that he cared for what the inu-faced girl would think, but rather because it would reveal several "other" bruises he got from sword practice.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure there's nothing for me to see.", the young lady mocked at the hesitation of Saitou.  
  
"Why you've seen many?" Saitou eyed the girl mockingly.  
  
The girl bit her tongue and continued to undress Saitou's shirt. The less we talk, the faster he'll be on his way. After she took the shirt off, she gasped. His back, his shoulder and his sides were badly bruised. What happened to you? She procedded to bandage Saitou's upper arm, taking care not to press too tightly. It was a pretty bad cut and she was surprised he was not wincing in pain. After she finished, Saitou reached out to grab his long-sleeve shirt.   
  
"Matte (Wait).", the lady motioned for Saitou to sit still. "Yuuta, go get the medicine cream I keep in my room."  
  
"Hai! (yes)"  
  
Minutes later Yuuta was back with a small box. The young lady gingerly started to apply the mint medicine onto Saitou's back and sides.   
  
Not being used to be cared for and be touched in such a way, Saitou started to tense. It was a weird feeling for him, although he was glad it happened as the cream started to take effect. It brought heat to his bruises, slowly reducing the pain. Not bad for an inu-face girl.  
  
"Here put this on.", the lady took a fresh black shirt from the drawer. "It's much better than that blood stained one."  
  
Saitou was surprised, the once annoying blabber mouth was quite adept in caring for a person. He grinned.  
  
"Arigatou (Thanks)... I'll bring this back."  
  
"Iie! No need for you to come here just for that. Either keep it or give it to Yuuta. I don't want to see you."  
  
A little disappointed, Saitou nodded. Okay Saitou.. Why are you down? So what if she doesn't want to see you? he sighed, Right! It's much better this way, she's annoying anyway.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Outside the house...  
  
"Sorry about that Saitou-san. She's really not used to new faces."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Anou.. You'll be going home now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I hope I see you again.", the young man prodded.  
  
"Maybe. By the way, what's your sister's name?" Saitou asked nonchalantly.  
  
Yuuta-san chuckled, after all that time they argued, Saitou never got his sister's name. "Nisan Midori"  
  
"Midori?"  
  
"Hai! Come see her sometime. She needs people to talk to, she's been cooped up in the house lately."  
  
Saitou sneered at Yuuta and headed up north.  
  
_Midori ne? _Voices started talking in his head._ So that was fun wasn't it Saitou? Midori-san ne? _Saitou shook his head, that girl sure WAS annoying.


	3. Two Oppositions

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)

_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc  
  
Racyone - thanks for being the first to review my fic. I promise to update rather regularly. It's cool to know someone is reading.

CHAPTER III - Two Oppositions  
  
"What do you mean they got away???"  
  
"It's exactly how I explained Midori-san. Those people took off once they got wind that we were after them."  
  
"And that's it?"  
  
"I'm afraid so..", the policeman started to scratch his head, feeling uncomfortable at the loud young woman.  
  
"That's no good! They saw my brother! He'll be put in danger if YOU don't catch them!"  
  
The policeman sighed, he really couldn't do anything. Cases like these were prevalent during the time. It's not unusual for people to be slaughtered in the streets of Edo. Basically, the whole of Japan was in turmoil and the police couldn't go around chasing each and every bad fry that came along. "I suggest miss that you and your brother stay at home as much as possible."  
  
The cop turned his attention to the scrawny looking young man behind Midori. "Boy. You do know how to fend for yourself don't you?"  
  
"Well. I'd rather not get involved in fights.."  
  
The cop rolled his eyes. "Really you should consider taking kendo (sword lessons)." The cop suddenly placed his hand on his stomach as it elicited a loud growl.  
  
Midori unable to contain another outburst grabbed Yuuta by the arm. "Come on Yuuta! There's no use in talking to the police nowadays." She threw the cop a very mean glare. "They're more concerned about lunch than about saving people."  
  
-------------  
  
"Hey Yuuta there's a good soba place around the corner, let's grab something to eat."  
  
Yuuta smiled at his big sister recalling the event at the police station. She's always looked out for him, even when it came to food. Suddenly he noticed how by height he's now slightly taller than her. His smile grew bigger. Aside from physicality, they have not changed. She had always been the loud and opinionated one while he was the shy introverted one. If only I could tell her.  
  
Exact opposites were the way to describe the siblings. It was rather apparent when they ordered their soba's. The younger one wanted a nice hot soba while the other wanted a soba of good cold buckwheat.  
  
"Ne.. Yuuta. Don't you think you should take self-defense classes now?"  
  
"Onee-chan! No! I want to focus on my apprenticeship with Sensei Kuruma.."  
  
"I know Yuuta. I admire you for your dedication to medicine, but don't you think that it's about time you caught up with the young men your age? Even Heidai is now taking on kendo and that new friend of yours practice it right?"  
  
"I understand but it's just not for me.", the young man pouted and looked to the side. "Speaking of the devil. Saitou-san! Come here and join us!"  
  
Midori's head darted up as she tried in vain to stop Yuuta from inviting Saitou over. To her dismay the tall figure started walking their way. She could not stop herself from frowning. _Great! JUST GREAT!_  
  
"Konnichiwa Yuuta-kun.", Saitou grinned deliberately ignoring to greet Midori.  
  
"Come sit with us. I didn't know you knew of this place.", Yuuta smiled happily.  
  
"Hai. I'm a regular here as their cold soba is quite good."  
  
Midori eyed the two men sitting in front of her. She was slightly annoyed at Yuuta as he was making such a big deal of Saitou sitting with them. She hated Saitou too for ignoring to greet her. He's really rude.  
  
"Onee-chan and I was just talking about Kendo. I mentioned to her how good you are at it.", Yuuta smiled at Saitou eagerly.  
  
"I try my best." Saitou stole a peek at Midori. She was obviously quite annoyed he was there. He made a loud slurping sound with his soba just to infuriate her a bit. He saw her spasm a little and he was content.  
  
Midori weighed her options, she could go on a long and loud fighting spree with Saitou or she can just ignore him and suffer in silence. Both choices had no appeal to her, until she realized that Saitou could be of further use to her.  
  
"Saitou-kun. I'm sure you do try your best. Now if only Yuuta here would try kendo. I'm sure a man of your caliber can help Yuuta in that respect."  
  
Saitou almost dropped the soba bowl. He wasn't expecting this. Yeah sure he was pretty good with a katana, but Midori was asking him to train Yuuta. How did I get into this? He took one quick look at Yuuta. The young man was scrawny and was too timid to even endure the kind of training Saitou imposed on himself.  
  
"Well, kendo does take a lot of practice and dedication. The bruises you saw a few nights ago attest to that.", Saitou darted his eyes to Yuuta, he was so sure he would back out now.  
  
"You'll help me Saitou-san? I don't care how long or how hard it takes as long as YOU'LL train me.", Yuuta smiled at Saitou a little bit too sweetly, that the amber eyed man suddenly felt a twinge of fear.  
  
On the one hand Midori was smiling to herself. _Two birds with one stone! _She'll get her revenge on Saitou and Yuuta will finally concede to kendo. She attributed Yuuta's enthusiasm on his admiration for Saitou. All the better.  
  
Saitou tried to dissuade Yuuta once more, "You sure you're up to this? It will be a DIFFICULT training."  
  
"I will follow you Saitou Sensei!" another sweet smile  
  
Midori stood up from the table and bowed to Saitou, "Then that does it! Sensei, I leave my brother in your hands."  
  
Saitou nodded his head absentmindedly.

_How did I get myself into this?_


	4. You Don't Know Me

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc

CHAPTER IV – You Don't Know Me  
  
"Yuuta! Yuuta! Wake up already your Sensei is here!"  
  
Midori vigorously shook the young man curled on the futon.  
  
Yuuta peeked from under the covers, his eyes half open... "Onee-chan... Tell sensei I'm sick.."  
  
"Nani? (What?) You're not getting off that easily. Remember you promised Saitou-kun that you will diligently work on your swordsmanship! Now get out of bed!", she commanded. Midori with one strong tug took the covers off the sleeping lad forcing him to acknowledge the presence of the other.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning) Saitou-kun. May I offer you some cha (tea)?" said a woman in her upper mid-thirties.  
  
"Domo (Please). Arigatou (Thanks)." Saitou leaned on the shoji door, his thoughts centered on the household that he's been visiting for more than a week now. The Nisan family seemed to be of middle class just like his own. He noticed though that unlike his family, the Nisan's were frivolous and prone to live beyond their means. This was ironic as they were a quiet bunch with only the loud mouth inu-face girl messing up the silence. He sighed, in a couple more minutes he'll have to endure another hour of her shouting to Yuuta, it was almost as annoying as Yuuta's poor kendo's skills. Really she acts more like she's the MAN and Yuuta sure could use more backbone. His thoughts were interrupted when a man about half a foot shorter than he was handed him the tea from earlier.  
  
"Saitou-kun, I'm really glad you're helping Yuuta with this." The man smiled. "If you ever need anything just let me know."  
  
Saitou bowed slightly to the head of the household. Saitou thought that Nisan Kyoda was an agreeable man, although as a father Saitou thought he failed miserably since he could not control his children. It was no wonder though Saitou that both siblings were not disciplined and did not act within the norms. To his surprise the siblings did not mind though, actually it seemed that the family was closer because of the non-traditional way Nisan Kyoda raised his children. 

_Forget about that. It's none of my business._  
  
As he was finishing his tea, the siblings came out to greet him. He looked Yuuta from head to toe.

_He's in no shape to practice._  
  
"Yuuta-kun, why don't you start with the morning stretches. I will come back once you are fully awake."  
  
With that Saitou left unbeknownst to him Midori was right at his heel. Once outside the gate he pulled out a pack of unopened cigarettes. Gingerly passing his hands through the packaging as if it was something dear to him, he took one out and lighted it.  
  
"And WHAT is THIS?" a voice came from behind.  
  
Saitou sighed It's the inu-faced girl. and continued to walk further away.  
  
"Hey! I had a hard time waking Yuuta up today and you let him off THAT easy so you can ENJOY THAT thing?" pointing to the stick in Saitou's lips.  
  
"This thing is called a cigarette, it's made out of tobacco and calms my nerves whenever I'm faced with SOMETHING like YOU.", he smirked at her.  
  
Midori got really red and steam seemed to come out from her ears, she blurted "Why you STUPID, USELESS, RUDE, POOR EXCUSE FOR A MAN!"  
  
Whether it was because Saitou was so fed up with Midori's constant taunting or whether because Midori hit his male ego, Saitou quickly turned around and grabbed the young woman by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. For a moment Midori was put in shock by the smoldering look in Saitou's amber eyes.  
  
"NEVER EVER CALL ME USELESS." He shoved again slightly to the wall and as realization took hold of him, of what he has done, he slowly let go of Midori and hurriedly left.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Later that evening...  
  
"Onee-chan.. That's so unlike Saitou-kun err.. Sensei I mean.. to not come and finish our session today. What do you think happened?"  
  
"Why are you asking such useless things Yuuta?" Midori replied crossly. "It's much better he doesn't show his face here again anyway."  
  
"Huh? But I thought you two were starting to get along.", Yuuta puzzled kept looking at his sister. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but she was acting rather oddly.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going inside to practice, so don't disturb me."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Whenever she was feeling disturbed or lonely, music has always comforted her. It was only recently that she ever got to practice the piano. It was a beautiful black upright piano that costed a fortune. A western wonder they could never afford had it not been for Akio.

She sighed. _When is he coming back?_  
  
It has been almost two years now that they were separated. Once in a while she would receive a letter from Akio detailing his trips in Europe, once in a while he would send her little trinkets like a chocolates and music boxes. Recently it was the piano.

_It is the reflection of my love for you. You are my song, let me be your instrument.._, she sighed again recalling the letter she received a few months ago.  
  
She gingerly lifted the covers and seated herself on the soft cushion. Her body instinctively relaxing with the familiar comfort that she found with the instrument.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Yuuta's smiling face greeted Saitou. Once he saw the young lad Saitou immediately wondered if his coming to the Nisan's was a mistake.  
  
"Sensei! Where have you been?", Yuuta grabbed Saitou's arm and unconciously leaned against it. Seeing Saitou flinch, Yuuta at once corrected himself.  
  
"Sensei.. Don't you think it's a little late for our session?"  
  
"Baka! I didn't come for that, however now that you've mentioned it, make sure you are ready for tomorrow." Saitou scowled at the young man.  
  
Yuuta cocked his head, "Well Sensei, what DID you come here for?"  
  
"Where is your sister?"  
  
"She's at the room at the very end. She doesn't want..."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Yuuta found himself alone at the gate. "Huh? He left already?", he scratched his head and proceeded to lock the entrance to the house.  
  
------------------------------  
  
What is this? Saitou moved closer to the shoji door of the room farthest from the main house. He couldn't put his finger on what was making the sweet and melancholy melody that was coming from inside. I'm sure it's not a koto.  
  
He quietly slid open the shoji door, taking care not to disturb the young lady lest she stop playing. The sight of her left him perplexed. He wondered if this was the same Midori early that morning, the one who was always shaking her head and speaking loudly.  
  
This woman in front of him was moving in a very elegant way, almost as if she was being lifted by the music. Her hair was not tied to a bun this time, it was gracefully flowing behind her back. Her lips caught his attention as they were open slightly in a curve, he was convinced she was smiling. If only he could move closer. If only he could move in front of her, to study her, to examine in wanton effort the changes in her persona as she played on those white and ebony keys. He did not stop looking at her, worried that he might miss a single moment. This was a sight he never thought of possible with Midori-san. At that instant his lips started to curve up, his amber eyes started to lighten. He almost smiled that instant but caught himself and with a grunt stopped the almost fatal facial reaction.  
  
The music stopped quite abruptly. Midori turned her attention to the door. Her face bright red, "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough.", Saitou replied immediately regaining back his composure.  
  
Midori frowned. She did not want to see him again.


	5. Things of Disbelief

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign goods were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.  
  
_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc

AbsolutelyNoSoliciting - Yey! Thank you for giving me my second review. I was starting to think no one was reading, but it's cool you like it. I think though that this will be a fairly long story as the main plot isn't set into motion yet, at least not until Akio comes back for Midori.  
  
Chapter V – Things of Disbelief  
  
"If you're here to belittle me after the spat we had earlier, I suggest you save your breath and go home." She shot him a vehement look.  
  
Saitou sighed and shrugged "You sure make things harder."  
  
"and so do you." She was now standing in front of him. Her eyes intent on the tall young man.  
  
For a moment Saitou wondered if the eyes were glistening or if they were teary. He looked past her and stared at the piano.  
  
"I didn't come for that."  
  
"So what is it Saitou-kun?"  
  
Without answering her, Saitou moved closer to the piano and started to push a low key and then another.. Still another slightly higher key. He looked up and the piano sheets from a week back caught his attention. It was still slightly smeared with his blood.  
  
"For this suma (sorry)." Holding up the smeared music sheets so Midori could see. "Would you mind playing this?"  
  
"Okay but it's still not finished yet.. I'm not sure if you'll like it." She sat herself down and started to play.  
  
Saitou eyed her carefully. He wanted to make sure what he saw earlier was not a fluke. Indeed a transformation seemed to envelope her once she started playing the sweet melody. He noted she played with her eyes closed and for a moment he thought she was was beautiful sight to see.  
  
It ended shortly and Midori started to drape the covers over the keys.  
  
"Do you mind if I come to listen from time to time while you play that." motioning to the instrument.  
  
"It's a piano. Yes, you can come whenever you wish. There's no point in my playing if I don't have an audience."  
  
Saitou grinned and whispered softly to her ear "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Midori- san."  
  
Midori looked at him puzzled. _Why are you being nice all of a sudden?_ As if that spectacle wasn't enough, what would happen next will keep her in shock for a couple of days..  
  
"I did not treat you like a lady.", Saitou got on his knees and bowed his head almost touching the floor. "for that please accept my deepest apologies."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Midori woke up early that day. She was feeling quite energetic than usual. She made sure Yuuta was up before Saitou came. Then she hurriedly took care of the morning chores and left the house.  
  
"Oka-san (mother). Where's onee-chan (sister)?" Yuuta was puzzled, his sister never missed breakfast.  
  
"Oh she wanted to go to the wet market to get some fresh fish. She said it will be a treat for you since you've been a good boy recently."  
  
"Ah.. Sou ka.. Then she won't be with me for practice.. Well that's even better.", he smiled, finally he can be alone with Saitou sensei.  
  
As usual Saitou showed up promptly and made Yuuta go through his daily routines. His eyes and ears kept searching for the familiar face but there was no sight of her. He finally gave up on the idea and focused on Yuuta.  
  
"Your posture is all wrong.", he commented dryly and demonstrated how it should be done.  
  
For some unknown reason Yuuta seemed to be forgetting all the directions he was giving him. He continuously had to correct the young man's posture and style. The first few times he did not mind, but he noticed that Yuuta kept on insisting that he "physically" correct him. He had no choice but to guide Yuuta by his own hands and every time he did so, he instinctively felt discomfort. It was even more disturbing when Saitou noticed Yuuta smile every time they had physical contact. I must be imagining things., he thought to himself.  
  
The hour passed and a relieved Saitou immediately took leave, glancing slightly just in case Midori came out.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Midori you better hurry up if you want to catch Saitou and give him that sashimi."  
  
She smiled at her mother. She always seemed to know what was on her mind.  
  
"I can't oka-san. It's not ready and I don't want to rush because it might spoil the taste."  
  
Concern was written all over Midori's face. Too bad there were too many people at the wetmarket that morning, it was almost noon when she got back home.  
  
Her mother took out a nice black bento box from the cupboard. "You can always give it to him later, ne? I'll take care of Yuuta's lunch."  
  
"Arigatou oka-san." She replied happily.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Have you been practicing lately?", a relatively tall man jeered at Saitou who was just getting up after being hit consecutively on his shoulder and sides.  
  
He scowled, "Tatsuo, just concentrate on our sparring."  
  
Their katanas clashed again, the blades eliciting a cry against the strength of the two. Tatsuo being the stronger one broke the deadlock and was able to push Saitou against the tree.  
  
"Otohto! I think you'll need to practice some more.", he jumped away from Saitou and planted a clean hit to Saitou's lower rib. "If you didn't have that armor on, you'd be dead by now."  
  
"Urusei! (Shut up!)" Saitou parried Tatsuo's katana to the left and tried to swing his katana back to the right to land a hit. It was deflected rather easily.  
  
"You're a joke today.", he walked away from Saitou. "Clear your head before you try to spar with me again.  
  
"Ahou..(Moron..)" Saitou sneered at his brother.  
  
Tatsuo laughed at Saitou while he walked away.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Konnichi-wa."  
  
"Konnichi-wa. What can I do for you young lady?"  
  
"Anou.. I wanted to give this to Saitou Sensei.. Is he around?", Midori took out the bento box.  
  
The tall man chuckled, So this is what's been bothering you Saitou SENSEI??? Well I never thought you had it in you onii-san..  
  
"Sorry he just left. I'm not sure where. If you don't mind leaving that I'll give it to him when he gets back."  
  
"How kind of you. Arigatou. ", she smiled sheepishly at the man who looked distinctly similar to Saitou. "May I know your name?"  
  
"Saitou Tatsuo."  
  
"Sou ka. Arigatou. I'll be going now. Sayonara."  
  
Tatsuo returned inside the house. He smiled at the sudden developments. He'll have to brief his sisters about Hajime. Who would've thought the ahou would've caught the eye of a fine lady and also be called "Sensei".  
  
He can't even win against me and now he goes around letting people think he's a sword master. He chuckled again. Where is Sasue? She has to hear about this.  
  
Unconsciously, Tatsuo took a piece of sashimi from the bento. Hmm.. This is good. Finally good some use out of that useless baka. (stupid, idiot) 


	6. Almost Perfect

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign good were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.

_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc  
  
To reviewer:  
  
Aurora Audron - Well yes "poor" Saitou. Actually this isn't really a fic where Saitou will be triumphant in his endeavors. It's more of a growing up by "hard lessons" for Saitou-kun. Don't worry Midori is here to help him, even though at first she didn't seem like it. Thanks for reviewing!CHAPTER VI – Almost Perfect  
  
"Why don't you sit down Midori?"  
  
"Oka-san."  
  
The young lady obliged and slumped herself beside the dining table.  
  
"If you're that curious of what he thinks, why don't you go ahead and ask him?"  
  
"Oka-san! That's too forward.", Midori replied tightening her lips.  
  
"It's not like you're asking him to marry you.." her mother laughed, "It's ONLY sashimi."  
  
Midori pouted and said "But he hasn't mentioned one thing! I've been bringing sashimi to his house several days now! He's such a stone."  
  
"There.. there. Just go make another batch and give it to him personally."  
  
"I didn't go to the market today. I gave up.", she sighed.  
  
Without a word her mother took out a bamboo basket filled with fresh tuna and eel. "I went through a lot of trouble for this, make sure you don't waste it this time ne?"  
  
Midori abruptly stood up and hugged her mother. "Oka-san I wouldn't know what to do without you." She proceeded and made another batch of sashimi.  
  
---------------------  
  
Several hours passed and it was almost afternoon by the time Yuuta and Saitou was finished. They started late that day as Saitou wanted to stay for an evening of music. Surprisingly he found Midori's performances quite calming as he was always being pestered by either Yuuta or his older brother Tatsuo.  
  
Saitou proceeded to the familiar room at the back of the house unnoticed. It was a good thing that Midori did not mention to anyone that from time to time he came to find solace in the tiny room.  
  
"Saitou. You're early today.", Midori smiled at him.  
  
"I needed to be alone."  
  
"Sou ka. How about I leave you here until the sun sets, that way you can relax."  
  
Midori started to leave the room but Saitou closed the shoji door behind them.  
  
"No need for you to leave. I appreciate some company now and then."  
  
She opened the door opposite to the main house. It revealed a small but aesthetically pleasing zen garden. Saitou followed her and they sat together by the small plank in silence.  
  
Midori openly examined Saitou. Her dark brown eyes assessing his face and it's sharp features. Somehow she felt content and secure when she was with him. He had an aura of confidence that she had just recently noticed. She wondered if the cynical and rude side of him was just a front. She wondered why he could not express himself in more agreeable ways.  
  
Saitou feeling that Midori's eyes were on him, met her gaze. His stunning amber eyes expected Midori's dark brown ones to look away. She didn't and somehow he felt relief. No one ever looked or examined him openly as she had right now and he found it rather pleasant. At this moment he was the center of her attention and there was no mockery between them, unlike when he was at home. He frowned, at home he was the center of attention alright, a center for mockery and ridicule among his siblings.  
  
"I made some sashimi, we should eat it before it gets spoiled."  
  
She got up and took the bento she placed on the table earlier and placed it between them. Saitou took a piece and ate silently.  
  
"Saitou-kun.."  
  
"Nani? (What?)  
  
"Is it alright?", she asked motioning to the sashimi.  
  
"It's good.", Saitou took another piece.  
  
"Is THAT all?", she looked away Baka Saitou! I made that for you several times now and all you say is "good"?  
  
"It's sashimi."  
  
"I had a hard time making that you know! And you've been enjoying it the whole week and all you say is GOOD?"  
  
"I don't recall any other times I ate this except for now.", he answered absent-mindedly and took his third piece.  
  
"Nani! (What!)", she glared at him.  
  
"As I've said, I only had this today."  
  
"That man said he gave IT to you."  
  
Saitou shot her a puzzled look.  
  
"That man.. Slightly taller than you probably three years older. I went to your house several times and he always took it."  
  
"Tatsuo..", he muttered to himself.  
  
Seeing that there was no point in prodding Saitou on, Midori let the subject go. At least he seems to like it. Noting that Saitou was now on his fourth piece.  
  
Noticing that Saitou got tense, Midori decided to start playing the piano. She took out a piece by Chopin and started playing Nocturne No. 5.  
  
Saitou closed his eyes and leaned on the wooden column. The sun was almost gone from the horizon. Her music that evening was perfect.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Saitou-kun. Wake up." Midori shook him gently.  
  
"Suma (Sorry). I didn't mean to fall asleep.", Saitou looked around he must've been asleep for more than an hour.  
  
Midori smiled. She intentionally did not wake him up. She loved seeing his sleeping face. It was less taunt and quite smooth.  
  
"It's okay. I enjoyed watching you sleep."  
  
Saitou looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't do anything to you. Baka!" teasing she lightly punched his shoulder.  
  
Saitou grimaced in pain. A concerned looked passed over Midori.  
  
"Don't tell me you got into a fight again?"  
  
"It's not fighting. It's practice." He replied coldly, recalling the "sparring" he had again with Tatsuo that morning.  
  
Midori shook her head, "It's none of my business, but I've seen several forms of swordsmanship between teachers and students and I've never seen a student ever badly beaten as you were the first time I saw you."  
  
"I practice very hard and I DON'T have a Sensei."  
  
"Nani? So who do you how do you do it?"  
  
Saitou heaved a sigh he'll have to satisfy her if only to stop her from making such a fuss. "My late father trained me and now my older brother Tatsuo is doing the same."  
  
Midori narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Then tell me.. When you were under your father, did he ever hurt you this bad?"  
  
Saitou hesitated for a moment. Her argument was starting to become a valid one. If he told her the truth the discussion would go further. He decided for the lie. "Of course."  
  
"Fine then. Promise me one thing." Midori's dark brown eyes earnestly searched his face. "Promise me that whenever you get injured you will get it treated or at least let me treat it."  
  
Saitou sighed and nodded.  
  
"By the way Akio is coming back next week. He's a very good swordsman. I don't know much about Kendo but I'd like you to meet with him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you do practice that hard then he will be able to tell you if you've progressed good enough." She paused gathering her thoughts.. "I want to know if all that injury is actually paying off."  
  
"I'll think about it.", his amber eyes narrowing at Midori. He was quite puzzled at what was going on in her head. Of course you "injuries" were quite common if you were a real swordsman.  
  
"Good I'll talk to Akio."  
  
"Who's Akio anyway?"  
  
Midori hesitated to answer she thought, It's not like we're in a relationship.. It's not like he wants to be in one.. with me..  
  
But she told him nonetheless. "He's my fiancé."  
  
For a moment she thought the amber eyes loss it's glow, but she dismissed the thought. _Saitou is not the kind of person interested in such "things"._  
  
After treating his bruises, they said their goodbyes. The peaceful and perfect afternoon became a cold a harsh night. 


	7. A Man of Annoyances

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign good were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.

_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/miscCHAPTER VII – A Man of Annoyances  
  
"Hurry up Midori or you'll be late!" Midori's father growled while pushing the door open.  
  
"Otou-san! Calm down. It only takes an hour to get to the port and it's still two hours before the ship docks."  
  
"What kind of fiancé are you? Just hurry up and wait for him there!"  
  
Midori bit her tongue. It was no use arguing with her father whenever he got excited. She herself was quite ecstatic about Akio. Two years they were apart, two years that they will have to make for lost time. She wondered how Akio was, how he has changed. She smiled to herself; her Akio was kind, decisive and quite attractive.  
  
While fixing her hair her thoughts drifted back to the first time they met, the day of their arranged marriage.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm glad you came Kaneda-san. I see you brought a fine young man."  
  
"Eee (Yes). I've told you about my son Akio, Kyoda." a man garbed in extravagant clothing presented a young boy around the age of 13. The boy had straight light brown hair that was tied to a ponytail. His eyes were the color of emeralds.  
  
"Sou desu (That's right.). Let's not waste time and introduce the two to one another." Kyoda smiled at his daughter who was preparing some refreshments for their guest. Kyoda motioned for the girl to come and she meekly obliged.  
  
"Akio-kun, this is my daughter Midori..."  
  
"Hajimemashite (How do you do?) Midori-san.", Akio bowed his head.  
  
Midori did not answer but bowed lower to Akio.  
  
Kyoda placed both hand on Midori's shoulder and moved her closer to Akio. "Why don't the two of you go out in the garden and start getting better acquainted."  
  
"Hai! (Yes)", Akio answered promptly and excused himself.  
  
In the garden, the two sat on the stone bench right next to a bunch of white roses. Midori started feeling uncomfortable. She started fidgeting with her kimono. Finally Akio broke the silence.  
  
"So what do you like to do?" the boy looked at the girl.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes YOU!" the boy smiled again.  
  
Midori noticed that whenever Akio smiled his eyes seemed to smile along with him. The eyes were clear and innocent. She started to laugh.  
  
"Hey. What so funny?" Akio asked puzzled.  
  
"I thought it was smiling..." the girl pointed at Akio's face.  
  
The boy started to contort his face in several different comical expressions. Then he started rubbing both hands on them commenting, "Nani? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
She laughed harder, "Iie! I'm not telling!"  
  
"Oh. That's not fair!" the boy pouted.  
  
"Gome I didn't mean to." Midori was caught off by their fathers voices in the house.  
  
Kyoda: I'm sure they'll make a good couple. Our family will be honored to wed Midori to Akio.  
  
Midori surprised lowered her head and started fidgeting again.  
  
Concerned about Midori's reaction Akio blurted, "You didn't know?"  
  
"Iie.", an almost solemn look passed over her face.  
  
The boy smiled again. "I don't think it's that bad. I think you're nice."  
  
Midori blushed at the innocent comment. Finding that she could not find words at that moment she diverted her attention to the white roses beside them.  
  
"Itai! (Ow! It hurts)", she exclaimed.  
  
The boy immediately ran to her other side concerned. "Oh you cut your finger." He wagged his forefinger at her.. "Bad.. Bad.. You shouldn't play with sharp things."  
  
Akio took a small white handkerchief from his pocket and tied the small finger with it.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
-------------------------  
  
Saitou finished the afternoon classes with Yuuta. He was so glad that Yuuta required less physical contact today. The past few days Yuuta has been quite distracted although Saitou never knew why. Saitou only noticed that Yuuta was daydreaming, but a good growl from him always brought the young man back.  
  
"That's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sensei. Onee-chan said you should take dinner with us." Yuuta replied half- heartedly.  
  
"Why?", Saitou replied curtly.  
  
Yuuta sighed, "I think it's because she want you to meet Akio-san."  
  
"Fine.", Saitou proceeded to the garden's far end where there was a stone bench. He started smoking. He noticed that the white rose's petals were starting to close. It was dusk.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Saitou, the couple finally arrived. Saitou trying to remain nonchalant found himself observing Akio intently. The man was slightly taller than him, in perfect shape. He noticed how his posture definitely exudes that of a man who practices swordsmanship. He noted however one annoying thing about Akio, his chin was held a little bit too high.  
  
Nisan Kyoda came out at once, happily greeting the man. Saitou grunted a little seeing how Kyoda seemed to be too attentive to Akio.  
  
"I'm sure you are tired and hungry from your trip. We've prepared your bath and you food already so please hurry and come inside."  
  
Kyoda held open the shoji door to welcome Akio into his house. Akio nodded and without hesitation placed his bags on the floor and proceeded directly to the dinner table. Midori was about to follow Akio when she noticed that Saitou was still sitting on the bench.  
  
"Saitou-kun. Sorry we took a while, please come and join us."  
  
Saitou entered the house with Midori's prodding.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Akio-kun, how is your father doing?" Kyoda asked beaming at the young man.  
  
"He is doing fine. There's a lot of work that the Shogun is asking of him in Kyoto but being under their good graces is a good thing for my father."  
  
"Hai! Hai! He really should come visit here sometime.", Kyoda hinting at Akio.  
  
The young man just grinned at the reply.  
  
"Kyoda-san, I see that you might be losing your touch."  
  
"On what Akio-kun?"  
  
Akio glanced around the room and pointed to the futon and a couple of pictures hanging on the wall.  
  
"If I remember correctly those have been there before I left for Europe.", he said almost mockingly. "While I was, for example in Germany they had excellent seating and wall art. The first was called a "sofa" and the other was western portraits that were based on the "Renaissance."  
  
"I see Akio." Kyoda-san answered, his embarrassment showing on his red face. "Maybe we will discuss your travels and you can give me some advice on such things."  
  
"Yes. Also while I was in my travels I learned a lot about western culture. Their ideologies are just more modern." Akio paused. "Now if only we Japanese would open our doors more, we would be able to import more goods which I think are far more superior to what we currently have."  
  
Midori half-way choked. It was bad enough that Akio embarrassed her father, now Akio was just belittling his own country. She looked up the table and was about to interject when she noticed that Saitou has put on tighter face, his annoyance blatantly showing.  
  
In an effort to divert Saitou's attention, "Saitou-kun, how was Yuuta today?"  
  
"He's progressing quite slowly.", his eyes still fixed on Akio.  
  
Midori chuckled and shot Yuuta a look, "Well I see he's improved quite a lot. Thanks to you."  
  
Saitou nodded and started eating once more. To Midori's dismay Akio would not quit talking about his trip to Europe and how the westerners were better, she had to do something so she decided that it was time for her to introduce Saitou to Akio.  
  
"Akio there's someone I want you to meet.", she smiled fakely at Akio.  
  
"Dare? (Who?)"  
  
Midori stood up and went to Saitou's end of the table. "This man here has been very kind to all of us here, especially to Yuuta. His name is Saitou." She cut herself off, not knowing Saitou's given name.  
  
To save her some embarrassment Saitou stood up and directed a glare to Akio and said, "Saitou Hajime."  
  
Midori gave a brighter smile, "Saitou has saved my precious brother's life over a month ago and now Yuuta is learning Kendo from him."  
  
"Ah so you yourself are a swordsman! That is good! How about we spar tomorrow? I have just finished learning "fencing" and I would like to try it out against kendo.", Akio said boastfully.  
  
"Wakatta. Tomorrow then.", Saitou replied coldly then he turned his attention to the whole Nisan family, "Please excuse me. I am needed back home." Saitou left abruptly.  
  
Midori understood why Saitou left. She herself would've gone. Akio has been quite boastful and rude that if it wasn't for her father she would've left with Saitou-kun. And what's up with Akio challenging Saitou like that?  
  
Although she was worried at the sparring event between them tomorrow. She was glad too that she didn't have to ask Akio for a favor. She desperately needed to know if Saitou's constant beatings justified his kendo skills. 


	8. Precious Hands

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign good were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.  
  
_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc

To reviewer AbsolutelyNoSoliciting - Thank you for reading! You might be a little disappointed.. Read below to see what I mean. But on a romance level I think Saitou is getting ahead ne?CHAPTER VIII – Precious Hands  
  
"Midori?"  
  
"What is it Akio?"  
  
"I wanted to give this to you earlier but I didn't realize that we will be having a stranger for dinner."  
  
Akio took out a small velvet boxed and handed it to Midori.  
  
"Go on. Open it."  
  
She gently opened the boxed and it revealed an exquisitely crafted diamond ring.  
  
"Kirei na.. (Beautiful).. Akio you didn't have to.", Midori smiled into Akio's green eyes. Maybe I was wrong? He hasn't changed.  
  
The man immediately swept her off her feet and planted a searing kiss to Midori's lips. Caught by surprise she did not respond back. Akio let her go slowly. His eyes searching Midori's, he found no passion in them.  
  
"Midori? Why?"  
  
"It was so sudden. Kume-nasai (Sorry)."  
  
"Ah.", Akio smiled and stepped in closer attempting to embrace and kiss her once more but Midori was quick to step back.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG?", Akio half-way shouted through clenched teeth.  
  
"Akio. You've changed."  
  
"What's changed? My love for you has not changed. Why would I still come back?"  
  
Akio staring eyes seemed to strip Midori of her self-confidence.  
  
"I don't know." Midori shook her head. "Akio, where is the boy who was kind and gentle?"  
  
"That boy has turned into a man, Midori.", he turned and grabbed both of Midori's arm. "I'm much stronger now and a lot wiser before I left. You are part of the reason why I have come so far as I have."  
  
"Akio, you are hurting me." She tried to squirm from his hold but it was of no use.  
  
"What the hell is wrong!" Akio now losing his temper slammed his fist on the wall beside Midori's face. Midori shocked started to feel small teardrops escaping unbidden from her small brown eyes.  
  
Akio turned his back on Midori. "I don't know what's going on with you Midori. But I'll get to the bottom of this and I'll start with that new friend of yours."  
  
Finding her strength she ran after Akio and grabbed his sleeve. "Onegai Akio. Hajime has nothing to do with this."  
  
Akio's emerald eyes glowed in contempt. "Hajime? I'm sure he has everything to do with it. Why else would you address him so familiarly?  
  
Akio shrugged the small porcelain hands and left Midori in the small garden.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Saitou was getting annoyed with Yuuta, throughout their training Yuuta has been hinting that Saitou leave as early as possible.  
  
"Sensei don't you have anything better to do than meet with Akio?"  
  
Why the hell can't Yuuta just go out and say it, that he (Saitou) was no match for Akio? He wanted to slap Yuuta so hard at that moment, that sheer willpower was the only thing keeping his hands to his side. Instead he flicked a match and lighted his cigarette.  
  
"Sensei. What are you doing smoking in the middle of our training?"  
  
"Urusei Yuuta.", he scowled at the young man, his eyes much narrower than usual.  
  
Seeing that Saitou was not going to be listening to anything he said Yuuta went through the motions mechanically.

_Saitou-san, please just go home. I know you'll never like me but please for once just listen to what I have to say._  
  
------------------------------  
  
The two men left the Nisan household and proceeded to a clearing near the woods. Both agreed that being in a confined space would just hinder their sparring. Unknown to the two, the siblings followed them secretly.  
  
"Onee-chan. Let's just go right now and stop them." Yuuta's concerned eyes stayed focused on Saitou.  
  
"I wish I could Yuuta. But it's a fight between men and they would be dishonored if we intervened."  
  
Midori tried her best to stay calm. She wanted to see Saitou fight just to confirm her suspicions, but there was never a doubt in her heart that she'll jump in if ever the fight gets out of hand.  
  
"Listen to me Yuuta," Midori whispered, "Whatever happens don't go in there unless you see me get in between them. If that happens make sure you drag Sensei as far away as possible.  
  
Yuuta nodded. Thank Kami (God)! I thought she was not concerned.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Akio took out a relatively thin but long sword from he's carrying case. Saitou stared at Akio's sword it was the first time he's ever seen such. Noticing that the sword caught Saitou's attention Akio decided to give him a brief lecture.  
  
"Listen Saitou. This is called a fencing sword. It is made from Spain and it is unlike those Japanese katanas that every uneducated and lower class person uses." He laughed. "Although I know that is what you will be using I pity you since you can't afford a beauty such as this."  
  
He flung the sword two times diagonally testing its flexibility.  
  
"This is made from tempered iron and steel making it very flexible but yet strong enough to defeat any man it is faced with." He sneered at Saitou "You have no chance at all."  
  
Saitou smirked at him and positioned himself diagonally to fight. "You talk too much. Let your "Spanish" sword do the talking."  
  
Saitou lunged at Akio aiming for the side of his chest. Akio was quick to parry Saitou's katana to the side leaving Saitou's back side exposed. Akio took the opportunity and smashed Saitou's open back with his elbow.  
  
"Now now... That was too easy... Koi!" he mocked at Saitou.  
  
Saitou gripped his katana with both hands and charged towards Akio. Their swords met emitting a squeal from the blades, until their swords met at the hilt both men gripping and pushing each other. Akio easily pushed Saitou's sword back towards his opponent, his blade almost touching Saitou's neck. With one great heave, Saitou pushed Akio's sword away and slash diagonally against Akio's exposed arm missing it by a hair.  
  
Akio smiled "Eh? That was close. I'll pay you back for that."  
  
As if transforming into behemoth, Akio went all out against Saitou. The swords continuously clashing against one another. Akio on the offensive while all Saitou could now do was to defend himself.  
  
Akio's sword never ceased to grab the opportunity to kill Saitou. With every swing, Saitou's arms started to buckle from the man's wrath. He found himself being nicked by Akio's sword in all parts of his body. He was losing control and endurance, until finally his katana feel to the ground and he was breathing heavily.  
  
Akio took his foot and hit Saitou's face with it, knocking Saitou against tree. Saitou tried to reach for his katana but Akio was already stepping on it. Akio's hidden anger was resurfacing as he looked at the man he has just beaten. He took the hand grip of his sword and struck both of Saitou's shoulder. Saitou grimaced in pain.  
  
"Say you give up Saitou." Akio demanded.  
  
Saitou just scowled at Akio and tried to get up, thus leaving Akio more annoyed. Akio kicked and kneed Saitou again this time breaking two of his ribs.  
  
"Give up I say!" Akio shouted.  
  
Saitou's amber eyes meet the green ones. "Never!"  
  
Upon hearing that, Akio lost his sanity and readied his sword to drive through Saitou's head. "You will die."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Onee-chan stop!" Yuuta's pleas fell onto deaf ears.  
  
For Midori, once she saw Akio sword intent on killing Saitou, she lost all sense and her feet unconsciously dragged her to.

_Saitou._

She threw both hands onto the Spanish sword, her grip as tight as possible to stop Akio. The blades sliced through her palm bloodying it, but she did not notice.  
  
"Akio! Onegai!" Tears came out from the dark eyes. Her heart for the first time in two years has learned of the truth.  
  
In an instant Yuuta grabbed Saitou's katana and started dragging the limp Saitou away from the two.  
  
"Hana sei! (Let go!)" Saitou tried to push Yuuta away. His eyes still concentrated on Akio. Yuuta did not let go even though Saitou has started to twist his arm.  
  
"For once you will listen to me, for your sake and for my sister's." Yuuta's voice was hard but clear.  
  
It was at that comment that Saitou saw that Midori was still gripping Akio's sword. A lump formed in his throat at seeing the young lady's hand stained in blood. Confused at his dishonor, he listened to Yuuta and slumped his head on the young man's shoulder.


	9. Misdirected Feelings

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign good were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.

_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc  
  
To reviewer MissBehavin- OMG! You wrote one of my favorite stories "To Hazard a guest"! I can't believe you are reading my story.. Now I will obligate myself to make the story SO much better (not that I didn't intend to, but since you are a great writer I'll double the efforts). AH!!! By the way please update "To Hazard a Guest" soon.CHAPTER IX – Misdirected Feelings  
  
Akio watched in horror as the blades sliced through Midori's small hands. The cut getting deeper as Midori tightened her fist around it. A stream of red slid down the katana and colored the ground.  
  
"Midori.."  
  
Akio's voice lost its strength. He steadied his sword and let his other hand cover Midori's blood stained ones to remove them from his blade. Once he was able to set her grip free he let sword drop to the ground and immediately took both Midori's hands.  
  
Both hands were unresponsive to the touch. Each cut showing some bone underneath the sliced flesh. Ligaments and muscles were torn and topped with blood.  
  
She lost consciousness and fell in Akio's arms.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kuruma Sensei made sure that the sedative was working. He has been successful in bringing down Midori's raging fever, however he frowned when he remembered the young womans hands. He left the room with one last glance at the young lady.  
  
"Kuruma Sensei.." Kyoda-san interrupted the doctor as he was leaving the house.  
  
Kuruma studied Kyoda carefully, he was astonished as how in matter of a few hours Kyoda-san aged considerably.  
  
"No need to worry Kyoda-san. She will recover." he paused trying to consider if this would be a good time to tell Kyoda. "Be sure to tend to her injuries everyday, especially her right hand."  
  
Kyoda frowned and nodded.  
  
Kuruma tried to give the man hope. "Kyoda-san at least she still has the use of her left."  
  
"Sou ka." Kyoda glanced towards the room they kept Midori, he'll have to tell her once she gets some rest. "I just don't understand how she'd get that kind of injury."  
  
"I thought Akio brought her in? Didn't he say anything?"  
  
"Iie. He said he just found her bleeding several minutes from Saitou's house." Kyoda deepened his frown, somehow instinctively he knew that Saitou had something to do with it.

_That yarou!_  
  
Kuruma nodded thoughtfully "Well at least Akio was there, who knows what would've happened.."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Midori woke up that morning to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She lifted her hands to shield her face when she noticed that they were limp when she held it up. She tried to form a fist with her right, to no avail. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Midori suma (deeply sorry)." Akio was bowed a few meters away from her.  
  
Midori did not reply. She looked out the window her thoughts lost.  
  
"I'll get you the finest western doctors Midori! I'll arrange for it I promise!" Akio slumped beside her his eyes watery were intent on the lady.  
  
"What did you tell otou-san (Father)?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Nothing. that I just found you." He looked away from her.  
  
"Sou ka."

_He's not the same Akio... He's a coward._

She closed her eyes once more, Saitou's figure invading her mind. "Can you leave me for now?"  
  
"Demo.. (But)"  
  
"Onegai. (Please)."  
  
"Okay. Get some rest." Akio conceded to her request.  
  
------------------------  
  
Nisan Kyoda dragged his son to a secluded room in the house, disregarding the protest of his wife, Misa.  
  
"Yuuta if you know what's good for you, you better tell EVERYTHING that happened."  
  
Nisan Kyoda's voice was calm but stern. Yuuta not used to see his father in such a state shuddered in his presence. He wondered how to word his revelation so as not to get anyone in trouble, but although his mind raced his thoughts were so incongruent that he ended up just saying what he saw.  
  
"That damned Saitou!"  
  
"Father! It wasn't his fault!"  
  
"Are you telling me it's Akio's?" Kyoda's eyes narrowed at his sons remark.  
  
Yuuta shriveled at his father. "I'm not saying that."  
  
"Then it must be Midori's then! Is IT Yuuta?" another glare.  
  
Yuuta meekly shook his head.  
  
"That Saitou will be nothing but trouble for Midori. I do not want him getting in between Akio and Midori. Understood Yuuta? From now on he is not allowed to step foot in this house."  
  
"Otou-san." Yuuta's eyes tried to plead with his father. He could not understand how it turned out like this.

_When did I lead him to believe it was Saitou-kuns fault???_  
  
Kyoda scowled at his youngest. "Is it understood?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ike (Go!)"  
  
Nisan Kyoda was left in the room. He tied his hands at his back. His face still contorting at the thought of Saitou.

_And here I was. I thought he was a good man._  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yuuta retreated to Midori's music room. His eyes wandered along the piano. He frowned recalling the conversation he heard earlier. _Midori will not be able to play this again._ He let his hands run on the cherry wood. _I hope Onee-chan will be okay with that. If only I was able stop Saitou.._  
  
He sighed and flopped himself at the futon from across the room. _Saitou._ He slammed his fist on the soft futon cover. _Onee-chan, aren't you already with Akio? Why do you have to be with Saitou too?_  
  
His eyes started to water. _Don't take him away from me Onee-chan. Just stay with Akio, he still loves you. I still see it._ He rolled to his side and unable to control his tears, he wiped them away silently not noticing that the day was quickly claimed by the darkness.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Komban-wa. I came to see how Midori-san was doing." Saitou bowed to Misa.  
  
Misa took him to the side afraid that her husband might see the young man. She spoke in hush tones "Saitou-kun. I'll let her know you came. Now is not a good time."  
  
Saitou sighed. "Wakatta. Can I come tomorrow?"  
  
Misa just shook her head. It was then that Saitou understood he was no longer welcome to the Nisan household. He left without a word.  
  
------------------  
  
Yuuta came to meet his mother as she was closing the gates.  
  
"Oka-san who was that?"  
  
His mother sighed, "It was Saitou-kun, Yuuta."  
  
"You sent him away???"  
  
"That is what your father wishes." Sadness swept her face There are times that I don't approve of your father's decision, but she kept the thought to herself.  
  
"I'm going outside oka-san. I'll be back."  
  
"Yuuta! Matte! (Wait!)".  
  
Yuuta did not heed her mother's request and went ahead to catch up to Saitou in the darkness.  
  
_Kume-nasai onee-chan but you already have someone..._


	10. To Become a Man

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign good were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.

_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc  
  
I DECIDED TO ADD THE REVIEWER NOTES ON THE BOTTOM AS I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY THE CHAPTER.. :o)CHAPTER X – To Become a Man  
  
It started snowing. Saitou pulled his shirt collar up to fight the coldness. The wind increased its pace and Saitou couldn't help but mutter a curse through the darkness. Things has not been going his way lately, actually now that he thought more about it, ever since his parents died his life has been on a constant downhill. His defeat to Akio the other day was just icing on the cake. He cursed his brother's name through clenched teeth.  
  
_What was that all about Tatsuo? I barely improved as a swordsman this past year and because of that I. Kuso (Damn)! You'll have some explaining to do._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint ruffling of the snow behind him. As he turned, he saw a figure rushing after him. He could not see exactly who it was as the fury of mixed wind and snow obstructed his vision.  
  
"Saitou matte! (wait)" Yuuta fought against the wind to reach Saitou. He saw Saitou stop and turn towards him. Yuuta couldn't help but smile as he threw himself at the unsuspecting young man.  
  
Saitou stiffened. _What the?_ He tried to wrestle free of Yuuta's embrace but to no avail and found himself falling to the ground with Yuuta to his side.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you." Yuuta's voice was full of relief.  
  
"I suggest you let me go right now Yuuta." Saitou said not hiding his annoyance.  
  
Yuuta tightened his embrace and barely managed to say, "Just a little more Saitou-san."  
  
Saitou forcefully pulled himself free of the young man and got up. He glared at him.  
  
"Baka! (Fool) What the hell is this?"  
  
Yuuta got up and pulled Saitou to the nearest tree to shield them from the snow. As Yuuta turned to meet Saitou's face, Saitou couldn't help but flinch at what he saw.  
  
_The ahou (moron) is crying._  
  
"Stop that." He commanded.  
  
Yuuta just shook his head and mumbled "Saitou-san."  
  
Not having the patience Saitou started to leave only to find himself embraced by Yuuta once again.  
  
"Ahou! What is the matter with you?" Saitou fought hard to retain his already "strained" patience.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Yuuta said in between sobs.  
  
Saitou sighed "I don't know."  
  
"Saitou if we don't see each other again. I won't know what to do."  
  
_Baka!_ Saitou's patience was wearing dangerously thin.  
  
"Do as you normally would." He replied curtly.  
  
"Saitou."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I love you." Yuuta grip on Saitou's waist tightened.  
  
Saitou enraged, tore Yuuta's hold and faced the young man.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." His amber eyes betraying the extreme anger he was trying to control.  
  
"Don't! I'm saying this to you because I NEED you to know!" Yuuta was defiant. "My sister she doesn't deserve you."  
  
Unconsciously Saitou's hands formed a fist. "Don't get your sister involved in YOUR shortcomings."  
  
"Saitou please! Don't even think about it! It's no use! You will never win against Akio." Yuuta went closer to Saitou trying to reach the man's arm, but Saitou immediately pulled it away.  
  
"I'm not after." Saitou cut himself off, not wanting to lie nor wanting to admit. "Think before you speak Yuuta!"  
  
"No I WON'T. I'm the one who wanted to be with you all this time!" Yuuta tried to wipe away the tears that rolled uncontrollably on his face.  
  
"Then I will have to teach you a lesson about how it is to be a man and what responses you will get from one." Saitou let his fist fly towards Yuuta.

_This is for your own sake_  
  
Unknown to the two a pair of emerald eyes were watching them.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Midori was up and about the next day. She went to the kitchen to help her mother prepare breakfast.  
  
"Oka-san." she called.  
  
_Hmm... I guess she's not up yet. I'll just go on ahead._  
  
She decided to make some fried tamago (egg) that morning. Completely forgetting the state of her hands she pulled a frying pan from the overhead cupboard. The pan that she had always used so effortlessly, slipped from her fingers and made loud clatter on the floor.  
  
_Baka._  
  
She tried picking up the frying pan again making sure that her hand gripped it more tightly. Still it fell. TONK.. TOnk.. Tonk  
  
_Damn this! I'll just wake up everybody._  
  
She kicked the pan in frustration, eliciting more noise to come from the kitchen.  
  
"Midori! Don't try too much all at once." Akio picked up the frying pan and placed it on the counter.  
  
Midori sighed, it was too early in the morning for her to deal with Akio. "Wakatta."  
  
She went to the garden expecting to see Yuuta doing his morning exercises but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
_I wonder if Saitou's coming today?_  
  
She decided to wait on the stone bench by the white roses. The seating was quite cold but at least it wasn't wet. It's a good thing otou-san decided to build a shade.  
  
She looked up towards the open air ceiling and closed her eyes, only to open them when she felt a sharp sting emanating from her palms.It must be the cold She untied the ribbon from her hair and wrapped her hands around it to provide warmth.  
  
"Why don't you just go inside?"  
  
_Akio can't you leave me alone? _She looked at him hoping that her indifference would turn him away. He did not.  
  
"Come on Midori. It's cold out here."  
  
"I want to watch Yuuta and Saitou-kun train today."  
  
Akio frowned at her reply. "You're still waiting for that dog to show up? Why don't you check up on your brother instead? Maybe then you'll change your mind."  
  
Midori stood up defiant. "Why can't you say something nice for a change?"  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself in and for the life of me I don't know why you so favor that dog, who just beat up your own little brother."  
  
"What ARE you talking about? Saitou would never do such a thing!" Midori formed a fist ignoring the sting she had started feeling.  
  
"See for yourself. He's with your parents. Your mother is treating his bruises."  
  
The young lady hurried into the house, straight to her parent's room. She could not help but feel concerned for her younger brother. He was curled up on top of the futon with puffy eyes, as her mother Misa applied some mint cream on his bruises.. Midori knelt beside her brother, gently stroking his hair.  
  
"Yuuta. Please tell me what happened."  
  
"Onee-chan." The lad started crying again.  
  
"Who was it? Was it Saitou?"  
  
Yuuta slowly nodded his head. Midori felt her heart sank. _Saitou, how could you?_ Resolved to confront the man she hurriedly left.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Oh! Ohayo Saitou SENSEI!" Tatsuo snickered as Saitou entered the room. "You're late for breakfast and unfortunately there are no leftovers."  
  
Tatsuo's mockery elicited stifled laughs from Saitou's sisters. Saitou shot them a dangerous look. He was not in the mood to be toyed with.  
  
"Ooo. What was that?" Tatsuo jeered on. "Don't tell me the fledgling wants to fight?"  
  
Saitou stepped up to his older brother, his amber eyes. "I have some questions for you."  
  
"Back off and KNOW your place Saitou. A useless freeloader has no right to question the head of the household."  
  
"Who said you can take otou-san's place?" Saitou stepped closer, his hands forming a fist on his sides.  
  
The sisters stopped snickering. It was evident a fight was going to break out, but it was interrupted with a loud rapping at the door.  
  
"Saitou! Saitou! Open up!" shouted a feminine voice.  
  
TO REVIEWER:  
  
Missbehavin - First off thank you for updating "To hazard a guest"! Next. Thanks for reviewing! Yuuta did get himself into some trouble.. HAHAHA! Midori I want her to be the strong type so I didn't expound much, only her frustration on the frying pan, but I decided it's better for her to be annoyed than crying her butt off. Between her and Saitou I'm not sure yet, how he will react. Akio, yeah I hate him too. HAHAHA! The power of the keyboard will determine his fate.


	11. Our Plights at an Inn

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign good were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.  
  
ABOUT YUUTA/SAITOU - I modeled Saitou's view on homosexuality from what I saw happen to a good friend of mine who is gay. Apparently this view in the original country that I came from is still holding true. Homosexuality in the Asian country that I came from is not viewed favorably and gay/lesbians cannot come out easily unlike in the US.  
  
ABOUT SAITOU'S NAME - Someone asked me why I chose to use Saitou Hajime in this fic. If I wanted to be historically correct I knew I should've used Yamaguchi Hajime as that is his real name before he left Edo but I chose Saitou Hajime because for me it feels weird to use a different name.  
  
ABOUT TATSUO - Tatsuo is actually the name of one of Fujita Gorou's (aka Saitou Hajime's) sons. I used it haphazardly unfortunately. It is only after I was already into chapter IX that I found out he really did have a brother named Hiroaki Yamaguchi.  
  
ABOUT SASUE - same thing as what happened with Tatsuo - Saitou's sister's real name is Katsu.  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.

_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/miscI DECIDED TO ADD THE REVIEWER NOTES ON THE BOTTOM AS I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY THE CHAPTER.. :o)CHAPTER XI – Our Plights at an Inn  
  
"Saitou! Hurry and come out!" Midori knocked at the gates heavily "Don't hide in there!"  
  
Tatsuo hurried to open the gates to Saito's dismay. He followed his older brother muttering "Ahou" at both Tatsuo and Midori.  
  
"Hai! Hai! Come one in Midori-san! Let's hear it!" Tatsuo by now lost his annoyance as he welcomed the spectacle Midori into the household. The siblings held their breaths anticipating an all out barrage of insults to be directed to their little brother.  
  
Midori pushed Tatsuo aside, shot him a quick look and said "I'll deal with you later."  
  
"Nani? (What?)"  
  
Midori ignored him and directed her attention to Hajime. As she was about to speak Tatsuo grabbed her ponytail and dragged her closer to him.  
  
"Hey that's very rude. When someone's talking to you don't turn your back." Tatsuo sneered at his prey.  
  
"Let me go! BAKA!" Midori tried to hit Tatsuo with her free hand but Tatsuo grabbed it and twisted her arm.  
  
"Itai!" She shouted as she felt his hand dig through her injured palm.  
  
Hajime's sheath went flying through the air hitting Tatsuo's face. He took advantage of the surprise attack and hit Tatsuo's arm with the handle of his katana at the same, while grabbing hold of Midori to take her away from the assailant. Running as fast as he could, he half-dragged Midori behind him through the muddy snow.  
  
By the time Tatsuo recovered the two were barely dots on the horizon. "Ahou! Don't you DARE come back or I will hurt you so BAD you'll wish Emma (ruler of hell) would take you!" He kicked the snow in front of him in anger.  
  
------------------------------  
  
They finally stopped. Both figures collapsed at the snow behind a small tree.  
  
Midori looked over her moss green kimono speckled with mud. _Baka Hajime! This is my favorite one too._  
  
As if reading her mind Saitou mumbled an apology as he stood up. He held out his hand to help her off the snow. They squatted under the tree. Saitou held his unsheathed katana close by as if afraid it would get lost. Midori sighed. A while ago, she would've gone all out and fought with Hajime, but right now as she looked at him, she felt almost sorry for him.  
  
_He must be freezing._  
  
She looked around trying to find a nearby inn where they could at least stay, to her dismay the only place was a "couples" inn. She hesitated but a gust of wind finally forced her to decide.  
  
"Come on Hajime! We're going in." Midori pointed at the inn.  
  
Saitou gave her a "glare" and "inquisitive" look.  
  
She chuckled. "Baka! Not in a hundred years would I even think about such a thing."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The man gave them linens and towels. He was laughing as he handed the towels to Midori.  
  
"I hope you have a NICE stay at our inn." He chuckled and gave Midori a wink before leaving.  
  
Midori shouted back at the man, indicating that they were NOT a couple, NOT sleeping together. Alas! The man just laughed harder and raised his hand saying "Hai! Hai! Wakatta! ENJOY!"  
  
She sighed and closed the door. She looked around the scantily decorated room. A shoji lamp was to the side and only one futon was at the corner. Well it's better than freezing.  
  
"Here." She handed him the towel as he took his shirt off. She immediately turned quite baffled at her sudden discomfort seeing him partially naked.  
  
"I don't have a spare shirt. If you feel uncomfortable, I'll just use my wet one."  
  
She sighed. _He's right. I might as well get used to this._ "No need for that. We better get used to this." She slid off her kimono. Thankfully she had always wore a thin short sleeved shirt underneath. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable though since that and her underwear was the only thing covering her. Aside from this Hajime was openly "studying" her. _Baka Midori! He's really not staring. You're just too self-conscious._  
  
They sat across from each other. Midori couldn't help but look at Hajime's form. _He's well defined. It also doesn't look like he's bruised anywhere._ She breathe a sigh of relief. Another moment of silence.  
  
"I'll get some food." They said at the same time, as both kneeled to get up.  
  
"Ah.. okay.." Midori settled back to sit.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ramen." (another Japanese noodle dish)  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Here you go Sir." The innkeeper handed Hajime a soba and ramen bowl.  
  
"Arigatou." He replied.  
  
The innkeeper a bit more curious "You have a very nice looking lady in there. I think she's a bit shy though."  
  
Saitou stared at the man and gritted his teeth. The man not noticing went ahead and gave him "tips" on how to calm a girl down. Saitou looked down on the noodles and frowned, they were getting cold. Finally the man let go of him and winked.  
  
"Let me know how it goes. You lucky bastard."  
  
Saitou just scowled at him and proceeded to his room, not turning back.  
  
"Don't forget!" the innkeeper shouted.  
  
Saitou closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm his senses before meeting up with Midori again.  
  
-------------------------  
  
They ate silently. Midori kept glancing at the futon that was rolled in the corner. The futon was large enough to share but she didn't want to share it with "HIM".  
  
She sighed. _What the hell am I thinking? There's more important things to do right now._  
  
"Huh?? You're done already?" she pointed at Hajime's bowl.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What the? I haven't even started mine yet?" she gawked.  
  
"Your ramen will not taste good if it's cold. Stop being so distracted and start eating." He commanded.  
  
Midori smiled at him. His temperament has improved. _He's coming back as his usual bossy confident self._  
  
"Anou. Hajime." She stopped herself. When did she start addressing him so familiarly? She waited for him to speak, half expecting him to insult her for her unguarded expression of familiarity with him.  
  
The amber eyes turned at her, clear and relaxed. "Nani?"  
  
She released her breath. _Good he doesn't mind._  
  
"It's about my brother. I don't understand." she started "You know he's a sweet brother to me and I know he doesn't lie. So Hajime what happened?"  
  
All at once the clear eyes started to cloud. He grunted "He's yaoi."  
  
"What? That can't be. I've known him all my life."  
  
"I wouldn't have done that to him if he hadn't approached me expecting to respond back to him." He said coldly. "You really think that I just pick fights for no reason?"  
  
"That's not what I meant Hajime! I'm just saying." she paused.. " What I'm saying is we're close. If he told me, I would've accepted it."  
  
He stopped and looked at her and said "There are some things people would like to keep to themselves."  
  
"But still you didn't have to do that!" she tried to control her rising voice.  
  
"It might seem wrong to you but I wanted him to know exactly how he will be treated if it ever comes out." He turned away and searched his pockets for a cigarette.  
  
"Is that really why?" she pleaded for an answer.  
  
He stared back at her "I have no reason to lie about this to you."  
  
"Do you know anything else?"  
  
Saitou hesitated. There was something else. "My sister she doesn't deserve you."  
  
"No. You're his sister, so I think you'll have to help him. I can't do anymore for him.", he proceeded to light his cigarette.  
  
Saitou left her at the corner to compose her thoughts. He himself had questions in his mind that needed answers.  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
AbsolutelyNoSoliciting - Yeah poor Saitou. This fic is really not going to be nice to Saitou. The name itself "Leaving Edo" really does point to that. Sorry. Yes the framing will end, I think it has ended.  
  
MissBehavin - Humiliations galore. Well.. Some people will definitely pay. I'm undecided what to do with Yuuta right now, whether to make him into a good guy or bad guy.. sighs There is one lemon chapter that I need to write (essential to the story) but I'm not sure how or where to post it. Any suggestions? BTW, I LOVED the Chocolate Chapter in "To Hazard a Guest"!  
  
LinkLovr - Yeah.. It was so obvious. Actually that's good because I really wanted it to be obvious as we got closer to the SaitouxYuuta moment.. grins Akio and Tatsuo are both really filthy, however I can't guarantee that Saitou will triumph with both. ducks at flamethrower KUME! 


	12. Our Plights at an Inn II

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign good were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.  
  
ABOUT YUUTA/SAITOU - I modeled Saitou's view on homosexuality from what I saw happen to a good friend of mine who is gay. Apparently this view in the original country that I came from is still holding true. Homosexuality in the Asian country that I came from is not viewed favorably and gay/lesbians cannot come out easily unlike in the US.  
  
ABOUT SAITOU'S NAME - Someone asked me why I chose to use Saitou Hajime in this fic. If I wanted to be historically correct I knew I should've used Yamaguchi Hajime as that is his real name before he left Edo but I chose Saitou Hajime because for me it feels weird to use a different name.  
  
ABOUT TATSUO - Tatsuo is actually the name of one of Fujita Gorou's (aka Saitou Hajime's) sons. I used it haphazardly unfortunately. It is only after I was already into chapter IX that I found out he really did have a brother named Hiroaki Yamaguchi.  
  
ABOUT SASUE - same thing as what happened with Tatsuo - Saitou's sister's real name is Katsu.  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.

_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc  
  
I DECIDED TO ADD THE REVIEWER NOTES ON THE BOTTOM AS I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY THE CHAPTER.. :o)CHAPTER XII – Our Plights at an Inn II  
  
"It's him isn't it?"  
  
Midori was staring at Saitou. The young man has been silent the whole afternoon lost in thought.  
  
"Hm?" Saitou turned his head slowly to the young woman sitting cross legged on the floor.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't play dumb with me." She stood up sitted herself beside him on the futon. "You're afraid to go home because of that stupid brother of yours."  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. We just don't get along well."  
  
She placed her hands on his and took out the katana that he cradled.  
  
"Who gave this to you?" she inquired as she lightly ran her fingers along the dull side of the blade.  
  
"My father. It's nothing special only a Japanese katana." He said shrugging.  
  
"O?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "For such a trivial memento, you sure cling to it like your life depends on it."  
  
"It's good to have around for self-defense." Saitou took the katana away from Midori, placed it on the floor. He then proceeded and slumped himself on the futon.  
  
"Is your world so troubling that you feel the need to be always armed?" She dropped her body towards the futon and laid beside Saitou. "Is self preservation the only thing in your mind? Didn't you ever want to do something out of your own free will?"  
  
Saitou turned away and sighed. "If one loses their life then there's nothing else possible, is there?"  
  
"That's true. But I hate to think you live that way, if wielding a sword is definitely necessary then you need to find a purpose behind it aside from self preservation. A glorious cause I think." She smiled at the ceiling. "I think you'd be good in that."  
  
Saitou just stared outside. It was getting dark. He stood up and lingered momentarily, then decided to smoke beside the window. Each puff on his cigarette noticeably faster each time it touched his lips. He kept looking outside frowning as the night quickly claimed daylight.  
  
Midori sighed. "You don't have to go. At least for the night you can stay here."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"If you don't mind I want to stay here too." She propped her head with her arms and said. "There's really nothing interesting to go back home to. Akio's annoying the hell out of me and I still haven't decided how to approach Yuuta.  
  
Saitou glanced a meaningful look at the futon for two.  
  
Midori laughed. "You really distrust me that much? I think two adults should be able to keep their hands off each other or are you nervous you can't?"  
  
For the first time that day Saitou grinned at her. She felt relieved. _At least he can take a joke._  
  
Midori decided it was time to lay the futon into a bed position. She stood up and gave it a big pull.  
  
"Itai!" she cried clutching her right hand. It had started bleeding.  
  
"Baka! Why'd you do that!" He sat her down immediately and took the clean towels and started wiping the blood.  
  
"Kume. I keep forgetting about it." She smiled at him, hiding her frustration.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Saitou asked as he wrapped the wound with the cleaner part of the old bandages.  
  
Midori kept her smile, she beamed even more when he looked at her. "Oh it will be fine. He said I can play the piano for you in a couple of weeks or so."  
  
He finished wrapping the wound and left her by the futon. He leaned his back on the wall and crossed his arms while keeping his eyes focused on her.  
  
"Stop smiling." Came the cold voice.  
  
She laughed nervously and asked "What are you talking about? Genki! Genki!"  
  
"If it hurts just say so. If you can't use it fully anymore just say so." His eyes focused on her green ones. "I'm sorry about it. You should be too." He broke their line of sight and glanced towards the floor.  
  
"It's okay. Really. It's not much to pay, to help someone you lo." she stopped herself. _What am I thinking?_  
  
Whether Saitou didn't hear it or whether he was just ignoring it Midori felt relieved he did not pursue it any further. Instead she focused her attention on Saitou, his family, his experiences and his dreams. To her dismay though, when asked about his dreams, he merely replied "Nothing".  
  
She laid beside him to sleep. They kept their backs turned but Midori couldn't help but feel the body warmth that emanated on his back. She blushed and started talking to distract herself.  
  
"Hajime? Are you awake?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What do you think about Akio?" ----- _Why am I asking this?_  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm not in a position to answer that. You're his fiancé."  
  
She sighed. _Yeah but he's different now._  
  
"Do you think I should still go through with it?"  
  
"You mean marriage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you marrying him?"  
  
"Because it has already been arranged. It will bring honor to our family." -- _But he's changed._  
  
"If that reason is good enough for you, then you should."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"What if it isn't?"  
  
"Then you should not."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"I think it should be."  
  
_I've got to stop this. It's SO depressing. _She changed the subject.  
  
"What do you plan to do tomorrow when you go home?"  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"When it is time to leave I will."  
  
.. "Will you let me know?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
TO REVIEWER:  
  
MissBehavin: Yeah I know. If I can let Saitou take his life away I would but I think Saitou is a bit more noble than that (I don't think being a jerk satisfies the requirement of AKU SOKU ZAN). Yuuta no plans, other things will brew but I might use Yuuta later. Lemon chapter not yet, not until the time is right. :O)  
  
So I can really post in fanfiction.net with an "R" rating? I really need that chapter later to make the story beautiful.. 


	13. A Piece of Property

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
I also found out about how cigarettes were not introduced until the Meiji.. Well since this is set before the Meiji, please pardon.. I just had a hard time envisioning Saitou-kun not smoking. As for the piano, well I think that's acceptable since I've read that prior to the Bakumatsu, foreign good were already shipped albeit slowly to Japan.  
  
ABOUT YUUTA/SAITOU - I modeled Saitou's view on homosexuality from what I saw happen to a good friend of mine who is gay. Apparently this view in the original country that I came from is still holding true. Homosexuality in the Asian country that I came from is not viewed favorably and gay/lesbians cannot come out easily unlike in the US.  
  
ABOUT SAITOU'S NAME - Someone asked me why I chose to use Saitou Hajime in this fic. If I wanted to be historically correct I knew I should've used Yamaguchi Hajime as that is his real name before he left Edo but I chose Saitou Hajime because for me it feels weird to use a different name.  
  
ABOUT TATSUO - Tatsuo is actually the name of one of Fujita Gorou's (aka Saitou Hajime's) sons. I used it haphazardly unfortunately. It is only after I was already into chapter IX that I found out he really did have a brother named Hiroaki Yamaguchi.  
  
ABOUT SASUE - same thing as what happened with Tatsuo - Saitou's sister's real name is Katsu.  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc  
  
I DECIDED TO ADD THE REVIEWER NOTES ON THE BOTTOM AS I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY THE CHAPTER.. :o)

CHAPTER XIII – A Piece of Property  
  
Nisan Kyoda slammed his fist into the wall. The living room was a mess, several pieces of shattered porcelain was scattered on the wooden floor and the lone center table was turned topsy turvy.  
  
"Kami-sama Kyoda! Stop or you will hurt yourself." Misa pleaded with her husband.  
  
"Don't worry otou-san, that man will pay!" Akio said to Kyoda through clenched teeth. The man's emerald eyes were of a hard color and the skin beneath it were pale and puffy.  
  
Upon hearing the young man, Kyoda turned to his soon to be son-in-law and rested his hands on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"I know you will, that is why I entrusted Midori to you."  
  
"Otou-san please sit down." As if by magic the young man's words had calmed the old man and has stopped his smashing frenzy.  
  
He waited for his daughter with both hands covering his face as in despair. His wife carefully cleaned up the floor and while his son, was curled in a corner unable to speak. His future son-in-law was the only one that morning who did not throw a tantrum nor did he looked concerned. If he to be summed up that moment, anger would be a good word.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Saitou opened his eyes to a lady who was embracing him. His first instinct was to push her away, but her sleeping face caught his attention and he let his gaze linger on her a while longer. His breath slowed as he let his free hand lightly trace her face, careful not to touch her lest he wake her. He felt light hearted that moment; it has been a while since he felt comfortable with anyone. No one has touched him so dearly after his mother died and having Midori arms around him felt good. He let his hand lightly touch her chin and then with his thumb traced her cheek.  
  
"mmm.." sighed the young woman.  
  
Saitou immediately took his hand away but instead, Midori though sleepy eyed stopped him and placed his hand back to her cheeks and did not let go.  
  
"It's okay Hajime." She murmured not opening her eyes. "Just a moment more, the sun is not up yet."  
  
Saitou sighed and relaxed himself again. For a few moments he fell back to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Hoi! Wake up you two!" a voice was calling.  
  
Saitou shot up from bed and covered his eyes as the sun-lit room blinded him.  
  
"One moment!"  
  
As he opened the door he was greeted by the innkeeper, smiling just too sweetly for his taste. The man gave him a wink and whispered "How did it go?", to which Saitou just snarled back at him.  
  
"Yare. Yare! What a temper so early in the morning!" the innkeeper laughed. "I came to ask if you'll be staying for another day, if not well you'll need to checkout before the hour is over."  
  
"Fine. Wait for us downstairs." Replied the man not hiding his annoyance.  
  
"Wa-ka-tta! Hope you come back soon." The innkeeper winked at him again and tried to peek into the room, towards the sleeping young lady but Saitou stepped over to block his vision and closed the door on the man's face.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
"No need for that Saitou-KUN!" replied the chirpy young lady. "I can take care of myself!"  
  
"No. I'm coming." He followed her despite her protest. _Baka! Why are you so happy?_  
  
As they grew closer to the Nisan's household Saitou started feeling very uneasy but he kept his poker face as he did not want to change Midori's chirpy disposition. The young lady kept grabbing his hand and leading him along the way, like a small child. She would usually flash him a wide smile or a knowing grin.  
  
"I am so hungry! Hurry up Hajime!" as she dragged the young man.  
  
Midori eagerly knocked on the gates to their house.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I'll get it." Said Misa almost running to the door  
  
Her husband though was quicker and motioned Misa to the side. He proceeded to the gate followed by Akio.  
  
As he opened the door, he immediately saw Saitou behind Midori and if eyes could kill, they would have done so at that moment.  
  
"Otou-san. Ohay..."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Midori's head twisted as she found herself falling. Luckily Saitou was there to break her fall and the young man held to steady Midori.  
  
"Otou-san?"  
  
"Damn you Midori! How could you do this?" the accusation came from the old man.  
  
"What do you mean otou-san?"  
  
"How could you give yourself to THAT man!" Kyoda pointed to Hajime and grabbed her daughter into the house, then turned back to the young man.  
  
"Damn you Saitou! After I let you in my house and respected you! I told you if you needed anything just ask!"  
  
Kyoda looked tearily at his daughter then his eyes hardened as he turned his attention to Saitou again.  
  
Midori grabbed his arm and said "But otou-san! We didn't do anything!"  
  
Kyoda pushed his daughter away and continued to force his accusing comments to Saitou.  
  
"You did not have to dishonor my daughter and dishonor my family! My daughter is too good for you!"  
  
Kyoda screamed and started to lunge at the silent young man. Akio stopped the old man saying that he will handle this. Then he stepped up to face Saitou.  
  
"I don't care what has happened between you and Midori. She is MINE." Said the Akio has he towered over Hajime.  
  
Saitou broke his silence. He did not dare speak back to Kyoda, but Akio was a different matter.  
  
"Whoever said anyone owned her?" he narrowed his amber eyes at the taller man.  
  
"If you want her, then you will have to fight me. If you win you can have her." Said the pompous young man.  
  
Midori's eyes widened. I am not your property She struggled free of her father's hold to give Akio a piece of her mind but Hajime shot her a look that paralyzed her to where she was.  
  
"I accept. You will let her chose if I win." He took his unsheathed katana as Akio stepped out into the snow covered street.  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
MissBehavin – Thank you for continuing to read this fic. I'm so glad someone is reading and reviewing it really does help me write more and a little bit faster :O) Well Saitou needs Midori, but I think it can go either way. I just think they need each other. Jerks! Yeah Kami-sama will take care of them. By the way what is NC-17?  
  
LinkLovr – You do? Then review more wink wink, so I can respond more.. Actually just like what I told MissBehavin, it's really great to get reviews cause then I feel that people are reading so I write more. Sometimes I find it hard to write coz I get discourage when I feel no one is reading, so it really helps. 


	14. Unbeknownst to Him and Her

NOTES:  
  
FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc  
  
I DECIDED TO ADD THE REVIEWER NOTES ON THE BOTTOM AS I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY THE CHAPTER.. :o)  
  
CHAPTER XIV – Unbeknowst to Him and Her  
  
Midori ran to her room, she did not notice Yuuta behind her.  
  
_Where the hell is it?_  
  
She frantically rummaged through the drawers of her desk, then to her dresser and finally through the small box she had kept locked away since she was a child.  
  
_Where is it! Damn it!_  
  
She could hear the clashing of swords outside. With each clang of the blades she felt herself getting weaker. She just could not find it! Her eyes now were getting blurry, and the sounds outside just kept bringing her closer to tears.  
_  
Hajime... Hang on. Onegai (Please)..._  
  
Tears were now flowing down her face. Her dark brown own eyes disobeyed her.  
  
"Onee-chan (older sister)?" Yuuta could see his sister frantic and breathing heavily.  
  
She turned around and scrambled towards her younger brother.  
  
"Yuuta. If you know were it is please tell me!" she pleaded.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The red box Yuuta!" she was still crying.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Yuuta closed his eyes and turned his back on his sister but she did not let go of him.  
  
"Yuuta. Onegai. Hajime's life depends on it." She tightened her grip in panic.  
  
Silence.  
  
"If you can do one thing for me Yuuta, just one, this would be it. Please set aside your hurt for now." She trembled as she pleaded with him.  
  
Yuuta slightly turned his face towards his sister. She was almost kneeling, gripping him like her life depended on it. He saw her hands, a tinge of red had started to show on the bandages. He shook his head he hated seeing his sister distraught. He couldn't stand it so he helped her up and guided her to their parents room.  
  
"Don't tell otou-san about this." He warned his sister as he picked the lock on the armoire and took out the red box that his sister owned.  
  
Overjoyed, Midori hugged her brother and kissed him. "Arigatou (Thanks) Yuuta. Hontoni. (Really)."  
  
"Take care of him okay?" Yuuta himself now was getting teary eyed and pushed his sister away. "Go hurry."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Akio laughed at Saitou. "After all the talk you're still the sorry swordsman you are."  
  
Saitou spit out the blood that came from his lips. He hated it when he gets elbowed like that. If Akio was as good as he said he was there would be no need to use his sword as a diversion tool to land that stupid elbow attack.  
  
He pointed his sword double handed straight at Akio. As he let out a battlecry he lunge at the taller man. Akio parried and evaded Saitou's katana and flicked his sword towards Saitou's exposed shoulder causing it to bleed. As if not feeling any pain, Saitou stubbornly tried to impale Akio.  
  
"You fool. That won't work."  
  
Akio brought down his sword in full force on the middle half of Saitou's katana dragging in down towards the snow. He then took a handful of snow and threw it to Saitou's face, another diversionary tactic to blind Saitou of Akio's elbow attack. Akio then kicked Saitou's ribs which sent the young man flying towards the ground.  
  
"Stubborn fool. This will be the end of you."  
  
"Both of you! STOP!" she screamed and ran in between them.  
  
Akio did not heed her and proceeded to go closer to Saitou, his sword upright and ready to kill.  
  
"I said STOP!" Midori took out a small dagger and pointed it towards her neck. "Stop or I will kill myself."  
  
In that instant the world seemed to have stood still. Midori could see her father's jaw drop and her mother turned away unable to look. Akio stood dead on his tracks, confused and unable to move.  
  
"Midori what are you doing?" Akio asked concerned "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
She was shaking now, but she wasn't sure if it was the cold or not. "Perhaps." She tried to calm her voice.  
  
She inched closer to Saitou and took his hand. Hajime tried to snatch the dagger away, but she was a tad too quick for him.  
  
She whispered to him "If you do that again I won't forgive you and I'll surely kill myself."  
  
She shot Akio a threatening look as she saw him inch closer to them. She pressed the dagger closer to her skin as a warning. As she and Hajime moved further away, only her eyes betrayed of sadness as she saw her parents dumbfounded and disappointed. She wondered if she'll ever see them once more.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Once out of sight Saitou grabbed the dagger off Midori's hands and pushed her against a tree.  
  
"Ahou! (Fool/Moron!) What were you thinking?" he barked as he leered over her.  
  
Midori was caught off guard, the young man was facing her, his amber eyes almost glowing. When was the last time she saw him like this?  
  
"What is the matter?" she was starting to get annoyed. What you're mad after all I've done for you?  
  
"THAT! The show! The stupid show I've ever seen in my life."  
  
_What?_ She gave him a puzzled look. _Hmm.. Is he shaking?_  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" he demanded.  
  
"Enough! If you can't appreciate someone trying to take care of you then fine!" "Itai..." she hissed as her palms landed on his chest to push him away.  
  
Saitou did not move. He took a minute and closed his eyes then re-opened them and searched for Midori's hand.  
  
"This." He motioned to her palms, "is exactly what I mean. Do you think I like seeing you hurt all the time?"  
  
She was speechless as he led her back to his house.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
He left her a block away and sneaked into the house. A few moments he came back carrying a bag, bandages and the sheath of his katana.  
  
"Here bandage yourself and go back."  
  
She was stupefied. "Did I hear you correctly? Go back?"  
  
"Yes." He looked around weary that someone might see them.  
  
"And where do you suppose you are going." She pointed to his bag  
  
"Probably to Tama. I cannot stay here any longer. There is a kenjutsu dojo there called the Shieitan."  
  
"And you were going to tell me this when?" she asked crossly.  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Oh I see... You know I don't even know why I talk to you."  
  
"Nor do I."  
  
"Do you even have any common sense at all?"  
  
"Yes I do. If you go back there now, they will forget the whole incident."  
  
"What about Akio?" she was now distressed.  
  
"Simply refuse him." He said flatly.  
  
"Ah... Really you have no common sense..." she almost could not believe what he was saying.  
  
"Okay I'm leaving." He turned and started walking.  
  
He stopped though. He heard footsteps behind him. He knew who it was but nonetheless he did not turn back. Until he reached Tama, the footsteps were still there.  
  
-------------------------------------

To REVIEWERS:  
  
Ooka-Chan: I see you've changed your name now.. Just curious what is "Ooka"? Ah yes... I love Saitou-sama! I think everyone has a slightly different version of him in our minds though. Although to be quite honest he is invincible and perfect in my book, regardless of how I portrayed him here. Since they're pretty young here, I'm not even close to the kind of character development that I want. But it'll get there slowly but surely. I mean they haven't even met the "soon to be" Shinsengumi yet.  
  
MissBehavin: Yeah... I could really imagine Saitou closing the door on someone's face. Makes me melt! Such a bad boy our Saito! Akio? Well suffice it to say that they will always fight kind of reminds me of the Kenshin rivalry (just a little). Ah I'm sure you were disappointed with the duel, but it wasn't really intended for anything else except for a final push for the both of them to "go" already. A new life awaits!


	15. Beginnings for Him

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.  
  
_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc

CHAPTER XV – Beginnings for Him  
  
Shieitan Dojo – This must be it  
  
The young man pushed the unlocked gates open. Huh? It looks pretty deserted he thought disappointedly.  
  
Kyah!!!  
  
Klunk  
  
A katana plummeted from the air and at once Saitou found himself on guard with his katana interfering with the straight slice of the boy with blue eyes. He gritted his teeth at the boys downward force. Surprised that such a runt could be so strong.  
  
"Okita. Are you causing trouble again?" a handsome man with long flowing black hair tied in a ponytail was smoking a pipe and stared disapprovingly at the boy.  
  
The boy at once withdrew his katana and started to scratch the back of his head laughing. "Hijikata-san. I didn't know you were there!" he smiled.  
  
"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does." He came closer to them and took another drag on his pipe.  
  
"What is your business here?" Hijikata asked Saitou.  
  
"If this is the Shieitan dojo then I want to join." He replied confidently.  
  
"We don't accept baggages." Nodding at the young woman behind Saitou.  
  
"I told her to go home." Saitou keeping his back turned towards Midori.  
  
"Huh?" The boy ran behind Saitou towards the young lady. "Oh I didn't notice you had company." He said to Saitou.  
  
"Hajimemashite! (How do you do?) I'm Okita Souji." The boy laughed nervously "I hope I didn't scare you earlier, if I'd notice I wouldn't have... You know.."  
  
Midori couldn't help but smile back at Okita. "Yeah... Well if Saitou didn't mind. I guess, I shouldn't..."  
  
"Ah so you're Saitou. Hajimemashite!" Okita extended his hand but Saitou ignored him and turned back to Hijikata.  
  
"Is the headmaster here?" he asked coldly.  
  
"He's inside the training hall. Come."  
  
Both men started to leave the boy and the girl.  
  
"Anou... Can I come?" asked Midori nervously.  
  
"No." said Hijikata.  
  
"Yes you can." Okita smiled again and took her hand leading her into the garden. "Don't mind Hijikata, he's just a bit sour as breakfast wasn't too good this morning."  
  
Hijikata shot Okita a scowl to which Okita just dismissed with a wider grin. He sighed, no point in arguing with Okita especially when he took a fancy at someone or something.  
  
The boy turned to the girl once more. "So do you know how to cook?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Kondou-san."  
  
"Aa. Hijikita, looks like you brought some guest." A man in his thirties greeted the party jovially.  
  
Hijikata pointed at Saitou. "This young man here wants to join our dojo."  
  
Kondou eyed Saitou carefully.. _Hmm... Good posture, nice height.. Wow.. such frightening eyes. I wonder if he's any good?_  
  
"Where did you train before young man?"  
  
"Under my father and brother. I did not belong to any dojo."  
  
"And your father was?"  
  
"My late father was a ronin, Saitou Yusuke." note: his father's real name was Yamaguchi Yusuke – see prior author's notes  
  
Kondou's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Yusuke was an old acquaintance and a very good swordsman. He remembered the sparring he lost in Edo ten years ago, he was so relieved when his former master moved to Tama because it meant not crossing swords with Yusuke, even if it was just sparring. If this young man is half as decent as his father was he will be a great addition to the Shieitan.  
  
He already knew the whole story but decided to ask Saitou nonetheless, if only to cover from Hijikata's keen observation. He did not want Hijikata questioning why he will let this young man to their dojo so easily.  
  
"What has happened to your father?"  
  
"He committed Seppuku."  
  
Kondou did not dwell anymore. He had always asked himself why Yusuke decided to take the long way about. Imagine having your master assassinated under your own nose.  
  
_I would've committed Seppuku right then and there. Why become a ronin first only to have your conscience eat at you and bring you to the same conclusion anyway?_  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Okita and Midori was left outside the training hall. Midori exhausted and worried decided to sit down for the first time at the wooden plank just to the side of the dojo.  
  
"Hey Midori... Don't worry he'll be okay." Okita gave her another cheery smile.  
  
"Ah.. Okay."  
  
"Kondou-san is a good man. So is Hijikata. They won't bite him." He paused momentarily. "You know the worse they could do is reject him."  
  
Midori looked at the young man puzzled. "This is a training dojo right?"  
  
"It is. But only certain types of people are accepted as student here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We have a purpose. Everyone here is a samurai by virtue, even though we are not of higher class, but aside from the loyalty we give to our master, our loyalty first and foremost belongs to this country."  
  
Midori smiled at him. "That's grand and noble."  
  
"You think?" Okita by now dropped his cheery face and became more somber.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"I'm not sure. This is sort of like my family and so I guess I'm just following Kondou-san and Hijikata-san."  
  
Midori patted Okita's head. "You're young, you will know in time what you would like to do and if this is right for you."  
  
"I hope."  
  
"You're happy here right?"  
  
"I can't complain." He smiled again.  
  
"Good then stay for a while until you know." She smiled again. "I feel the same way."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!"  
  
"That's another thing you'll find out. Life isn't fair." She joked with him.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sou ka. Before I accept you, answer one more thing... Why do you want to join our dojo?"  
  
Saitou grinned confidently at Kondou. "To become strong."  
  
In Kondou's mind, his jaw dropped to the floor. This was not the kind of answer he was expecting from Yusuke's son. _Did you learn anything?_  
  
He stole a peek at Hijikata. The man was frowning quite heavily and shaking his head. The answer itself was enough to justify denying him entrance. This will be a tough one to explain to the group if he decided to go through with it. He needed some time to think.  
  
"Come back tomorrow and think about your answer. I will give my decision then."  
  
Hijikata shot Kondou a meaningful look, to which Kondou nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Midori looked at Hajime and couldn't help but notice that something was amiss.  
  
"What happened? Did you get rejected?"  
  
"No." he replied annoyed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Let's find a place to stay first. I'll explain later." He paused to look at her. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
TO REVIEWERS:  
  
MissBehavin – Great that you liked it that way. Akio will get his share after our Saitou-kun trains more formally instead of relying on that fake training by Tatsuo. I've tried watching some PMK and reading a bit on Kondou, Hijikata and Okita, so personality wise this is how I thought they might act. Oh well. It's probably quite OOC. How OOC is it? Also am I getting confusing?  
  
Ooka-chan – Aa! So that's what it meant. Hmm.. I should've known that. Now I can't call myself a Saitou-Shinsengumi worshipper.. Well actually I'm not really a Shinsengumi worshipper, they're a group of interesting people though so maybe I'll be a convert soon. I agree with you on Saitou, definitely. He's just a deep character and more real that maybe people mistake him for just being a jerk (which he is absolutely not). I'm not sure if I'll read a TokioxSaitou fic yet. I've tried but I usually stop after a couple of chapters.. WHY? Coz I get jealous. Yeah you read that right! I'm jealous of Tokio that's probably why I get her killed in my other fic and make her bad in another. Sorry for the Tokio fans.. Just being real to myself here... I did make one okay poem about the two of them though. :O) 


	16. People in Danger

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticized tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.  
  
_italics - denotes thoughts_  
asterisks - denotes sound/thoughts/misc

CHAPTER XVI – People in danger  
  
"Hmm... With your money and mine combined, we could probably afford lodging and food for about 2-3 weeks..." Midori frowned and looked at Saitou.  
  
"Hey... I said that we won't last long here in Tama if we go on like this." She said louder slightly annoyed at the young man.  
  
Saitou leaned himself on the wall and started to light a cigarette. "I wasn't planning on renting."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well... That is part of the reason why I am planning to join that dojo." He blew a smoke towards the window. "That's also why I told you to go home."  
  
"WHY YOU!" Midori face contorted as she stood up and was about to hit Saitou with a pillow.  
  
"Calm down. I don't mean anything by it. I can't support myself nor can I support you, even if I want to." He turned to her and took the pillow from her hands and sat it down on the floor. "Since you're here already and it doesn't seem you have any plans of going back, I guess I have no choice."  
  
"No choice in what?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No choice but to lie to those people so that I'll get admitted." He turned his angular face towards her, his eyes searching her face.  
  
"I don't want you to do that."  
  
"Nor do I."  
  
There were silence between them. The girl debating whether to leave and the young man wondering if he could lie to himself. They stood away from each other for about an hour contemplating. Not really knowing what to do until....  
  
"Hajime..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just going back to Edo then." She hated to admit it but she was being a "baggage" to Saitou.  
  
"I'm not sure if you should." He did not look at her but continued to hang his head towards the floor.  
  
"No I think I should go. I just wish..." He turned his attention to her, waiting for Midori to finish.  
  
"Well I know you can take care of yourself. For a baka like you are, I know you can pull off anything. But I was talking with that boy earlier, although he seems to be just hanging around there, the people there seems to have a definite and concise purpose. I wish you did too."  
  
"What makes you think I don't?" he tried to hide his annoyance but failed.  
  
"You told me once, you have no dreams." She said sadly. "What did you tell them?"  
  
He sighed she always seemed to be right. Why did she always made remarks that hits the right spot?  
  
"I told them I wanted to become strong." He looked away.  
  
"To be strong for what? Is it for survival again?" She said it quietly hoping to mask that she hated this side of him.  
  
"Well that...." He took a long drag at his cigarette, wondering why he suddenly became uncomfortable.  
  
Midori came to his side and touched his arm. To her relief he did not withdraw it.  
  
"Tell me. What did you plan to tell them?" She felt his muscle stiffen at the question.  
  
"To protect Japan. To become strong to protect Japan." He turned to her now his amber eyes blazing in annoyance.  
  
"You don't seem happy about that."  
  
"I could care less at what happens to this country." He said coldly.  
  
"I'm so sad you feel that way." She moved away from him and seated herself at a rattan chair.  
  
"You know. The times have changed. Japan is no longer a country of peace, where people can walk the streets and feel safe. I don't know much and I can only speak from my experience.... But I've never told you, have I? Why I write music?"  
  
She glanced at him. He has his back turned towards her now.  
  
"I write music because it's the only thing I can do well enough to make people forget these troubled times. Before I knew you, I used to play at festivals and sometimes schools, just so people could be pre-occupied and not think of something stupid. When I performed, I knew that as I kept my audience captive, for that brief moment they forget their troubles and I prevent troublemakers from going about their business. In a way, I felt like I was protecting my loved ones and indirectly helping those who I did not know. As I did all this I also thought I was helping myself."   
  
She glanced at him again. He was just standing there not moving.  
  
"I love this country. I grew up here and the people that I love live here. I would do anything to protect the life I have come to know and love. If I didn't know you or if I had met you as a thug on the street, I probably would not be disappointed with what you said. But I have come to respect you and maybe a bit more than just that.." she glanced at him briefly wondering if he was listening, "That is why it's incomprehensible to me how you could treat everything with indifference. I'm disappointed."  
  
She had no luggage just a small purse and a small knife that she took with her as she quietly left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Kyoda-san. This is simply unacceptable!" a man in his mid-fourties was pacing back and forth the Nisan's family room.  
  
"Kaneda-san, please understand. My daughter is just going through some confusing times right now. She will come back, I assure you." Nisan Kyoda kept his head bowed at the statesman before him.  
  
"Kyoda... You know that we have announced of their engagement already." He stopped his pacing. "I also took the liberty to announce their wedding in three months."  
  
"Kaneda-san, don't you think you should've asked me first?" Kyoda faced the tall man.   
  
"I have asked my father to announce it. I was eager to marry her and was going to tell her about it, had it not been for that wretched Saitou Hajime!" Akio was still enraged even after several days.  
  
Kyoda looked at the young man sitting on the futon. "Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"Why should I? Everything was supposed to be fine right?" he sneered at his elder.  
  
"That's right! Kyoda! You are bringing disgrace to my family." Kaneda pointed at the frail man. "Make sure she comes back before then or else I will have your belongings confiscated and you tried in court."  
  
Kyoda's eyes shot a bewildered look at Kaneda. Not in a million years did he think that Kaneda would blackmail him. He was wrong. He did not realize what kind of man Kaneda was. He regretted ever pairing Midori with Akio. Somehow his daughter instinctively knew but he was blinded by the prestige and the money that he failed to notice, the father and son's annoying demeanor.  
  
In a very reluctant voice he said "She will come back. Once we find her I will convince her. Suma nai (Sorry) for all the trouble." He bowed his head in resignation.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Saitou Hajime had a hard time sleeping that night. His thoughts were continuously being invaded about the pending meeting with Kondo and Hijikata tomorrow. But what worried him more was that Midori was walking back to Edo alone. She had left all the money at the table earlier, so he was sure she was not able to take a carriage at least. If she was able to then maybe he wouldn't worry as much.  
  
_How many hours has it been?_  
  
He looked at the moon, it wasn't midway through the horizon yet. He figured it was probably around three hours or so since she left.  
  
_Ahou!_  
  
He tossed again and closed his eyes, trying to desperately get some sleep.  
  
_I would do anything to protect the life I have come to know and love...._  
  
He tossed again.  
  
_I'm disappointed in you._  
  
He got up from bed and started smoking. _You can't possibly expect me to change. You and I, Midori, our experiences are different. We never were the same._  
  
He looked at the moon again... _Probably less than three hours since she left... Kuso!_  
  
He threw the half-smoked cigarette out the window and hurriedly left.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_Baka Midori! Baka! Baka! Baka!_ She kept reprimanding herself for not taking at least some money for a carriage.  
  
She had always been a slow walker and how was she regretting it now. She had just barely got out of the district of Tama and was not even half-way close to Edo. She also reprimanded herself as to not taking note of the time. It had grown dark and she didn't realize it would catch her on her way to Edo.  
  
As the darkness grew, she instinctively took out the small dagger she had and kept it close. No one was on the road anymore, though she wished a passerby with a horse would come by and give her a ride. It's simply to nerve wracking to walk desolate roads alone at night.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!"  
  
"We think so too."  
  
Midori spun around at the unknown voices. Two men were grinning at her.  
  
_Thugs. I was just talking about thugs a couple of hours ago..._  
  
She laughed nervously hoping the men would just let her by... "Ah yes I'm such a baka I forgot to take a carriage. It's getting late.. I hope you two gentlemen have a good time to where you are going... I'll be going along now.." She laughed again nervously and started to walk briskly away.  
  
One of the men grabbed her arm... "Yare yare... Don't go so soon. If you do, how are we going to have a good time?"  
  
"Let go of me!" She kicked the man in the groin and proceeded to run.  
  
"Damn you! Let's get her!" They started running after her slowly gaining.  
  
_Shimatta... I've got to run where there are more people..._ She turned and head right where she came from, back to Tama.TO REVIEWERS:

Ooka-chan: Hmm... You like to see him happy? Well this fic isn't really going to be nice to him... But there'll be times wherein he's happy... I hope you continue to read eventhough you already know the ending... :O)  
  
MissBehavin: Thanks! Thanks! Compliments means a lot, especially when it comes from a favorite author of mine. :O) He'll figure it out... Soon... Maybe next chapter... Yeah I'm growing to like Okita too so I might use him more in this fic....


	17. Protecting People

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc

_Thoughts are in italics_

CHAPTER XVII – Protecting People

She had been running towards the faint light that she saw on the road. The only sign that a few blocks away Tama was waiting as a safe refuge. She could feel her sandals slowly being stressed at the pressure she placed on it while running. She almost tripped twice but the thought of two ruthless men going after her was enough to push her tired legs and small feet.

_Just a little more…__ Almost… Almost there…._

"Onna… You're not getting away!" shouted the unruly men behind her. 

She turned once to look at them, to know how big the gap was. One fatal mistake that she had done as she felt her ankle twist and her right sandal snap!

_Itai__!_

She fell immediately to the road. Frantically standing up and almost dragging her self further. It was no use though, within moments rough hands were on her. One of them was dragging her injured leg and the other one securing her arms. She fought desperately with her assailant, but the man had noticed her hand was bandaged and just smiled as he took his large hand and squeezed her injured palms tightly.  She let out a scream, a mixture of a cry for help and pain. Annoyed with her sudden outburst, the man dropped her hands letting her head hit the ground making her groggy. The next thing she knew she was being beaten so badly that she did not feel any pain anymore just numbness as she lost consciousness.

-----------------------------

Saitou walked briskly. He was not an overly rude man, but he was in a hurry and would not deal with non-sense people crowding the streets. He already had to push two drunkards away as they tried to solicit money from him.

_Why don't you people just go home to your wife and children?_

He hated this. He hated Japan. He hated its people. People were just to damned concerned about having a good time or having enough money.  People that he had met were hypocritical, rude and petty. They were quick to judge others, especially those in the Samurai class. As he moved through the crowded streets, unpleasant images of his childhood intruded his mind.

*flashback*

It was the day of the dead. He and his parents were walking the streets of Edo, heading back to their house from visiting the grave of their former Lord, Yamashita. As a child he had always been observant and the stares they received from the other samurai's indicated to the child something had gone terribly wrong.

"Yusuke. Anata… Don't mind them." She slipped her arms around her husband's; she had been worried for quite a while now. Her husband had not said a word since they left the house and had continued to walk with his head bowed to the ground. 

Finally as they drew closer to their house, Yusuke finally spoke. "Hajime, come." He extended his hand out to his youngest, to which the youngster happily obliged. He then took his youngest son up on his shoulders and gave him a ride. 

"Hajime."

"Hai otou-san?" his youngest asked cheerfully while spreading his arms, pretending to fly.

"Don't move so much or you'll fall." He said gently to his son.

"HAI!" At once Hajime placed both hands on his father's head and started playing with his hair.

"Son. When you grow up, what would you like to be?"

Without hesitation the child yelled, "SAMURAI! Just like you!"

"Then be a good Samurai Hajime." He smiled sadly.

"Otou-san…" the child now circled his arms around his father's neck.

"Yes? Ookami?" The father had always loved hearing the voice of his youngest, always alert and quite witty. A little wolf indeed.

"How can I become to be a good Samurai?" 

The child never ceased to amaze his father. "You must learn to protect. Your loved ones, your lord and most of all Japan, that is the essence of a Samurai.

"HAI!" the child yelled again. "Hajime will!"

Yusuke gave a heartfelt laugh and drew his son closer to his head. "Then give father a kiss."

"BEH! I'm too old for that now." The child protested but never the less he did plant a kiss to his dad's hair in secret, a secret which Yusuke knew.

Masu sighed in relief, Yusuke was returning to himself. 

On the other end, a brother and a sister walked together hand in hand, staring at their youngest sibling perched on their fathers shoulder. As Yusuke continued to laugh his eldest son's furrowed brow deepened.

*end of flashback*

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Shimatta__! It's getting late. Hijikata-san will scold me again._

The boy sighed as he said goodbye to the last child he had brought home. He loved playing with them, as they always made him feel light-hearted. The Sheiekan was full of men, men quite old to even entertain a game of rock-paper-scissors. He enjoyed being around them, but once in a while he'd rather play child games than play Go (chess) or spar.

*IIIIITTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

He quickly spun around to the direction of the blood curdling scream. Without hesitation, he found himself running towards the desolate road leading out of the district. His hand was on the hilt of his katana just in case.

As he cleared the corner he saw the two men beating the life out of a person lying on the dirt. His eyes widened as he drew closer and recognize that the person was wearing a kimono.

_Shameless dogs… Beating up a woman… _

He did not give a sound, not even a sign of warning. His blue eyes burning with intensity as he grew closer to them, quick and succinct that's how he worked. The men never knew who it was, never heard a sound, never saw his face, they did not even knew they died.

The boy looked at the two fallen bodies. He was now breathing heavily, his blue eyes lost their spark as he continued to watch the two dead men. He shook his head slowly and turned his attention to the injured lady lying beside them. 

He placed his fingers on her neck feeling for a pulse. He was delighted to see that she was just unconscious. As he turned her head slowly, he was shocked.

_Midori-san?_

-------------------------------------

Saitou shook his head. Stupid images had no place for him right now.  He needed to find her first just to make sure she was okay.__

_To protect… that is the essence of a Samurai…_

He started running. Something was chanting in his head. Of all the things he could think of, why was this giving him bad memories? 

_Baka__ woman… If only you'd taken the money…_

He passed the gates of Tama and threaded the dirt road. He immediately noted how the road was not lighted and that there was not one soul in sight. His instincts kept nagging at him, walk further, walk faster. _Damn Saitou! Hurry!_

As he walked he hinted at a smell. 

_Hmm…__ Smells like metal but a little bit off.. What is it?_

His amber eyes surveyed the area, and then finally he noticed something at the far corner. Half running to it, he found a broken sandal and beside it pools of blood. He clenched his teeth and fist. It was not the first time he saw blood, he'd seen it many times, the first of which was when his father took his own life.

_Could this be? No…_

Saitou searched the area until dawn. He had to leave, Kondou and Hijikata were waiting at the dojo.

_It's not her. It can't be…_

He kept glancing over his shoulder all the while knowing that nothing could be found there.

TO ANYONE READING MY SORRY FIC…

I hope you continue to read. I don't know why I'm not updating my other fics but keep updating this one. I think this is one of my favorite works so far. I don't know but I just like pairing Saitou up with unknown/unlikely people. I also like to write him with faults and prejudices. I can't portray him as invincible because I really like to think that he is a person after all. A great one at that too. Hope I don't turn people off with this. :O)


	18. A Tangle of Lies

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc

_Thoughts are in italics_

CHAPTER XVIII – A Tangle of Lies

The boy did not leave the young lady's side. He relied on Hijikata to administer the treatment to her bruises and wounds. It's been a few hours and she still has not shown signs of coming back to consciousness, the boy was to simply put, perturbed.

"That should do it." Hijikata closed the bandages on the young lady's hand. "Why don't you get some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." The boy frowned.

Hijikata stared at the youth, perplexed at why the boy was being upset. The boy was used to death, which was worse, but this was only a case of bad injury. "She'll wake up soon. Get breakfast ready for her and me, if you are not hungry."

The boy left and minutes later Hijikata followed. __

_I've got to get ready for that meeting… This will be interesting. I wonder if he knows._

------------------------------------

Saitou Hajime did not have time to prepare himself.  He was usually very neat, but this morning was an exception. He arrived at the dojo looking haggard, like he just got out of bed. If he was not wearing his kimono and hakama, they would've mistaken the gesture as offensive and would've turned him away. 

Hijikata knew too well what had happened, but was surprised that Kondou-san took the young man to the dojo a second time looking like THAT. No one has told Kondou that the young lady associated with this man was in Okita's quarters. There was no reason for Kondou to be so "lenient". Or was there?

"We will not test your skills." Kondou began calmly, he could almost imagine Hijikata's face turning red but he dismissed the thought. "THAT we can build in time or you can just quit if you feel that you cannot be on par with the members of this dojo."

Hijikata sighed. _At least he's not lost his mind completely._

"Have you gone over what I asked yesterday?"

Saitou sighed. He found it hard to concentrate. "Yes."

"Well?"

"I'm afraid I was not able to finish my answer yesterday. I wanted to say in ADDITION, the purpose of my quest for strength, is to protect."

Kondou half-smiled. "Sou ka… What do you intend to protect?"

Saitou hesitated again. He cleared his throat for the lie he was about to perform. He met Kondou eye to eye, straightened his back and half yelled "TO PROTECT JAPAN".

Kondou's smile widened. _I was not wrong. I knew you would come around._ "Very go…"

The head of the dojo was interrupted by a grunt from behind. Half-turning, he saw Hijikata shot him a stern and painful look. The man obviously wanted to say something. _Yare yare… Looks like things will get a little complicated._

"Ahem… Ahem…" Hijikata now stepped in front of Kondou. "Why protect Japan? You don't strike me as someone who does something for free."

Eventhough he had no confidence in his answer, Saitou kept his voice calm at the answer he never thought would come out from his mouth. "There are things…. And certain people… we hold important… If the country is kept safe, so can we preserve what is precious to us." He almost choked.

 "HAHAHAHA!" Hijikata laughed sarcastically. "Then tell me, what are you still doing here? Don't you have someone to protect?" He scrutinized Saitou more. For a brief moment he was taken aback by a gold glint that flashed in his eyes.

Saitou stepped up to Hijikata. Hijikata was a little taller than he was, but that did not faze him one bit. From the start he had been annoyed at the man and since he seemed to have failed entering the dojo, he thought he might as well press for answers.

He laid his hand on the hilt of his katana, a gesture of a challenge back then. "If you know something, why don't you just go ahead and say it."

He had always liked the calm type… But what he liked better was the dormant type. A man who was calm on the inside but exploded when provoked. The young man was exactly that, choosing the wrong battle because of inexperience. He had no doubt that he or Okita could easily beat him in a match. But he was curious, the man had a certain stubbornness and attitude about him that if curbed can be put to good use.

"I have no quarrel with you so put that hand down." Hijikata looked at Saitou's ready arm. "I doubt the sincerity of your answer and I have proof."

"What is it then?" the amber eyes was still giving off it's deathly look at Hijikata.

"I heard of a young lady…."

Kondou shot Hijikata a puzzled look, while the latter saw Saitou swallowed hard.

"Can you give her up? We will accept and train you here in the Sheietan, provided that you do not leave the dojo for the duration of your training." Hijikata almost smiled, he got the young man cornered.

Without a moments notice, Saitou turned his back and started to leave. "I have a more important matter to attend to."

"Kondou-san. I think we have our answer." 

Hijikata turned to Kondou and smirked, while Kondou slowly shook his head.

--------------------------------------

"Yukatta! You're finally awake!" Okita smiled his warmest smile for Midori.

Trying to adjust her vision, she vaguely saw the boy's face. "Okita-kun?"

"Just Okita please! Here you must be hungry, I've made some fried tamago (egg)."

The young man gave her a bowl of rice too and eagerly watched her eat.

"Arigatou Okita… How? Why am I here?"

The boy smiled again. "I saw you lying on the road unconscious. So I brought you back here. Are you feeling okay? What happened?" He didn't like playing the innocent game but there was no need to tell her everything.

"Hajime and I… Well we got into a little fight. So I left, but there were some men who went after me…" She relayed the experience to Okita in a monologue-like manner, not knowing that there really was no need to, as Okita saw everything. 

"So do you know what happened to those men?" Asked Midori.

"Iie. They must've run off after taking your money."

Midori shot Okita a puzzled look. "I didn't have any money."

The boy smiled sheepishly again… "Really? Well then I dunno…"

---------------------------------

Kondou proceeded to Hijikata's room. He was still fuming at him. He and Hijikata had always seen things eye to eye, but in this case, he was furious that Hijikata blatantly and manipulatively schemed to remove the young man.

"Hijikata! What the hell happened in there? I find it preposterous that you went over my head and schemed to get him out."

Hijikata was surprised. Kondou was usually pleasant even when pissed.

"You already know Kondou that he was not fit to join our ranks." Hijikata dragged on his pipe. "You never did tell me why you feel he is a necessary addition to this dojo."

Kondou sighed, yes he did not inform Hijikata. _Maybe if I'd have told him… Maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this._

"We need a lot of men Hijikata. Good men at that."

"You are leaving out something. I respect you Kondou-san but there must be trust between us if you expect my cooperation." He laid his pipe aside and looked at the man.

"We will be going to Kyoto soon. I have received word from the Tokugawa shogun that the rebel forces are growing in numbers. They pose a formidable threat."

_Yare yare… When were you going to tell me this?_

"So when do we leave?" he said calmly.

"In four to five months."

"Sou ka. You want all the hands you can get?"

"Yes… but aside from that…"

"Please Kondou-san go on…"

"Saitou Hajime as you heard is the son of the ronin Yuusuke. I know first hand that Yuusuke is an tenshi and it would be no surprise if that young man is equally good as his father."

"You should've told me that." _Bullseye__._

"Yes… But now you have completely ruined our chances of getting that young man to our fold." Kondou said annoyed.

Hijikata smirked at Kondou. "Why don't you come with me. I will introduce someone to you and maybe you will understand."

----------------------------------------

Saitou did not go back to the inn, instead he took that day to ask the homes at the edge of town if they saw a young lady walking alone that night. His search was fruitless though, for each house he inquired none had any answers. His heart sank as the day went by. He sat himself by the tree where he found her sandals. He was exhausted and although he fought to keep calm, he teetered at the borderline of insanity. It vaguely reminded him of the time he lost his father and then his mother a year later. He could not do anything for both of them, just like he could not do anything for her. __

_Would all be lost if I lose her too?_

 At that moment, he knew that she was an important person in his life, enough to justify protecting Japan, even if it was a selfish motive. 

_Is this what she meant?_

Somehow he knew it wasn't. Something was still wrong in his thinking, but for now it will have to suffice. He mustered the strength to stand up again. It will be a long walk back to Edo, but he must find out if she is safe. 

TO REVIEWER:

MissBehavin – Yey! Someone's still reading my fic. I'm so happy! I got you on that Saitou coming to the rescue did I? HAHAHA! Yeah I know, but I wanted Okita all along... How else can Hijikata display his "demon-ness" to Saitou… Not to offend Hijikata in anyway, but I'm just basing it off what I saw in PMK and I have this weird notion that it's very much possible that Saitou got part of his personality from Hijikata… Anyway, I think Hijikata is a very interesting and cool character, possibly my second favorite from the Shinsengumi. Poor Saitou-sama, I know… It's just going to get worse and worse and then better… Yeah I know, we all know Saitou ends up with Tokio, so Midori's going to go bye bye soon. Not until she teaches Saitou a couple of lessons though. ;)

BTW, when are you going to update "To Hazard a Guest"? I need my fix, so I'm going to put pressure on you! HAHAHA! It's probably one of the reasons why I'm not updating my other fic coz I don't have any new stuff to read on SaitouxMisao… UPDATE!!! HAHAHAHA! IS THAT ENOUGH PRESSURE NOW? :O)

Ooka-chan – Couldn't help but put your nick in there "Ookami"… HEHEHE ;)

Saitou-sama would kill me if I put more cutey chapters of him as a kid (but who knows?). See right now he's muttering AKU SOKU ZAN at me! I wonder how I'll get rid of Midori though? *coughs* coughs* (Oh geez, Saitou-sama is showing his zero shiki gatotsu stance.. Could it be you don't want me to get rid of Midori, Saitou-sama?)

 Oh yeah.. I updated just for you so you didn't have to wait… I'll see if I can sneak in another chapter before I leave for vacation this Friday. Just like you don't have a computer the next days or so, I might not have internet access to post chapters. But rest assured I'll be writing on the plane and post once I get a connection running next week.


	19. Revelations of Sorts

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc

_Thoughts are in italics_

CHAPTER IX – Revelations of Sorts

"Dozo…" Midori handed Okita some Sashimi and Miso soup she prepared for lunch.

"Itadakimasu!" The boy ate ravenously. "Hey Midori… Why haven't you started eating?"

"Ah! Gomenasai… I'm not hungry yet." She kept looking out to the garden.

"Hmmm… Are you still thinking of Saitou-kun?" the boy asked.

"Hai… Isn't he supposed to meet with ah…." She paused, she couldn't remember their names.

"I think so… Maybe we should ask Hijikata-san…" the boy started to get up "Speaking of the devil…"

Two men appeared by the shoji. Slightly bowing to Midori they entered Okita's room and settled themselves down on the tatami mat.

"Konnichi-wa Midori-san." Said Kondou.

"Konnichi-wa…" she replied meekly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hijikata.

"Much better than early this morning, thanks to Okita." She nodded towards the boy who was smiling back.

Hijikata scanned the food laden table and frowned. "Looks like Okita has made you work already."

Okita laughed nervously but Midori was quick to point out that she was feeling a bit restless and preparing the meal was a good distraction.

"Anou… Hijikata-san… Anou… Did you meet with Saitou?" she didn't want to waste time.

"Ee (yes). Unfortunately. He rejected our offer." He searched Midori's face and found disappointment clearly written all over it.

"He… I really sensed he needed to join this dojo to find his purpose." She looked sadly at the floor.

Okita and Kondou was quick to respond "Don't worry!" Her head shot up to the both of them…

Kondou cleared his throat, "Ahem. What I meant was there is no need to worry. He will come around."

"Before joining this dojo, there are things he must resolve. If he continues as he is, he will not last long on the streets here in Tama nor in Kyoto."

"What did you say?"

Hijikata almost hit himself for that slip of the tongue. _So she has no idea what we are…_

"I'm just making an emphasis of how time has changed and it is pretty much dangerous anywhere." He dismissed the subject and proceeded to get up and leave.

In a frenzy she asked "Hijikata-san… Do you know where he is?"

"No." Both men left the room leaving her puzzled and looking at Okita for answers.

---------------------------------

Saitou Hajime kept himself hidden from view. He has been watching the gates of the Nisan's house for signs of Midori to no avail. The house seemed pretty quiet with the exception of guards roaming in and out of the house. A carriage stopped by the household and a man in his forties got off with Akio, he couldn't help the rising anger in himself by just looking at Akio. Nisan Kyoda greeted them, bowing his head as low as he could. He saw the old man by Akio ask something and Kyoda shook his head in an answer. Both men angrily got on the carriage again and left Kyoda. Two guards escorted Nisan Kyoda in the house. 

_What has happened here?? Are they in house arrest?_

He slipped into the house by climbing a tree at the back of the garden that he and Midori shared during the afternoons. Apparently, the guards did not notice that this part of the household had it's own small garden in it. As he moved to the music room, he heard voices coming from what seemed to be Yuuta-kun. 

"Father! This is preposterous! They can't keep us locked up in here like pigs!"

"Don't talk to your father like that Yuuta." Came Misa's voice. "It is not his fault that he misjudge them."

He could hear Kyoda's shaky voice.. "Yuuta. Suma (Sorry). Once Midori comes back, things will be back to normal. All she needs is to marry Akio and we will be okay. I only hope she'll be back before the three months is over for their wedding."

*KLUNK* *CRASH*

"Sorry otou-san! She shouldn't have to marry that bastard. It's a good thing I helped her escape when she did."

Saitou sighed. So his fears were correct, the Nisan's had been put to house arrest, aside from this Midori was not there and there was wedding to be held in three months. His heart sank as he feared that she probably fell into the wrong hands that night. He would have gladly handed her over to Akio if only he knew beforehand that he would bring her misfortune. He felt a lump form at his throat as he left to check the last place Midori might be, his own house.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okita-san. Thank you for your help." She placed her few belongings into her purse, fixed her hair and started to leave.

Okita ran to the shoji and planted himself between Midori and the outside world. "Where are you going? You are not well yet!"

"Okita-kun… I'm going to the inn, maybe he's still there." She placed her left hand on top of his shoulder to indicate that she needed to pass.

"He's not there, don't waste your time." Okita said in a desperate effort to stop her. "Don't take me for a fool, you have not even recovered, you have not once moved your right hand!"

"Don't worry about that. My right hand has been invalid for quite some time now, it's unable to grasp anything." She glared at the boy. "How do you know Hajime is not there?"

"Anou… anou… It's not important." The boy formed a fist.

"Please Okita. If he rejected this dojo, there is something troubling him deeply. I need to know where he is. I do not want him to get himself into trouble." She threw her anger aside and sighed. "Talk to me Okita. You are not like the other two men earlier. Onegai (Please).

Okita sighed heavily. Midori reminded him so much of his beloved sister, if only she was still alive… He seated himself on the wooden plank just outside his quarters and waited for Midori to come.

"When I found you… You were being beaten up by those men. I had just taken several children home, when I heard you scream. This dojo, the men and I, we patrol the streets. You could say we protect people with our katanas. So, when I saw them beating you I immediately put those men to "rest"."

Midori's eyes widened. _You killed them?_

As if reading her mind, "Yes I killed them. That is what our katanas stand for. It is a force needed in this day and age. I would rather have it another way, but there is no option for that now. He… If he joins here, it will be expected of him. It might be better that he rejected the offer anyway." Okita couldn't help but feel sad at his own words.

"Sou ka. Okita, don't weigh yourself down so heavily. I do not approve of taking any forms of life, but if you and these men think it is a necessary evil to preserve peace and order, then so be it. Does Hajime know about this?"

"I would think so. We are well known to the Samurai clan back in Edo."

Midori smiled a little… _So Hajime… You knew about them… It isn't all about self-preservation isn't it? You just don't want to admit that there are things more important than just that…_

"Tell me Okita… Did you see him? Come for me?" It was a selfish question, but she just wanted to know nonetheless.

"No. But I heard from Hijikata-san that when he came here, he was so grimy that he almost got dismissed as they thought he was being rude. He said Saitou didn't look like he had any sleep and was distraught."

"I see…" Midori nodded her head slowly.

"Okita… I know this is asking a little bit too much of you…" Midori looked at the boy earnestly "What happened? Why did he reject to join the Shieitan?"

Okita thought for a minute. He will get in trouble with Hijikata for saying so much already. He looked at Midori again, her face reminded him so much of his sister. He sighed, from the moment he met her he had liked her demeanor and now that he had associated her face with his sister, the combination just disarmed him.

"Promise this won't go anywhere."

Midori nodded her head to the boy.

"We cannot have someone in our ranks that has doubts about what they do. Hijikata-san probably saw some unresolved issues with him, as he said to you earlier. That is why he asked him if he could give up the most important person in his life at that moment. That was it, he just left saying he had something far more important to do."

"Who was that, the important person you are talking about?" She looked at him, the question written all over her face.

Okita smiled "BAKA! Who else but you!"

"Nani! (What!) That can't be! How would Hijikata-san know such a thing? Anyway we had never been more than friends!" she protested.

"Hijikata-san is perceptive like that. He knew you were here and you got into trouble since he treated you that morning. Then when Saitou-san came looking all haggard, it wasn't hard for him to figure Saitou had been looking for you. He knew Saitou had the wrong notions in his head for wanting to join our dojo yesterday, so he told me he was a bit surprised that Saitou came up with the correct answer yesterday. Although, he didn't have to go so far as to say to protect Japan, people protect Japan for all kind of personal reasons. He was glad that Saitou admitted he wanted to protect his loved ones, so Hijikata-san just wanted to prove how deep this devotion is by offering him membership to the dojo if he let that which is important to him go. Knowing that Saitou was still searching for you, he thought it worked out perfectly. I think Hijikata-san has big plans for him, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through this…"

!

Midori's eyes widened. She did not know if she wanted to throw a fit at the ruse that they played on her beloved or if she would jump for joy at knowing that Saitou deemed her important enough to give up the Shieitan. There was one thing, she knew for sure though, that Saitou Hajime was one step closer to finding his purpose. She gave Okita a big hug, almost crying for joy. She looked at the boy teary eyed and thanked him while she kissed his cheek. 

TO REVIEWER:

MissBehavin – Hopefully I answered some questions you had about why Okita lied to Midori. Just so it's clear, my perception of Okita is that he really is too much of a nice guy stuck in a bad era. He doesn't like getting rid of people and I doubt if anyone ever did. It was just called for and needed so he did it. About Hijikata and Saitou… Well their relationship I believe will be beyond the scope of this fic, as you saw it was only a test for Saitou, since going forwards (again not covered in this fic), Hijikata will give him various missions that require Saitou's complete loyalty to Hijikata. As for Saitou accepting… I'm usually not straightforward with Saitou coming to terms with himself about certain relationships. Maybe I will or maybe not. Who knows? Maybe he'll just be hit on the face with a big 'I LOVE MIDORI" sign… Ah well, we'll see.

Glad to hear there will be a new chapter on To Hazard a Guest! Type it NOW! PUBLISH IT FIRST THING! HAHAHAHA! Joke only! Or do I mean half-joke only? Or do I don't really mean to joke at all? Glad to hear though that it's coming


	20. His Past and His Future

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc

_Thoughts are in italics_

CHAPTER XX - His Past and His Future

Sasue closed the door slowly behind her. She looked at the tray filled with uneaten food on her hands and frowned. It's been two days already that Hajime ran away, three if you count from the time that girl showed up in the house. She had always loved her older brother who served as the family's sole provider and protector after her mother died. It has been hard for him to provide for his other four siblings as most of their belongings had been sold off to help cure their ailing mother who died of tuberculosis. 

She remembered the odds and ends jobs that Tatsuo took, from doing manual labor, roaming house to house teaching kendo and sometimes offering his "services". He hated teaching Kendo, she knew Tatsuo blamed the katana for all their misfortune but found no other way to decently support them. She had always wanted to help him, but Tatsuo took their father's last wishes quite seriously, to be the "man" of the house. He would not ask help from his blood relatives and would reject his siblings offer to help. She worried about him not going out and finding his dreams, she knew he could not, he was bound to them by the sake of loyalty and his own proud nature. 

Hajime... Where are you? 

She was never close to him, no one ever was. Their younger brother had been an enigma from the start. Their father loved him so dearly that sometimes even she found herself from time to time annoyed at his presence. She tolerated him to say the least, only because of Tatsuo. A sister can only be a sister. Hajime was Tatsuo's only brother and she could not fulfill that role. To her eyes when Hajime grew up, he lost the spark he had as a child and became a troublemaker. He became strong headed, suspicious and self-protective, still Tatsuo protected him as his only brother in the only way he knew how.

As she was lost in thought a dish fell out from her hand and hit the sink shattering it pieces. 

A bad omen?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really should go back." Midori said to Okita worry written all over her face.

"To Edo?"

"Hai! I'm sure he's there." She fidgeted "Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get himself in now."

Okita gave a quiet laugh "How well do you know him?"

"Huh?" She feigned ignorance at Okita's question.

Okita stood up and got tea set from the cupboard. "Can you prepare tea for me?" He smiled at her.

"This really isn't the time..." she stammered.

Okita sighed. "You know most of the time I like to share my tea, but sometimes it's even better to enjoy it alone, that's what Hijikata-san would say."

She hesitated for a moment and shot a look out the door. It had become very dark although it was only mid-afternoon. She knew what the boy hinted at, was correct and as she looked outside, she knew the heavens sided with the boy with the blue eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou climbed the wooden gate of their house. It was an easy feat as he'd done it several times before, especially when he came home late at night. As he steadied himself, he immediately hinted at the smell of his home. It was an earthy smell but fresh. He noted how strong it was this time though, probably because the snow just thawed recently accenting the smell of the ground. He proceeded quietly into the house and saw his sister washing the dishes. He stood there momentarily watching her, as if he hasn't seen her for ages. Then he went and surveyed the remaining part of the house. To his dismay, Midori was nowhere to be found so he decided to just go to his room to take some of his belongings. The lock to his room was broken, rather it was broken by Tatsuo, who was always hinting that he was up to no good when he locked the doors. For once he was actually thankful the lock was broken so that there was no need to pick the lock. He pushed the door slowly and slid inside.

"Glad to see you're still alive Hajime."

Saitou wanted to hit his head on the wall that very moment, but instead he calmly faced his brother who was sitting on the far corner of the room. He half expected his brother immediately knock him off his feet, buy he continued to sit and started to light a cigarette.

"Here..." He threw a pack to the young man. "I know you came here in part for those."

Saitou picked it up and shoved it to his pocket. "You're right. I'm going."

"Where to this time?" Tatsuo kept his voice even.

"I'm looking for someone. I can't tarry much longer here." He tried to meet with Tatsuo's eyes but they were turned towards the window.

"You are looking for that tomboyish girl?" still monotonous.

Saitou was about to protest the "tomboy" part but decided against it. "Yes."

"Sou ka. Last I heard the police was looking for you because of kidnapping. You were last seen with her." Tatsuo now met his brother's amber eyes.

"I did not kidnap her. She insisted to come with me but came back here." Saitou answered, annoyance creeping into his voice as he became impatient.

"Sou ka... One more thing before you go. Where is father's katana?"

Saitou's eyes widened, he had left his katana back at the Shieitan when Hijikata asked him to lay his sword down. "I left it at Tama..."

Tatsuo almost smiled. "You did? That's good."

"Don't get me wrong. I plan to get it back." Hajime's eyes flared.

Tatsuo sighed. So he hasn't given it up after all.

Hajime turned and started to leave the room, he did not have time to chat with his brother. The whole event was uncomfortable anyway so there was no sense to stay much longer.

"MATTE! (Wait!)" Tatsuo was quick and passed Hajime in a second. "Sasue, prepare a bento for Hajime." He turned to look at his younger brother and left. "Wait here, I will prepare Hikaru."

Hajime was taken aback and could only nod. Hikaru was his brother's most prized possesion, the only one he would not sell regardless of the circumstance, his precious horse. He took a cigarette from his pocket and started smoking, contemplating the events that just happened.

----------------------------------------------------------

As Hijikata walked the corridors of the Shieitan, he examined the katana that was left by Saitou. The wooden sheath had a few knicks but when he took out the sword he noted how the blade was clean and unblemished. The katana itself was flexible enough and as he swung the sword the weight was all too familiar. 

Interesting. The sword is not signed nor does it look like it has been specially crafted... To be able to get a japanese katana like this, he must've gone through several hundreds to find a specimen like this.

He sheathed the katana back into place and knocked on Okita's door.

"Come in!" answered the boy.

He found the two on the tatami sharing a cup of tea. "Sumimasen (Excuse me). Midori-san dozo." He handed the katana to Midori and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Not one word was passed between them again. Saitou nodded at his older brother and left. As his figure faded, Tatsuo is engulfed in their shared past.

*FLASHBACK*

Tatsuo peered into the room. His mother was standing beside his father who was kneeling on the floor. She had been crying all day and had been begging their father to come out, but he was immovable. He heard a short but intense argument earlier and was peeking to see if the anger had subsided. His mother saw him and beckoned him to come closer.

"Tatsuo... You're father has decided." his mother said between sobs.

He knew at once what she meant. He was old enough to know about "seppuku", what it means, but he did not understand why it was needed. He knew though that this day would come and prepared himself for the worst.

"Otou-san.."

Yuusuke did not turn back to look at his eldest son. "Tatsuo, when I am gone you will be the man of this house."

"HAI!" he replied in a short but loud manner.

"Can you get Hajime?" his father's voice almost croaked.

"Hai. Matte kudasai otou-san." He left going to his brother's room. He found the door locked though, so he placed his ears against the wooden door. He could hear sounds inside. 

Is he crying?

"OPEN UP HAJIME! HURRY! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

His brother's voice did not respond, only sounds of things being thrown at the door was his little brother's response.

"OTOU-SAN WANTS TO SEE YOU! NOW HAJIME!" He tried kicking the door open but it was no use. Tatsuo's voice was getting shaky. Just like him, Hajime was old enough to know what was going to happen. Unfortunately, unlike him, his younger brother would not take the matter calmly.

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU AND OTOU-SAN! GO AWAY!" the boy was still throwing a tantrum. Tatsuo could still hear him kicking and punching the walls and breaking things inside. Tatsuo gave the door one last shove but it would not open. Shimatta Hajime. Don't hate me too. Don't hate otou-san, you're his precious one...

Sighing he left his younger brother to his misery. His father will not wait any longer and Tatsuo wanted to be by his father's side at his last moment. He could hear the disappointment in his father's voice when he said Hajime would not come. Masu had closed the shoji door behind them to afford the three of them some privacy. As his father's dagger punctured and slit his stomach, Tatsuo heard him elicit a quiet and controlled cry of pain. Tatsuo was hoping that his father would die right there at that moment, but he was denied that too just like he was denied of having a living father. As Yuusuke's body fell, Masu caught him and settled his head on her lap while he bled himself to death. To Tatsuo it seemed like hours before his father finally succumbed to death, to him it almost looked like his father wanted to cling to life as long as he could. It was only after his mother started crying uncontrollably that he knew that his father has breathe his last breath, he let himself cry for that one instant.

Why otou-san? Why?

Tatsuo turned his back to his parents and as he opened the shoji, Hajime was standing right in front of him staring beyond him to the blood stained floor. He immediately wiped the tears of his face and also Hajime's. The boy looked up at him, his eyes watery again. He did not want Hajime to see him cry, so he gave him a quick hug and immediately left for his room.

TO REVIEWERS:

MissBehavin - I sure hope you didn't see the "real" Tatsuo coming.... I know. I know. I misled you to believe he's really a bad guy, but hey didn't I say before that he's just a jerk and I even hinted that Akio is much MUCH more of a jerk than Tatsuo is? So here's my imagination going wild on Hajime's past... I'm so mushy when it comes to Saitou-sama.... HEHEHEHE! Saitou will come back to the Shieitan for many reasons, as you already saw. About Okita, the Shinsengumi and the director... No I did not read the article on New-Type... I can't afford to ^_^ BUT I agree nonetheless or maybe the reason I'm leaning to that is because I have been watching PMK and this is like an after effect? Who knows? Thanks for updating "To Hazard a Guest"! I read it! It's really good. Aoshi's coming back.. Oh my... Hey get rid of Tsutomu already! (joke only)

Ooka-chan - So now what? I really don't know. The story is spanning longer than I thought. The plot was really simple in my head, but as I was writing things/ideas seemed to just pop up and I wanted to include it. Let me know if I'm dragging or making the story too long, so I can cure it while it's still early :O) Saitou-sama and Midori-san will meet again soon and we will get back on track with their relationship and with the main story. I wanted to clear some questions developed in earlier chapter that's why I needed Saitou to go back alone to Edo. They will have their own screen time and the story will revolve around Midori in the near future and then back to Saitou... Then I'll probably close it with what happened to them in the future. I'm not sure though how many chapters it's going to take. I feel like I'm only half-way through (BAD SIGN). I'm being too mushy I guess.... Thanks for reviewing!


	21. A Little Honesty

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
About Midori... Well I just thought of her. I like the name Midori since my code name since childhood is Green2 (from Bioman). What's interesting is I got interested if the real Saitou Hajime had a woman before Tokio, since I was writing this fic. On one of my searches (about chapter 2 in this fic) I found out that there was a rumor that he did. It's located in www.3- hajime.com but you'll have to babelfish it because it's all in Japanese. I then posted this in the miburo group in yahoo and several people who were very knowledgeable in Japanese and the Shinsengumi found out more. Suffice it to say that there is a good probability that there was another woman and this woman whose name is Yaso, he probably married her too. Cool isn't it? I suggest to anyone interested in Saitou and the Shinsengumi to join the two groups; miburo and SHQ (the new mailing list).  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc Thoughts are in italics  
  
CHAPTER XXI - A Little Honesty  
  
It was almost midnight, Okita had already retired for the night and bid farewell to Midori. Earlier, the young lad insisted the young lady come in already and take a rest but she resisted. The boy sighed as he knew that she'll be waiting till the wee hours of the morning for Saitou to come back if need be. He let her be though, partly because if Saitou DID come back, his presence would be unwanted AND he didn't want to be on the young lady's bad graces considering the great supper she had prepared for the group earlier. He shook his head for a moment half smiling, he was too slow to get the last piece of grass cake she prepared, Shinpachi and Sagara was all over those and conveniently forgot his piece. He'll have to eat faster next time, especially since he heard that Hijikata-san and Kondou-san was seriously considering admitting those two into the Shieitan. These were the last thoughts in his mind as he drifted to sleep on the futon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Midori looked up to the night sky. It's been two days already since they separated. Funny... Now that Hajime wasn't around she wished he was. Still though, she doubted if her presence was needed or if it ever was. He was such a strong personality that she couldn't help but feel she held him back. Her mind drifted to Okita's words earlier. "How much do you know him?"  
  
She smiled. Not much at all. All she knew was that she wanted to care for him, ever since she noticed him much like a lost pup. Ever since she noticed a sad spirit behind the almost cocky confidence he had in himself. She wish she knew him much better but he had always been such a stone. Once in a while she'd see a concerned spark in those amber eyes but he'd clam up if she dare approach it. She remember the time he was so concerned about her hands, he was angry, or was it frustrated?  
  
She took the bandage off her right hand, she could barely move the fingers at all. Her left was doing fine but she doubted if she'll ever be able to move her right again. She placed the bandaged back tightly. This was her problem not his and the next time he tries to make it his problem, well she'll just have to push him away. It couldn't be possible though that he loved her. Okita must've missed understood. Maybe he misheard... Maybe it's not really love but more of a sense of responsibility...  
  
She paced the front of the dojo back and forth. It was probably past one already. She wanted to leave for the entrance to Tama, but she promised the blue eyed boy she will stay by the Shieitan. She stayed... Another half hour... nothing.... another... another... She was now shivering a little but she did not once look back at the door to the Shieitan, she wanted to see the tall amber eyed man.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
He stopped by the inn first and left the horse there to continue his search by foot. It was past midnight already and although he wanted to wait till the morning to go back to the Shieitan a nagging feeling kept coming over him. Exhausted he walked towards the dojo wondering what kind of excuse he'll make up for disturbing them at this ungodly hour.  
  
He wrapped a towel against his slender neck. He was starting to catch a cold after going through the rain unprotected that afternoon. He coughed a couple of times and stomped his foot as he walked annoyed at the sudden weakness he was feeling. He willed himself to walk faster ignoring the cold air and the fervent heat he was feeling in his body.  
  
Finally he saw her. His eyes were steadily gazing at her, concentrating at her direction. Unknown to him, he was walking slightly faster every passing moment. He was about to call out to her when he realized that his throat only made a croaking sound as he did so. Finally she met his gaze. Wide eyed she ran towards him and then finally her arms encircled his broad shoulders. All he could manage to say at that moment was...  
  
"Baka... It's cold..." He removed the coat he was wearing and draped it on her shoulders.  
  
She took the hand that he draped around her and guided in down towards her waist in an effort to deepen the embrace she initiated. She was bolder now. It had only been days but they seemed more than that to her. She wanted to know if he jwas really there, so she let her invalid right limply carress his face. He was there and it was real, the next thing she knew she was standing tip toed and lightly tugging at his neck to lower his stance to meet her. He obliged knowing fully what she had wanted. Her lips were soft just as he imagined it would be. Her hair was fragrantly sweet as pomegranate. He indulged himself a little longer in the kiss, the back of his mind wondering why he was doing so.  
  
Finally the moment ended. He was still staring at her wondering what he should do next.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." she looked shyly away and mumbled.  
  
"Don't do that again." He tried to sound as annoyed as possible, of course he failed. "I was worried. I hate that."  
  
Her brown eyes smiled at him and she nodded. "Come.. You must be tired. I'm sure Okita can spare another futon in his room."  
  
"Hmmm? You've been sleeping with him?" he surpressed a cough and looked away.  
  
"Well what did you expect?" she teased "I don't have a penny to my name. Would you rather have me sleep on the streets?"  
  
Saitou Hajime groaned, she did have a point. "Just for tonight and don't do that AGAIN."  
  
Midori chuckled as she held his hand into the Shieitan.  
  
TO REVIEWERS:  
  
Missbehavin - I know.. I know... I didn't update this nor Watashi no Itachi... Sorry!!! But here's the update really short though and mushy too. I couldn't help it. I wanted a kissing scene soon otherwise I'd go crazy. What else? When you said "It didn't seem to work" do you mean the whole Tatsuo thing wasn't believable or was that a comment on Saitou's personality? I like imagining Saitou and his older brother as kids, don't know why. It's been a while since I've seen any anime so no PMK yet. No internet, no computer for a while, but I think I'm now back. :O)  
  
Ooka-chan - I'm still wondering about the Gatotsu... I have a feeling that it's "NO"... The Hirazuki, I'll think about it. Care to trade, your flamethrower vs the Hirazuki on Akio? ;O) I just broke the update fast thing.. Sorry I didn't have a computer nor an internet connection for a long time. Was out in the middle of nowhere where all they had was "Radio"... I love kissing scenes as you can see I couldn't help it here (nor in my other fics). Cool I'm not dragging it out... Keep reading. I'll have something good soon.  
  
Imalefty - Hey I'm glad you're reading one of my fics. Still the same ol' mushy stuff as you can see. Maybe someday I'll be able to do what you do and "diversify" to humor. You're really good at it. I don't like to bash Tokio. The most I'll probably do is show a difference of opinion between Saitou and Tokio. You really think they belong together? But I've never seen/read a commercial release of the pair. Now if only I can get a doujinshi, maybe I can envision them together. 


	22. At the Shieitan I

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
About Midori... Well I just thought of her. I like the name Midori since my code name since childhood is Green2 (from Bioman). What's interesting is I got interested if the real Saitou Hajime had a woman before Tokio, since I was writing this fic. On one of my searches (about chapter 2 in this fic) I found out that there was a rumor that he did. It's located in www.3- hajime.com but you'll have to babelfish it because it's all in Japanese. I then posted this in the miburo group in yahoo and several people who were very knowledgeable in Japanese and the Shinsengumi found out more. Suffice it to say that there is a good probability that there was another woman and this woman whose name is Yaso, he probably married her too. Cool isn't it? I suggest to anyone interested in Saitou and the Shinsengumi to join the two groups; miburo and SHQ (the new mailing list).  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc  
  
*Thoughts are in italics (having trouble with my wordprocessor, so in the event thoughts doesn't come up in italics they will be denoted by ~)  
  
CHAPTER XXII - At the Shieitan I  
  
Saitou woke up covered in sweat. He had felt a bit of a fever come over him during the course of the night, but he didn't dare get up as he knew Midori was wide awake staring at him.  
  
~Baka... Can't you do anything else than watch over me?  
  
He did get in an hour of sleep at most and when he woke up he stole a glance at the two still sleeping soundly. He gently got up and left the room. It was just too hot in that room and he thought that the morning air might cool him down a bit. As he walked outside the small garden smoking, he noticed that there was light coming from the dojo. Curious as to who might be practicing so early in the morning he threw his cigarette and investigated.  
  
He slid the door quietly expecting a number of men practicing but only one man was at the far corner of the room.  
  
*SWISH* *SWOOSH*  
  
~Hmm... Good form... Straight back, stable stance, quick strong swing. Well done.  
  
*SWOOP* *SWISH*  
  
~What the? Now that's stupid. Why thrust directly like that and than swing to the side? Sheesh... That's a wasteful move. Surely a front thrust of the sword can easily be parried and evaded. Just swing diagonally from side to side. That's much better Ahou...  
  
~Ahou...  
  
Suddenly an image of Tatsuo entered his mind. How many times did his older brother call him that? He smirked, lately he became very fond of the word.  
  
His attention went back to the tall man. It was a little dark, he could barely make out the face. No doubt though, the long hair tied neatly at the back, relatively tall and well built. He'd seen him before, Kondou's right hand man Hijikata. Saitou continued to watch Hijikata, once in a while shaking his head as he kept seeing the forward thrust coupled with the sideward swing. Really wasteful.  
  
He turned to leave, a bit disappointed.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Hijikata was staring at Saitou's back.  
  
"Hai. There's nothing to see here."  
  
"Sou ka. Quitting again?"  
  
"So what?" He turned to Hijikata. "I saw enough."  
  
Hijikata's brow shot up. Cocky bastard... He held his tongue though.  
  
"Are you sure? Want to try it out?" He smirked back at Saitou. "If I remember correctly, you were a bit desperate to join this dojo."  
  
"I'm not that concerned now. I've found out what's important."  
  
"Really? May I ask what that is?"  
  
"It's none of your business." Saitou turned again to leave.  
  
"How long do you think you can keep things the way they are? Associations might not be important to you now, but it helps to be affiliated and have connections. Surely one man can't do everything."  
  
Saitou turned his head slightly to Hijikata's direction. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
~Saitou. Saitou... I've got you.  
  
"Nande mo nai (It's nothing). I just heard you were in trouble back in Edo, possibly because of the girl?"  
  
"Where'd you HEAR that?" Saitou's voice pitched as he got more annoyed.  
  
"Connections are always a good thing Saitou-KUN." He smiled devilishly at Hajime.  
  
"I saw enough. What you did earlier will not satisfy me." Saitou sneered.  
  
Hijikata couldn't help himself and blurted out a laugh. "Care to back that up? Meet me here around 3PM, if you win I'll give back your katana. If you lose you'll have to join this dojo and abide by it's rules for insulting our fighting style." He ended it in a serious note.  
  
"Ahou. I'll be there." Hajime left not knowing whether he was feeling tipsy from all the nonsense Hijikata poured out that day or whether it was just plain dry and hot that morning.  
  
~Pick your fight Saitou...  
  
Hijikata left feeling quite accomplished that morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh that smells good Onee-san!" Okita exclaimed as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"It's my specialty for today."  
  
"Hontoni? What is it?" Okita asked as he tried to peek at their lunch that day.  
  
"It's good old soba."  
  
"What? Plain soba?"  
  
"Hai Hai! Hajime loves this Okita-kun..." Midori blushed...  
  
Okita sweatdropped. He wasn't particularly fond of soba, in any variety, especially if it was PLAIN.  
  
"Hai..." Okita's voice trailed to quiet whisper.  
  
"OKITA! Heads up!" Midori shouted as she threw something towards the young lad.  
  
The young man caught all three pieces easily. He smiled happily as he pocketed the meat bun and a couple of grass cake that his adopted sister made for him.  
  
"Make sure you don't tell those two." She smiled at him.  
  
"I sure won't! Thanks Onee-san!" He left, careful to take the backward entrance lest Shinpachi and Sagara should appear out of nowhere and ask for their share.  
  
~Hahaha! Everyone else will have plain soba for today, but not me... Hahaha!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where's Okita?"  
  
"Oh he's probably off playing with the kids down the street."  
  
"How's the soba Hajime?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just good?"  
  
Saitou sighed. He wasn't feeling top notch and Midori was up to her old antics again.  
  
"Don't turn this into the sashimi event... You know I'm a bit picky when it comes to soba. So when I say it's good, it really IS good."  
  
"Hai. Hai." Midori smiled at him. "Geez you're a bit edgy today. I'll leave you for now and look for Souzi, he probably has something good to say about the meat buns..."  
  
Saitou sighed deeper. "Sit down PLEASE. Why are you always with Okita? What is your business being familiar with him?"  
  
"Familiar?" Midori cocked her head slightly.  
  
"Hai. You just called him Souzi. By his FIRST name. If I remember, it took weeks before you called me "Hajime"". Saitou failed again in sounding annoyed, he sounded desperate in his mind.  
  
Midori broke out in a laugh. "Saitou-KUN! Let me see... Last night you were annoyed at Souzi and today you still are... Why Saitou-KUN! You must be JEALOUS..."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her nose at the back of his neck. She waited for him to take her arms and remove it but he didn't. Her smile grew wider as Saitou cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm just curious as to why you are close to him. It's only been a matter of three days." He said seriously.  
  
"Well Jealous-sama..." she said teasingly.  
  
"Stop that." he grunted  
  
"Hai Hai!" Midori was smiling so much that you couldn't see her brown eyes anymore... All there was, were slits where the eyes should have been. They were even narrower than Hajimes in a kawaii (cute) way.  
  
"Be nice to him Hajime. He saved my life." she whispered softly in his ear.  
  
Hajime stiffened. He stopped eating and stood up from the low table.  
  
"I was searching. I didn't make it on time. Suma... (sorry)" He looked at the floor, ashamed.  
  
"Kami-sama. Get over that quickly!" She again embraced him from the back encircling her hands on his waist. "You couldn't have possibly known what would have happened AND you can't be in two places at the same time. It was my fault, I just left without thinking."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Souzi was there. I lost consciousness but I heard he got rid of them. He took me back here and he and Hijikata-san cared for me. That's why as you can see I've been staying here and doing the chores, it's not much but that's all I could do."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
"I've come to like it here. They're almost like civilian police here in Tama. You know I never was an advocate of keeping the peace by force, but I've come to understand, at least a little. It's not like they enjoy everything they do, especially when I looked at Souzi that time he told me what had happened that night."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I know you wanted to join here. At first I was hesistant, but I've come to the resolution that I'll support you. It is after all a noble cause."  
  
Hajime removed her hand from his waist and turned to face her.  
  
"I've got to go, I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay. I'll be waiting."  
  
Hajime was almost out of Okita's quarters when he stopped for a moment and turned back towards her.  
  
"By the way. About Okita..." He didn't finish, she understood.  
  
"Arigatou... Anata..." She smiled. How many times did she do that today? She felt so good to be with him.  
  
TO REVIEWERS:  
  
Ooka-chan - I can't make HUGE make-out sessions... Oh man that'll be boring!!! HAHAHA (joke only)... More mushiness and romantic stuff again in this chapter.... Well I took your suggestion about the Hirazuki, I think I'll use it big time next chapter. I know it's getting OOC, I've given myself a bit of leverage when it came to that because as I've said this is the "younger" version of Saitou-sama we are talking about. Do you like him the way he is right now or am I going overboard? OMG got to move this story along... Saitou's not even joined the Shieitan yet! Well now I've got internet back up.. But it's still only dial-up so.. it still sucks. :P  
  
MissBehavin - Hmm.. I'm still deciding on where to go with the cold... :O) You know I never did find out why Saitou and Okita was close, so I hope you don't mind that I make my own version of it. I thought of taking the jealous thing out of proportion, but decided against it since it really wouldn't be relevant and Okita is younger than Midori in this fic. Oh take note I'm not being accurate with dates/age. Instead though I wanted to show a love hate relationship between Saitou and Hijikata.. Right now though it's mostly hate... HAHAHA! Also as I've asked Ooka-chan, am I going overboard with the OOC'ness? I've warned about OOC'ness before since I'm making a younger version of Saitou-sama, but let me know if the OOC'ness is now to distasteful so I can do something about it.  
I finally got to watch PMK... OMG, did you watch ep 18 and 19 yet... I think so far those two episodes are the most moving eps in the series. I wish though that they'd make Saitou into a deeper character but I doubt that. 


	23. At the Shieitan II and a Prologue to Dan...

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
About Midori... Well I just thought of her. I like the name Midori since my code name since childhood is Green2 (from Bioman). What's interesting is I got interested if the real Saitou Hajime had a woman before Tokio, since I was writing this fic. On one of my searches (about chapter 2 in this fic) I found out that there was a rumor that he did. It's located in www.3- hajime.com but you'll have to babelfish it because it's all in Japanese. I then posted this in the miburo group in yahoo and several people who were very knowledgeable in Japanese and the Shinsengumi found out more. Suffice it to say that there is a good probability that there was another woman and this woman whose name is Yaso, he probably married her too. Cool isn't it? I suggest to anyone interested in Saitou and the Shinsengumi to join the two groups; miburo and SHQ (the new mailing list).  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.

About the Mimawarigumi – recently I've learned of this group from the yahoo groups at the newly formed edojidai. Apparently this group is similar to the Shinsengumi but is composed mainly of the sons of the politicians and influential people related to the Tokugawa. Funny, this was mentioned in the Kenshin OVA's before, and eventhough I have watched that at least 10 times now, I zoned out on this group.  It's really great timing that I read about them, thanks to Tokugawa Hirotada. I decided to change my plot a bit to incorporate this group. Akio would fit in perfectly, because he was the son of an influential man, who was an advisor to the shogun in Kyoto, plus it makes Saitou's life harder.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc  
  
*Thoughts are in italics (having trouble with my wordprocessor, so in the event thoughts doesn't come up in italics they will be denoted by ~)  
  
CHAPTER XXIII - At the Shieitan II and a Prologue to Danger

"Hahaha! Looks like Toshi is up to his old antics again…" Harada laughed. He huddled closer to Shinpachi, just outside the dojo's door.

"Hai! Hai! Who is that guy?" Shinpachi pointed at the lean tall young man who was battling it out with Kondou's right man.

"Hmm… I'm sure I saw him before." Harada slammed his fist to his hand. "I got it! I saw him with Midori-chan a few days ago."

"Nani? I thought you said you were only going here when I was going???" Shinpachi narrowed his eyes… "You came here to get ahead of me didn't you? You wanted to get in and leave me behind…"

Harada started scratching his head. "No… No.. Hahaha.. That's not it.. It just so happened I heard Souzi….

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Okita sneaked in between the two..

"Nothing!!!" the two young men chorused…

"O???" Okita peaked into the dojo, wondering what the two was looking at. What greeted him was the sight of Saitou and Hijikata crossing blades. 

_Nani?? What is Saitou doing? Baka! He doesn't even have an armor on… Got to stop this…_

"Hey hey! Shinpachi… Looks like Hijikata's a bit too serious today isn't he?" Harada motioned to the two as Hijikata barely missed impaling Saitou.

"Actually no… Look right now he's not even changing over to a side swing after the thrust. It's almost like he's playing with him." Shinpachi placed his hand on his chin thoughtful.

"What? Well I've never seen him worked up like that…" Harada cocked his head.

"Hey Okita. Who's that person?"

"Saitou Hajime. He came with Midori-san a few days ago."

"Yeah WE KNOW." They chorused again.

Souzi gave them a weird look. "Well what did you want to know?"

"WHO IS HE?" chorused again.

"All I know is he wants to join the dojo and he has a special relationship with Midori-san."

"What the! Shinpachi-kun! We need to do something about that guy. No outsider is getting accepted AGAIN to the Shieitan before I do." Harada was only half-joking.

"Yeah. And why is Midori-san hanging out with him…" Shinpachi also said half-joking only.

The two huddled and plotted Saitou's demise, that is, IF he gets out of Hijikata's hands alive.

Okita just shook his head and left the two. The two were harmless anyway, plus he has to tell Midori about this.

Saitou winced at the strength of Hijikata. The man was well built but his strength was uncannily superior to his. As he fell back with his opponents every swing, he could not understand why his arms seemed to be giving away and his vision continued to blur. What was more frustrating was that he found it hard to evade Hijikata's attacks, especially when he encountered the forward thrust coupled with the side swing. He'd been nicked twice already and their fight has not even lasted 10 minutes. He started wondering that maybe refusing to put on the armor was a bad idea. Through blurry eyes Saitou could see a stern and satisfied look cross Hijikata's face as he was forced to move further and further back.

_Kuso! _

Saitou elicited a silent growl and heaved his sword forward with all his might.

"That's right Saitou-kun. Now INSTEAD of using both hands, try using one hand this time for flexibility." Hijikata smirked at him.

"Don't mock me!" Saitou started unleashing several swings which Hijikata either dodged or parried easily.

"Stop swinging those hands wildly. You'll never hit your target that way." Hijikata was grinning this time. "Pick a spot, ahou."

"Ikuso! (Here goes.)" He aimed for Hijikata's lower right rib. He missed.

"Good. Now swing to the left."

Whether it was just the power of suggestion or whether Saitou was really listening, Hijikata was surprised that the young man had executed the Hirazuki almost perfectly. Saitou slightly grazed Hijikata's clothing, any closer and he would've ripped Hijikata's abdomen in half.

"Very good." Hijikata had stopped grinning now. 

_This young man learns quickly. Now we just have to work on his disposition._

"I'm not your student. Keep your comments to yourself." Saitou did another Hirazuki.

"You're right you are not." Hijikata parried another one of Saitou's wild swings. "If you were you would've at least cornered me by now."

Saitou wanted to let out a battlecry. He desperately wanted to do so just to prep himself a bit more but swinging his sword was already a bit too much for him that day.

"Are you content Saitou-kun? Are you willing to stay like this?" Hijikata cornered the young  man again and pressed his katana towards the young man's neck. "I can call up Okita, he can easily defeat you."

"Urusei! (Shut up!)" Saitou tried to push Hijikata away but try as he might he could not do so. He felt himself trembling but not from fear, he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was… All he knew was that it was DEFINITELY NOT FEAR.

"You really should know when to give up.  More importantly, when not to initiate a losing battle." Hijikata whispered to the young man. "Remember those things that are important to you, how do you expect to protect them as you are now."

Saitou with one great heave pushed Hijikata's katana back towards it's owner. Hijikata was quick to dodge and instead planted a fist towards Saitou's side, breaking a couple of his ribs. Normally Saitou would've stayed up, but he slowly slumped towards Hijikata's shoulder. 

Saitou croaked. "Kuso… This was a test of kendo skills not…

As he lost consciousness the last he heard was…

"That's another thing you'll learn from me. In a fight, everything is fair."

"Hijikata-san. You didn't have to do that you know." Okita said as they walked towards his quarters.

"He has a lot to learn."

"Still… I don't think it was right. Anyway, you didn't even let Kondou know about this."

"There was no need to. All Kondou wanted was to get him on our side, regardless."

"Heh? You two always surprise me." Okita thought for a moment, Kondou always portrayed the kindly father figure. It always made him wonder why Kondou and Hijikata got along so well, considering the opposite personalities. He understood though that in most matters they see eye to eye,  it was only in the attainment of these matters that they differ. Kondou seemed to have backed out of the scene once a goal was established, leaving Hijikata sole executioner as he saw fit. That was probably why the two of them got along so well. Hijikata took care of the details.

Okita smiled. "Well at least if Saitou's here, we'll still have Onee-san. I'm glad for that."

Hijikata opened the shoji door and stepped inside unannounced to Midori's surprise.

"How is he doing?"

"He'll be fine. His fever has gone down." Midori couldn't help but feel apprehensive of Hijikata. She wanted to scream at him for dueling with Hajime, when he knew perfectly well that Hajime was sick.

_Hajime. You baka. Everyone else you knew you weren't feeling well, I can't believe you were totally oblivious to it! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Good. I've arranged a room for you two just behind my quarters. When he wakes up, feel free to move your belongings. Everything you will need is already there."

She found it really hard to be grateful to Hijikata, but she thanked him nonetheless. After all she did promise Hajime that she'll support him.

"Akio. I think it's about time you secured a place in the government my son." Kaneda said thoughtfully.

"What about the wedding?" 

"Well the wedding will go on of course. It is too late to back out now. I'm sure Kyoda will find his daughter or else we will sequester whatever belongings he may have."

"Honestly father I wished that it did not come to this." Akio slumped his head on the dining table.

"It will be alright son. I already expressed to Kyoda other possibilities, if we lose face in this matter." Kaneda rubbed his sons shoulder to comfort him. "Right now what we need is a diversion. I think an event to honor your appointment will do serve nicely as a distraction from the wedding."

Akio smiled at the news. "Really father you surprise me. I already have a position?"

"Of course my son. By the end of this month I will send you to Kyoto. There you will be appointed vice-commander of the Mimawarigumi, under the command of Sasaki Tadasaburou. Quite fitting don't you think?" Kaneda grinned.

"Yes indeed!" Akio was ecstatic. He had been hoping to get into the military, but he never expected to start way above the ranks. 

Kaneda patted his sons back. "You know what to do when you get there. Don't forget our interest. Make me proud."

"Wakatta! Don't worry. I'll take care of everything once I get there." Akio grinned at his father.

"Oh.. I almost forgot.. Akio, that Saitou Hajime, you know this is a perfect opportunity to dispose of him once we find him."

Akio just smiled and nodded.

TO REVIEWERS:

Ooka-chan – Well it looks like your wish will be my command… If you saw the author's notes above, I just found out about this Mimawarigumi and couldn't resist putting them in this story. Now my plot got twisted a bit… Oh well. I'm thinking it will work out nicely though. What else? Isn't Akio's father just pure evil… HAHAHA! Anyways, yes you've got to watch PMK. I was a bit apprehensive at watching it at first and there were parts that almost made me fall asleep but it's a good anime. I wrote up a small summary review over at noated.net. Here's the link… 

Missbehavin – Oh he's definitely sick as you saw. I just hate it when Saitou loses and I made him lose twice already in this fic. I figured for the third time he will lose but due to circumstances beyond his control. I really wanted him to win this time, but hey, he's against Hijikata for crying out loud. By the way you should've seen me wail and wail on the fight between Shishio and Saitou. It hurt so bad to see him lose. -_-

I'm glad you don't think the OOC is not appaling. As you saw I'm putting in this new group. I couldn't help it. I really should stop reading posts in the yahoo groups.. HAHAHA! Always lurking never posting…

As for PMK… It's NOT fair! I still haven't gotten any new episodes… I wrote this review right on noated BUT people started posting on it and somehow their replies contained spoilers! Oh no! Looks like the ending wasn't as good as I'd hope? Isn't there like a second season manga out, which continues the story?

Amos Whirly – Sorry if I'm just writing back to you now. I really don't know where to put my response to you, except here and I couldn't force out a new chapter lately. When you said I can remove reviews, do you mean you'd like me to remove the review on your fic "True strength" or do you mean to remove the review here on "Leaving Edo"? Let me know. I think I can. With regards to "True Strength" though, I think you can remove that by yourself also since it's unsigned. I think it should be removed especially when you correct those parts coz then you'll have people wondering what happened ^_^. I'm glad that we will part ways (so to speak) with no hard feelings. Oh if you have any constructive criticism for me, please let me know. 

HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE!


	24. Preparations in Tama and Kyoto

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
About Midori... Well I just thought of her. I like the name Midori since my code name since childhood is Green2 (from Bioman). What's interesting is I got interested if the real Saitou Hajime had a woman before Tokio, since I was writing this fic. On one of my searches (about chapter 2 in this fic) I found out that there was a rumor that he did. It's located in www.3- hajime.com but you'll have to babelfish it because it's all in Japanese. I then posted this in the miburo group in yahoo and several people who were very knowledgeable in Japanese and the Shinsengumi found out more. Suffice it to say that there is a good probability that there was another woman and this woman whose name is Yaso, he probably married her too. Cool isn't it? I suggest to anyone interested in Saitou and the Shinsengumi to join the two groups; miburo and SHQ (the new mailing list).  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.

IMPORTANT: There are a bunch of names characters here… I can't go into much detail but I wanted to make sure that this fic is NOT historically accurate. Don't take it word for word, some of it is really true like the people involved, but the relationships, some attitudes and some events never did happen.

I'll mention two people:

Kiyokawa Hachirou – before he turned traitor to the shogun, he was head of the newly enlisted masterless samurai (including Kondou and the Shieitan guys) to protect the shogunate. He was assassinated for supporting the Ishin-shishi

Takeda Kanryuusai – I believe he was a homosexual who joined the shinsengumi in Kyoto. I believe though (correct me if I'm wrong), that he was already connected to the shogunate even before joining the shinsengumi. Later he betrayed the Shinsengumi to support the Ishin-shi (for money), then Saitou assassinated him.

About the Mimawarigumi – recently I've learned of this group from the yahoo groups at the newly formed edojidai. Apparently this group is similar to the Shinsengumi but is composed mainly of the sons of the politicians and influential people related to the Tokugawa. Funny, this was mentioned in the Kenshin OVA's before, and even though I have watched that at least 10 times now, I zoned out on this group. It's really great timing that I read about them, thanks to Tokugawa Hirotada. I decided to change my plot a bit to incorporate this group. Akio would fit in perfectly, because he was the son of an influential man, who was an advisor to the shogun in Kyoto, plus it makes Saitou's life harder.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc  
  
*Thoughts are in italics (having trouble with my wordprocessor, so in the event thoughts doesn't come up in italics they will be denoted by ~)  
  


  
CHAPTER XXIV- Preparations in Tama and in Kyoto

"You really should sit down! You haven't even touched breakfast yet!" She shouted at Hajime who was already up and doing his morning practice for no less than two hours.

"Hey! I mean it! If you don't eat this now I'm giving it to the pigs at the back." She teased.

He just ignored her and kept moving from one stance to another. Midori slammed the shoji door behind her. Hajime paused momentarily at her reaction but continued his exercises.

"Really! I don't know what's going on in his head sometimes!" she exclaimed. She shot Souzi an exasperated look and seated herself at the low table.

"Oh Onee-san, he'll be okay…" smiled the young man amused at Midori. Obviously she was bothered when Saitou-san kept ignoring her all through out the morning.

"Right! He gets what he wants and he's still grouchy as ever." She ate the fried tamago (egg) quickly. "That man will be the death of me! Well I even gave him back his katana today and he just stormed out on me, not saying one word!"

"Ah…. Oh…" Souzi wanted to burst out laughing. He couldn't tell her how Hijikata-san tricked Saitou-san into joining the group using the katana as bait even though Hijikata had returned the sword days before. . Hell will break lose, considering Midori's fiery disposition this morning. He sealed his mouth with a wry smile.

"Souzi… Take this…" she handed him Hajime's share of the meal. "Don't you have a pet pig out on the back? That's for him now."

"I really shouldn't…." pushing the plate back to her.

Midori glared at him and pushed it  back. "I SAID TAKE IT." 

Okita Souzi was in a predicament. If he took Saitou's lunch, Saitou will sure to repay him back a hundred times fold, but if he defied Midori he would be shredded to bits right then and there. He sighed. _I'll just hide from Saitou-san today… Onee-san looks seriously dangerous…_

----------------------

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kondou-san" Hijikata slightly bowed to the older man who was seated in the middle of the tatami mat.

Kondou nodded to Hijikata. "Toshi, how many men do we have as of now?"

Hijikata smirked. The usual Kondou Isami, was missing, he was confronted with a serious man who meant business. This was what he liked and amused him about Kondou, when times were good he was his usual easy-going self, but when times were bad (and these were bad times) he took on the leadership role, no ifs no buts. This was probably why he was content as being Kondou's right hand man and leaving the details for him to do as he saw fit was just another perk of the job.

"Fifteen to be exact. The young man you had your eyes on, just joined us." He grinned.

Keeping the stern face Kondou nodded and reached for his katana as he stood up. "We'll need more people, as each day passes trouble brews in Kyoto. I heard from the Shogunate's informants that the Choshuu clan has started amassing more men to their cause. They are rumored to even teach children in preparation for this war. Fifteen will NOT stop even a tenth of them. There are also rumors that other clans are planning to go against Aizu and the shogun."

Hijikata furrowed his brow, "How many will go to Kyoto?"

"It is not confirmed but at least two more groups will be there. We might have to form formal alliances with them. Prepare yourself and your men."

"Sou ka. How long do we have?"

"Less than three months. Toshi, I do not have to tell you we are shamefully small. We have been very selective of who (he is not referencing "class" but kendo skills) we admit to the Shieitan, but the times have changed and so must we." Kondou frowned.

"Understood. There are at least 10 more men that I know have expressed interest. We will get our members to recruit more." Hijikata stood to leave. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Hijikata, I am leaving today for Kyoto. There are matters to be arranged. Be ready, for when I come back we will leave to protect the shogunate."

No more words were to be exchanged between the two men. There was no need to, they understood each other perfectly.

--------------------------

Time flew by with a blink of an eye. The members of the Shieitan doubled in that short time. Hijikata Toshizo labored from morning to late at night training new members in shifts. Fortunately for him, there was Okita Souzi who assisted him in these trainings. 

There were four others who had stepped up to the plate. 

First, Harada Sanosuke a large and strong young man who was an expert in handling the spear. Hijikata was a quiet man, who valued silence but when the "brute" showed up all peace had left. It was a good thing his fighting skills spoke louder than his mouth, otherwise Hijikata Toshizo himself would have sealed it permanently. Harada was always bothered being "associated" under the Bushis, which was the main reason he joined the dojo. 

Second, Shinpachi Nakagura. Small, scrawny looking but decent in handling a sword. He was always hanging out with Harada and thus he became a fixture in the dojo. Personally for him, the dojo at first had nothing interesting to offer. He was only slightly interested in learning kenjutsu but after watching Hijikata "secretly" from time to time practicing the Tennen Rishin Ryu and the Hirazuki he simply changed his mind. Hijikata seemed to be very pleased with his progress at least he never got the reprimanding look that Harada always received. _Always one step a head of you Sanosuke-KUN… HAHA…_

Third, Yamanami Seisuke. Hijikata thought he was the most quiet and most respectful of the bunch that entered the dojo. Others wondered why he ever joined, he seemed to be the pacifist type. Whenever training was over, he'd converse with the others and then take his leave and sit somewhere lost and daydreaming. 

Last but not the least, Saitou Hajime. Kondou had wanted him and Hijikata was able to trap him into joining the Shieitan. Hijikata couldn't stop laughing as Okita relayed what happened between him and Midori about the katana. It was a sweet justice for Hijikata, he had always been looking for a way to "get back" at the man who dared cross blades with him so many times. Now though is a different matter, Hijikata has decided that among the new recruits he will take Saitou under his wing, much like Okita. _His temperament has improved quite a bit, albeit he is still sour about the little rogue I played. *grins*_

_--------------------_

At KYOTO….

"Sasaki-san! I am going to the Yorukonde. Please come join me." Akio smiled his widest and sweetest smile at the head of the Mimawarigumi.

The tall and lanky man with very dark eyes slightly nodded; alert that something must be brewing in Akio's head. He did not like his vice-captain at all, provided his fencing skills were above par, he had always felt that the young man operated under a "give and take" relationship. Sasaki was so disturbed by Akio that he didn't realize that they were already being ushered in the Yorukonde. Looking around he couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Akio always knew where the most classy and expensive places were.

"Hot or cold?"

"Sake should always be served "hot" Akio-kun." Sasaki couldn't help but show his annoyance. 

Akio cocked his head to the waitress. "You heard him. Bring some sashimi too."

"So why bring me here?" Sasaki sat cross-armed.

"Ah… Relax and enjoy Sasaki-san. Really! Those Ishin-shishi's has really gotten to you. I just thought you needed a break." Akio smiled making his emerald eyes almost sparkle.

_Yeah right. I'll play the waiting game if you wish…_ Sasaki just nodded.

"Maybe we should get a Geiko (Kyoto name for Geisha) to sing for us…." Akio waved to the man sitting at the corner and gave him some money. Moments later they were being entertained the beautiful singing of an onna (woman) who was garbed with a black kimono, gold obi with embroidered lilies at the hem. 

Sasaki almost choked. Akio did not know his superior at all. He waited patiently for Akio to make a move.

Finally for what seemed like endless hours of nonsense Akio dismissed the Geiko and offered him some more sake. Sasaki waited in anticipation.

"You know Sasaki-san, my father has always been a loyal supporter of the shogunate and more recently OUR group." Akio took a sip of the sake, his eyes not letting go of Sasaki's black ones.

"Yes, rest assured that we are appreciative of that fact." Sasaki responded in a calculated but diplomatic voice.

Akio smiled. "Yes and I have been re-assuring him that, that is the case. He is quite worried though that within the shogunate itself there are people who we leave in power freely even though it is disadvantageous for everyone concerned. Because of this, he is having second thoughts about supporting OUR causes."

_Ah… So the old man has put you up to this…Blackmail…_

"Now I don't know how long I can keep convincing my father that, this is not the case." Akio took another sake and drowned himself with it.

"Sou ka." Sasaki tried to sound sympathetic "What do you propose we do?"

"Ah! Well for starters I have a list of the people we should watch out for. They could very well be traitors or corrupt men in this regime." Akio took out a piece of paper and handed it to Sasaki.

_List contents –_

_1) __Yamamoto Tendou_

_2) __Kana Uinoe_

_3) __Shimada Ichimoto_

_4) __Bashu Ninoga _

_5) __Kiyokawa__ Hachirou_

_6) __Takeda Kanryuusai_

7) _Saitou Hajime_

Sasaki took a quick glance at the names, the first four were prominent businessmen while the other two where connected to the military. The last name struck him the most though; it has been a long time since he had heard of that name. Obviously old man Kaneda was trying to get rid of competitors and hindrances. He had heard rumors of Kiyokawa being connected to the Ishin-shishi but the reports never were confirmed. Kanryuusai was just a small insect but Saitou Hajime, did not fit any of the profile of the men above.

"Akio-kun, please tell Kaneda-san that we will definitely look into this. I can promise you that if we do find something out of the ordinary, we will act on this public service that your father continues to provide."

Sasaki poured Akio a drink, to which the latter accepted happily. 

TO REVIEWERS:

Missbehavin – Well I'm not really sure yet "who" will get Saitou out of this sticky situation. Right now though I'm still dealing with who aside form Akio will be my antagonist, Sasaki??? So I really don't know yet who will rescue our beloved Saitou-sama. I choose to fast forward the events as you can see, I just didn't feel like I should go into detail about their life in the Shieitan because I think the chapters before and the snippet now should be enough. There are a couple more though important things that needs to happen in and around the dojo until they leave so I guess it's another chapter or so there. I totally agree with you about the Shishio fight. What never did understand in that fight is, remember that part where Shishio had his hand buried on Saitou's right shoulder? Did he do that with just plain fingers or was it already cut before and he just chose to deepen the wound?

Ooka-chan – I think I e-mailed you the link… Saitou-sama is in a lot of trouble honestly in this fic… Gome! Gome! I'm pretty sure there will be no Okita-san x Saitou-sama fight. But if there was, I might let Saitou-sama win (there you happy ?? ^_^ )  Well at least Saitou-sama recovered quickly but he's still very pissed at the whole thing, he won't even speak with Midori. Oh well….  Hopefully I'll get a better chapter out soon.

Asdfghjkl- Well I'm sorry you didn't like that. Admittedly there is a much better way of doing it. But I found personally that I hated encountering Japanese words and then going to the author's notes to find what it meant. I might change it, who knows? Oh well I saw you read one chapter and left so I guess I won't get anymore critiques? If you have anymore good critiques (the Japanese vs English was nice but the "f**** retard thing" was a bit rude [I'll chose to forget you said that]), let me know.He


	25. Secrets Hidden to but a Few

FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
It's time for me to write again! Yey! This time, it'll be a fic about Saitou's life before Kyoto and the Shinsengumi. This will be a romanticised tale of what he was before joining the Shinsengumi and why he left Tokyo (Edo). There will be times when Saitou will be OOC, I intend to keep most of his personality just twisting it now and then. But the OOC will be very apparent when it comes to his fighting abilities, I don't think Saitou became a great swordsman overnight. Agree? :O)  
  
About Midori... Well I just thought of her. I like the name Midori since my code name since childhood is Green2 (from Bioman). What's interesting is I got interested if the real Saitou Hajime had a woman before Tokio, since I was writing this fic. On one of my searches (about chapter 2 in this fic) I found out that there was a rumor that he did. It's located in www.3- hajime.com but you'll have to babelfish it because it's all in Japanese. I then posted this in the miburo group in yahoo and several people who were very knowledgeable in Japanese and the Shinsengumi found out more. Suffice it to say that there is a good probability that there was another woman and this woman whose name is Yaso, he probably married her too. Cool isn't it? I suggest to anyone interested in Saitou and the Shinsengumi to join the two groups; miburo and SHQ (the new mailing list).  
  
Oh by the way as most of the readers know.. In this fic both Saitou's parents are already dead. In case you wanted to know what their names are. It's Yusuke Yamaguchi and Masu Yamaguchi.  
  
Okay here comes some of the Shinsengumi members.. Note this is not the Shinsengumi, I think the Shinsengumi was formed after this group led by Kondou-san left Tama for Kyoto.

IMPORTANT: There are a bunch of names characters here… I can't go into much detail but I wanted to make sure that this fic is NOT historically accurate. Don't take it word for word, some of it is really true like the people involved, but the relationships, some attitudes and some events never did happen.

I'll mention two people:

Kiyokawa Hachirou – before he turned traitor to the shogun, he was head of the newly enlisted masterless samurai (including Kondou and the Shieitan guys) to protect the shogunate. He was assassinated for supporting the Ishin-shishi

Takeda Kanryuusai – I believe he was a homosexual who joined the shinsengumi in Kyoto. I believe though (correct me if I'm wrong), that he was already connected to the shogunate even before joining the shinsengumi. Later he betrayed the Shinsengumi to support the Ishin-shi (for money), then Saitou assassinated him.

About the Mimawarigumi – recently I've learned of this group from the yahoo groups at the newly formed edojidai. Apparently this group is similar to the Shinsengumi but is composed mainly of the sons of the politicians and influential people related to the Tokugawa. Funny, this was mentioned in the Kenshin OVA's before, and even though I have watched that at least 10 times now, I zoned out on this group. It's really great timing that I read about them, thanks to Tokugawa Hirotada. I decided to change my plot a bit to incorporate this group. Akio would fit in perfectly, because he was the son of an influential man, who was an advisor to the shogun in Kyoto, plus it makes Saitou's life harder.  
  
*denotes sound/music/etc  
  
*Thoughts are in italics 

CHAPTER XXV – Secrets Hidden to but a Few

"That's it for today. Make sure to be here at dawn so we can do the routines early."

Hijikata could almost hear the stifled groans from the members. He couldn't quite blame them for feeling that way. He himself has been feeling a bit worn out and exhausted. Aside from this the dojo had started feeling the effect of the food shortage and most other basic necessities. The only free commodity nowadays was water. He kept himself in check though, if the men started suspecting that he himself has been feeling this way, it would bring the groups morale down.

As the men dispersed, he looked towards the far right of the dojo. Apparently Saitou did not hear his announcement. He was about to bring up the subject when he heard…

"Come on! Our group's progress has been unsatisfactory lately. Put in more effort!", Saitou barked.

"But Saitou-san… Hijikata-san already said we were done for the day…" protested the young man right in front of him.

Saitou's menacing amber eyes glared back as he took a step closer to the protestor. "Care to repeat that?"

"Ano…. I… Well… I guess it's okay…" The young lad felt like he was melting under the smoldering amber eyes.

"GOOD! Anyone else?" Saitou skimmed the other five men under his direction. No one dared to speak up. They resumed practice.

Hijikata smiled to himself.

_Well... Well… Looks like we have another slave driver. _

"Saitou-kun.." Hijikata called out.

"Yes?" 

Hijikata winced a bit at Saitou's reply. He particularly did not like Saitou's blatant disregard of honorifics and respectful titles but he was not the kind of man to argue about that, so he let it go.

"Come and have dinner with me later."

Saitou gave him a questioning look, thought about it for 10 seconds and then finally agreed.

-------------------

"Ooh… I'm so TIRED!!!!!" Okita laid himself down the futon and stretched his arms lazily. He cracked his neck and hands a couple of times. He saw Midori enter the room so he immediately sat up and started commenting on how exhausted he was and how HUNGRY he was.

"Souzi… I've prepared the meal already, we just have to wait for Hajime." She smiled at the boy. It was hard to believe that the young lad in front of her was a genius swordsman only two years younger than her. Okita was so small and had baby blue eyes that she had to constantly remind herself that the boy in front of her was actually a young man.

"Saitou-san isn't coming today."

"Nani (What)? Why?" She immediately felt disappointed.

"Oh Hijikata-san mentioned to me he'd like to speak with Saitou-san. You shouldn't wait up for him either."

Midori felt herself pout. "Oh… But we barely see each other since you started that rigorous training of yours… He barely notices I'm alive anymore…"

Okita smiled. His adopted sister was so funny when it came to Saitou. _She's always so affected by him… _

"Oh don't feel that way. I'm sure Saitou-san will find time for you. It's just that… Well he's a little unlucky… Those five guys he is training have horrible kendo skills, that he always had to put in an extra hour to help them catch up.

"I know…" Midori felt the pout turn into a full blown frown.

Okita stood up and tip toed up to reach Midori's ear… "I'll let you in on a secret… Once when we went out to drink… He…"

Okita started laughing gleefully while Midori let out an embarrassed but cheerful laugh. Midori felt her heart lighten. She was so glad Souzi was around, next to Hajime, he was the next best thing to have happened to her. Souzi reminded her of Yuuta when they were kids. _I have to write to him soon.._.

She started preparing the table for Okita and her. As she did so all she thought of was…

_Hajime you baka! Now why would you let Souzi know that we… You stupid man…_

----------------------

As Saitou slid the shoji door leading to Hijikata's quarters, he immediately hinted at the smell of tobacco. The man in question was sitting cross legged on the tatami and gingerly savoring the aroma (if you call that "aroma") coming from the pipe in his hands. Saitou removed the wooden slippers and proceeded to sit at the other end of the table.

"Do you smoke?" Hijikata started to hand him a pipe.

"No thank you. I have my own." He reached from under his Yukata and pulled out a cigarette stick.

"Ah… I see you like foreign brands… Tell me how good is it?"

In reply Saitou took out another cigarette and handed it to Hijikata. "Why don't you try it for yourself."

Hijikata lighted it and took a puff. He started hacking uncontrollably. Saitou let a grin escape his lips.

"Agh.. Agh.. Agh… Here take it back… That's a bit strong for me." 

Saitou snuffed the cigarette and threw it out the window.

"Tell me Hijikata… You don't strike me as the one to invite anyone over without anything in mind." Saitou puffed another white cloud over his head.

_Saitou.. Saitou… Not the kind of man to beat around the bush eh?_

"It's really quite simple Saitou-kun. I am to announce a week from now that we are leaving the Shieitan and will head for Kyoto."

"Okay?"

"Well… There's a little bit of a problem from where you are concerned." 

"And?"

"Midori."

Hijikata could almost see Saitou's face flinch at the mention of the name.

"You can't take her with you." Again Toshi took note of Hajime's defensive stance.

"Why not?"

"Let me put it this way… We are going to Kyoto to join other patriots  to help the Shogunate. It is common knowledge that Kyoto is infested with subversives right now and bringing a woman will definitely slow us down."

Silence.

"I hate to put it this way, but surely you understand she will be a baggage. She is a vulnerability for you and possibly for us. Our resources our low as of the moment but I have been kind enough to grant both of you some time to spend together. I can't have anymore of that. She has to go by before this week is over."

"Hijikata-SAN…"

Hijikata's ears pricked up to hear the honorific/respectful title in his name.

"I just want to set one thing straight, Midori is NOT my weakness nor is she a vulnerability to anyone here."

"Don't take this the wrong way Saitou…" Hijikata could feel the restrained anger from Hajime's voice.

"I will part with her NOT because of that. I will part with her for her own safety. I will not compromise that."

Hijikata shrugged. _Well it really doesn't matter does it Saitou? What only matters is that you DO part ways._

"Wakatta. (Understood). Sumanai (Sorry) if I threaded on dangerous grounds."

Saitou stiffly nodded.

Hijikata let out a breath and smiled at the young man. "Now that's over with… How about we start dinner?"

"Sumimasen (Sorry/Excuse me)… I have other plans." He puffed his last cigarette, threw it out the window and left as quietly as possible. Still though Hijikata noticed the slight tremor of the shoji as Saitou slowly slid it close.

------------------------------

Midori took out the futon that she and Hajime shared. She wandered vaguely if she should write to her brother. Come to think of it, it has been almost two months since she left the house. 

_I wonder if haha we and otou-san are still mad at me. Well they have a right to be… I did runaway… I hope Yuuta is taking care of them. _

After she laid out the futon, she proceeded to the table. There was a Japanese lantern and a pen and paper there. She picked up the pen and tried to compose her thoughts. All the while she was doing this, she didn't realize that Hajime had just returned and was watching her closely as he laid himself on the futon. Absent-mindedly she started to write with her right hand as that was her dominant hand. The pen slid off. She had forgotten that she had almost lost complete control of that hand. She picked the pen with her left and tried to write with it. She frowned. No matter how she looked at the sentence she tried to write, it wasn't very legible. She slightly shook her head and held up her right hand that had a deep scar in the middle. _I'll never be able to gain full use of it… _ Although Hajime took notice of each move she made, he suddenly groaned to himself and turned away. She heard the noise and looked back…

"Hajime??? Oh Hajime okaeri (welcome back)!!!" She stood up ecstatic and settled beside him. She let her arms embrace half of him as she knew he was only pretending to sleep.

"You came home early… Are you hungry?"  she whispered to his ear.

"I ate already." Saitou groaned..  _Liar…_

"Sou ka… I'm glad your back…" She snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth and his musky smell.

"Arigatou…" he said not turning to face her. "Midori…"

"Can't you call me "Anata"?" She said teasing him but he knew she was serious.

"H-A-I… A-NA-TA.." he replied monotonously.

"Say it like you mean it… Or else I'll make you repeat it over and over again" She whispered teasing him…

He decided to ignore her, but took the hand she embraced him with and placed his on top. "Why don't we go out tomorrow?"

"I'd like nothing more… But you have training duties again don't you?" she said half asleep.

"No… I'm taking the day off. Souzi owes me one." 

"Sou ka… He sure does Anata…" She replied as she drifted to sleep.

He could feel her breath evening out. She was always like this at night. She easily slept like she had no cares in the world. Hajime wondered how she could… The past few months, once in a while when they were like this, he slept easily like she did. Tonight though was a completely different matter. He had too many things on his mind. __

_Midori a burden?__ No I am to her._

TO REVIEWER:

Ooka-chan – Hey there… I hope you got my e-mail before... You might find something interesting so please check it out…

About the story, okay here's the deal… This chapter is mushy and dramatic (in a way)… It WILL get WORSE… So read at your own risk… There's a couple of important things that is happening in this chapter and one very important thing that this chapter hinted at as "happened". I won't tell you this now. I'll leave it up to your imagination, but it shouldn't be too hard to deduce. Also I made a mistake on the "hit" list that Akio had, put the people in the wrong order… I'm uploading an updated chapter to fix that.

Please don't feel obligated to write long reviews… It's really okay. Actually your last review was longer than the one before that ^_^

I'm so envious you got the entire RK Tokyo arc on DVD. I'm thinking you bought the box set? Argh!!!! Disk skipping is always a bad thing.. You should try and get it replaced..


	26. His and Her Mistakes

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...   
  
WARNING: This fic is OOC, especially this chapter...  
  
~ or italics are thoughts  
  
* others/sounds/etc  
  
CHAPTER XVI - His and Her Mistakes  
  
"Damn it!" Okita stomped his feet as he went back into the dojo. He walked to the very back to join Saitou's trainees. He just stood there staring at them. Some where squatting, sitting, leaning, anything but going to formation. Such a sorry lot Saitou's trainees were. He stomped his foot again and cursed under his breath.   
  
~I'm not training today. It's not fair Saitou and Midori left without me.   
  
He took out the note Saitou left for him earlier and threw it against the wall. The men stared at him as he walked away.   
  
~That's it. I'm following them...  
  
"OKITA SOUZI!!!" Hijikata shouted. "S O U ZI!!!"  
  
~Damn it! Why is he calling me? Ignore... Ignore...  
  
Hijikata sprinted to the door blocking Souzi's way out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hijikata asked as he panted.  
  
"I'm following them." Souzi tried to walk past Hijikata.  
  
"You have duties today..." Hijikata shouted.  
  
"WHAT DUTIES???? Saitou didn't even ask me if I'll fill in for him... NO WAY!!!" Okita shot a look at the men at the back and pointed. "They're hopeless..."  
  
The men at the back heard and sweatdropped.  
  
"That's an order!!! You are not disturbing those two!" Hijikata took Souzi's arm and dragged him towards the further side of the garden to get some privacy.  
  
"Itai..... Itai...." Okita cursed under his breath again. "What are you up to Toshi?"  
  
"Just let them be. You'll just be a nuisance. They need to spend time together. You know how it is." Hijikata almost winked at Okita.  
  
"Huh????" Souzi narrowed his eyes. "Hijikata-san you better spill or I'm going out there whether you like it or not. You know I run faster than anyone here."  
  
Hijikata let go of Okita and frowned at the young man. "You've known me long enough Okita. You'll just have to trust me on this one."   
  
"That's all? You've got nothing better than that?"   
  
"No."  
  
Souzi bowed to Toshi. "I've got to go. That's not enough for me. Did you see Saitou-san this morning? I haven't seen him that way since the day Midori went missing."  
  
"It's for the best Souzi."  
  
Okita bowed lower and ran off.  
  
~Gomenasai Hijikata-san. I've known you too well to have trifle motives..  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was the first genuine spring day that year. The Sakura was starting to bloom and Midori could smell the fresh earth. They walked along a path surrounded by Sakura trees and right next to it was a long bending river. She leaned closer to Hajime as they walked.   
  
~Oh what a perfect day! she thought to herself.  
  
She was a little worried ealrier back in the dojo when she saw Hajime walking around mindlessly with a lost look in his eyes. All that though was now gone. Hajime although quite quiet that day, kept showering her with warm smiles and continuously held her hand.  
  
~Yes it's such a perfect day...  
  
She looked around to pick a spot for them. A nice spot with a view was what she wanted so she could lay down the blanket she brought and they could enjoy a picnic together. She easily spotted a clearing between two large Sakura trees and an out of place pomegranate tree, the view was good too, they could easily sit back and watch the river as they sat beside it's banks.  
  
~Kami-sama... Perfect!  
  
She let go of his hand and ran over to the spot, motioning to Hajime to hurry up and sit with her.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hajime watched Midori from a distance. She was wearing a skyblue kimono with a pink obi tied in an elaborate knot. He grinned. He saw her earlier in their room going through the limited number of kimonos she had. It took her forever to pick this one and another enternity to tie that damned obi. Not once today did he see her not smiling, nor did she turn once into the kimono wearing "oni" when she was cross. He grinned as he re-counted the numerous times the only girl he knew turned into a mini-twister, ravaging the land she walked on, making each man in the dojo run for shelter. Honestly she had a worse temper than he did. Strangely though, after the tornado quality of her has passed the men in the dojo seemed to be quite enamored by her and return as quickly as they had disappear. He sighed, if only those men disappeared permanently, then life would be easier.   
  
He walked towards her slowly, watching as she prepared the blanket and the picnic basket. They'd gone out several times before and he had always been secretly thankful that she never asked to go somewhere elegant and expensive. He did ask her if she'd like to go to a nice restaurant once, but she declined saying he was being frivulous and that it would be much better if he spent his money for their everyday necessities. He wondered at how such a carefree girl could be so practical when it came to money.  
  
He sat down beside her staring at the river as it started to sparkle against the sun. He could smell the contents of the basket, he was almost sure that she prepared the ritual sashimi, his favorite soba and some yam for dessert. He flopped himself lying down on the blanket staring up at the sky.   
  
~Kirei na... Almost as beautiful that time we took to the inn... Maybe I should ask her if we can... He almost grimaced. Ahou! Stop thinking of those kind of things!  
  
He shielded his face from the sun as it suddenly peeked through the clouds. He frowned as he was brought back to the reality of how he was going to tell her to go back to Edo. It's not that he was afraid of the "oni" coming back to life. It wasn't because he was afraid to go to Kyoto alone. It wasn't even because they had already crossed the line of intimacy. Although he placed great value to that aspect of their relationship, he wasn't afraid if he'd lose that no matter how pleasurable it was. The fact of the matter was, he was tormented of only one thing, severing his ties with her.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hajime... I started writing again." she smiled at him while she took out several pieces of paper.  
  
He was a bit startled, she always smiled at him but this time, it seemed more brighter? Kuso... I'm being stupid.  
  
Suddenly she broke out in a song... A song so vaguely familiar... Where did he hear it before?  
  
*(Authors note: This song is actually in Filipino... It is not mine, but a favorite song of mine so I translated it to english. The song was composed by Wency Cornejo back in the 90s. If you'd like to hear the "lady" redition done by Regine Velasquez please let me know and I will send it to you...)  
  
~Nais kong mabuhay sa haba ng panahon...  
  
~Kung ito'y lilipas na ika'y kapiling ko...  
  
~Ang aking buhay... Sa yo... Ibibigay...  
  
I want to live for all enternity.  
  
If this eternity will flow while you are with me.  
  
My life.. To you.. I give...  
  
~Tangi kong panalangin ay pagsamu mo.  
  
~Kailan may di magmamaliw and apoy sa puso ko.  
  
~Habang may buhay...  
  
~Hangga't ang dugo ko ay dumadaloy.  
  
~Sayo lamang iaalay ang aking buhay.  
  
~Ang aking buhay... Sa yo... Ibibigay...  
  
My only prayer is your surrender  
  
Never will the fire in my heart disappear.  
  
While there is life.  
  
While my blood flows  
  
Only to you I will offer my life  
  
My life... To you... I give...  
  
~Kung tayo'y magwawalay  
  
~Ako'y mabibigo, di na nanaising pang ituloy ang buhay ko  
  
~Habang may buhay...  
  
~Hangga't ang dugo ko ay dumadaloy.  
  
~Sayo lamang iaalay ang aking buhay.  
  
~Ang aking buhay... Sa yo... Ibibigay...  
  
If we part ways  
  
I'll be crestfallen, with no will to live my life.  
  
While there is life...  
  
While my blood flows  
  
Only to you I will offer my life  
  
My life... To you... I give...  
  
~Ibig kong malaman mo hanggang sa dulo ng mundo  
  
~Ang pangarap ko'y sa yo.  
  
I want you to know until the end of this world,  
  
My dreams are for you.  
  
*  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Now where did he hear that song? He wracked his mind for an answer, but so many things were playing in his mind that he couldn't figure it out.  
  
"What do you think?" Midori waited nervously...  
  
"About?" Hajime stared at her blankly.  
  
"THE SONG???" Midori stopped herself from the usual pout. "I started writing again! I finished it!"  
  
"It's good." He still couldn't figure out why the song bugged him.  
  
"Oh.." Midori replied, obviously sounding disappointed. "I guess since it doesn't have piano accompaniment then, I guess it doesn't sound as good."  
  
"Sou ka.. I was wondering where I heard that." Hajime took the papers from her hand and looked it over. There were five pages in total, the first one was smeared of course in blood.   
  
~Now why didn't I remember this?  
  
"I thought I'd finish it for ummm..." She fidgeted.  
  
"For what?" Saitou narrowed his eyes at the young woman wondering if she had any idea about what he was going to do.  
  
"Well it's my birthday today..." She smiled sheepishly. Hajime's eyes widened, twice shocked was a little bit more than he'd like to bear with right now.  
  
"Hajime.. Don't worry. I'm not expecting anything.. You and I, well we never discussed it. So when's yours?" She reached out and hugged him.  
  
"The first of the first month." He replied monotonously.  
  
"What a wonderful name... Hajime... Your parents obviously cared for you to name you as such... The first of the first... Anata no..." She closed her eyes as she held him tighter.  
  
Hajime lost his balance and they both fell towards the blanket. Midori didn't move away but stayed there, half of her body on top of his. She crept up to his face and gave him light kiss, instinctively he reached towards her lips again to demand more. As he savored her mouth, he ran his hands along her hair and down along the line of her back.   
  
~Sweet as Pomegranate...  
  
It would've probably gone a lot further had he not noticed the sound of a familiar voice snickering in the background. He let go of her gently and propped himself up.  
  
"Souzi... Come out.." several cross marks appeared on Saitou's face.  
  
"Oh hi minna... I was just passing through... I didn't know you were there..." The boy was turning red trying to control himself from further snickering.  
  
"It's okay Souzi. It's not like you don't know already." Midori stood up and led the young man to sit closer with them. Okita though made sure there was enough distance between him and Saitou and that he was on Midori's side of the blanket.  
  
"Midori... What did Souzi tell you?" Saitou glared at Okita.   
  
"Oh nothing that you don't already know." Midori got up and kissed Hajime in front of Okita. Souzi literraly saw Hajime turned to a beet, so he snickered a little bit more.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Hajime ordered, not sure whether he was saying it to Midori who kept teasing him with kisses or if it was meant for Souzi who kept snickering.  
  
"You and Midori are a bit Hentai..." Souzi snickered more and Midori laughed so hard she kept grabbing her stomach.  
  
"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY SOUZI OR ELSE...."   
  
"Okay Saitou-san... Gomenasai... " Souzi smiled in relief.   
  
~Looks like I was wrong.. Hijikata just wanted them to have some private time together...   
  
The afternoon went by with the three eating, conversing and teasing each other. Well basically the two teasing Hajime was more like it. For that brief moment, Hajime forgot he was going to tell her goodbye.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was almost dusk when Souzi left them. Midori had started cleaning up. Hajime leaned himself by a Sakura tree smoking. It should've been so easy to just tell her to go. There were so many reasons she should.  
  
~There's no other way to approach this than to appeal to her reason...   
  
He grimaced, as long as he'd known her, she wasn't a very logical/reasonable person. A little bit too passionate for his taste.  
  
"Let's walk back Hajime. I have to prepare supper." She grabbed his hand and led him walking towards the Shieitan.  
  
As they walked closer to the dojo, hajime felt his feet drag. He has not accomplished what he set out to do. He pulled on Midori's hand and led her to the side of the road.  
  
"What is it?" She asked deviously. "You are getting naughtier and naughtier Hajime-KUN!"  
  
He shook his head and lighted a cigarette.  
  
"When are you going to quit?"  
  
"That's not important right now."   
  
Midori stared at his face, hoping to find a clue on what changed Hajime's disposition so suddenly. The amber eyes got the same lost look again from this morning. She held her breath.  
  
"I want to tell you..."  
  
"Yes?" She waited anxiously. He'd only told her he loved her once. She would appreciate it if he would do so again at this moment.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday."  
  
"That's it?" She smiled in relief "Don't worry about that... I said we never discussed it." She turned to leave.  
  
"No... There's something else." Hajime said coldly.  
  
Midori did not turn. Something was bothering her and whenever that cold voice of him came out, it meant bad news.  
  
"You have to leave. Go back to your parents in Edo."  
  
~Am I hearing this right? Go back? Is he getting rid of me? Is he tired of me?  
  
She held to the picnic basket tightly as if it would help her at that moment.  
  
"May I ask why?" she barely managed to say.  
  
"It's safer for you."  
  
~Oh so it's only that. But I'm fine with all this...   
  
She turned abruptly to him.  
  
"No... I feel safe here. I don't want to leave."  
  
Hajime's eyes burned for a moment but returned to their cold gold color.  
  
"I can't keep you safe."  
  
"You don't have to. I can take care of myself and there are other people like Okita who will help."  
  
"I.... I have a duty and so does Okita and the others... You have to go back, it is not safe for you."  
  
"That's like throwing me back to the wolves!" She was shaking... "What do you think I'll do with Akio? About my parents?"  
  
Saitou gulped. Her parents house arrest was the one thing he conveniently ignored to tell Midori about because he did not want to worry her. If it ever leaked out to Midori that he conveniently forgot this detail she will be ferocious. He tried to think of a way to avert the disaster, but decided to tell her the truth. The truth after all would easily accomplish what he set out to do.  
  
"Your parents need you. They are under house arrest. I believe Akio can still help you. I bet he still feels favorably towards you."  
  
Midori couldn't believe what he was saying. It sounded so much that he was getting rid of her.  
  
"When were you planning to tell me about my parents? Why did it take you more than two months to tell me this?" Anger was creeping into her voice.  
  
"I don't know why, but since it's another reason for you to go back home..." Saitou wondered if that was the correct answer... He was tired of thinking.  
  
"Well... Well... The great pupil of Hijikata finally shows his true color! Damn you! My father was right about you. You've had your fun and now you just want to get rid of me." She shouted at him angrily.  
  
"No that's not it." Saitou kept a straight face, making sure that he doesn't come any closer to Midori to comfort her.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Don't make this hard... I already told you it's safer in Edo. It's for your own good." He lighted a cigarette.  
  
"Oh spare me!" Midori took the picnic basket and threw it at his face. He blocked it with his arm. "Maybe it is MUCH better to go back! Maybe Akio will even take me back! He might not be the greatest guy in the world but I know one thing is for sure, his feelings never changed. Yours change like the WEATHER!"  
  
He wasn't sure how to handle her rebuttal. He hated the thought of Midori and Akio getting back together, but out of pride he said something he would regret for a long time.  
  
~Go back to him. Maybe even he can find someone to fix those hands of yours.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saitou spent the night at a small dilapidated bar and the end of Tama. He sat himself at the far corner of the room drinking until the bar owner told him they were closing. He refused to leave. He was so drunk that he could barely feel his hands as he lifted another shot of sake to his lips. Kuso! Women are Baka!  
  
"Saitou-san... Saitou-san... Wake up!" Okita shook Hajime who fell asleep on the table heavily.  
  
"Hmm?" Saitou vaguely saw the boy with the blue eyes.. There was another man standing behind him, but he couldn't make it out with his blurred vision.  
  
"Here I'll help you." The unnamed man took Saitou's shoulder and Okita took the other as they helped him up and out of the bar.  
  
"Souzi..." Hajime croaked. "Is she?"  
  
Souzi threw Hijikata a hard look, then through gritted teeth said, "yes."  
  
Saitou let himself drift in and out of conciousness as the two men took him home. 


	27. Feelings

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...   
  
~ or italics are thoughts  
  
* others/sounds/etc  
  
CHAPTER XXVII - Feelings  
  
She road the carriage Souzi arranged for her that night. The young lad offered to accompany her but she refused profusely. She stared continuously at the passing shadows as the carriage swiftly threaded the road back home. She breathe heavily, wondering why there were no tears was coming out while she cursed each and every memory she had shared with Hajime.   
  
~How could he be so fickle?   
  
Fickle. That was the word that played in her mind as she replayed the events over and over again the last two months wondering if she had done something wrong. Nothing in life was fair, she knew that, but Hajime was different. At least she thought he was. He meant every word he said regardless of whether it was passion or scorn. In the short time that they have known each other, he never backed out of a situation.   
  
~So why now?  
  
She felt like a child staring at the shadows. A child lost and angry. Angry at the situation she put herself in. Angry at the misfortune she had caused her family for two months. Angry because eventhough she cursed him, she still loved him.   
  
She finally arrived at her house. As she stepped off the carriage, she wondered why seeing her home again was an alienating experience. The house was dark and grim, nothing disturbed the deafening silence. The carriage left but she just stood there. She was needed here, not in Tama. She had responsibilities here, not back in Tama. She cringed for a moment, once she opens that door she will have to say goodbye to herself. Her wants, her needs and her dreams.   
  
~I can still turn back. If I cuts across the alley, I can still catch the carriage.   
  
She quietly laughed at herself. Scolded herself for being such a dreamer. There was nothing to go back to in Tama. A tear escaped her face as she slowly opened the gates.  
  
"Who goes there?" A policeman asked gruffly.  
  
~Run Midori. You can still go back.  
  
Her lips wouldn't move but neither would her feet. She just stood there.  
  
"Oh... That must be the girl that was missing." shouted the smaller officer running from the back.  
  
Both men came rushing at her. They quickly took both of her arms and pulled her deeper into the garden. Their hands were rough and firm. The taller man slightly twisting her arm so that she would not get away. She let the tears come out quietly.  
  
~So this is how it feels... to be like a prisoner... to be like a dog...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ahou! That's wrong!" Saitou took his sword and demonstrated the Hirazuki again for the hundredth time that day. His trainees followed his every movement almost perfectly this time.  
  
"Kuso! You people are TOO slow!" Saitou cursed again.  
  
Okita who had been sitting across the room continuously watched Saitou as he barked at his men early in the morning. He pitied them. They were actually doing quite well but Saitou would not settle for anything less than perfect.   
  
"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! I said like this!" Saitou did a lightning thrust with his sword.  
  
Okita shook his head, he was amazed and disappointed at how Saitou EASILY got over losing Midori. In disgust he decided to scan the room instead. It was too early to hear curses in the dojo. The man obviously needed more sleep from his binge drinking last night, but Saitou wouldn't listen to him anyway. To his dismay though, there was nothing particularly interesting in the dojo. No one had arrived yet except for him and Saitou. He vaguely wondered if Saitou went from room to room and demanded his trainees to be in the dojo early. He sighed. He wish Sagara was there, it was always fun to watch Sagara fight with his trainees. A spear against a sword. Unfair but fun nonetheless.  
  
"Souzi... Come help me with this will you?" Hijikata requested as he entered the dojo.  
  
Souzi rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear.  
  
"Souzi!"  
  
He looked at Hijikata and settled his chin on the palm of his hand.   
  
Toshi couldn't do anything but sigh. Souzi was still sulking. He looked towards his right and noticed Saitou was already in the middle of training. He smiled to himself.   
  
~That's it Saitou. That's what you have to do. Once you get over this, you can get over anything.  
  
"You enjoy this Toshizo?" Okita asked, clearly annoyed at Hijikata's smile.  
  
"You're not your usual safe today Souzi..." Hijikata put down the box he was carrying and sat beside Okita.  
  
"Nor have you for quite a long time now."   
  
"Don't let your feelings get the best of you Souzi."   
  
Okita stared at the wooden floor. Hijikata was a friend and an elder brother to him. Still he was pissed.  
  
"Would you trade her life to satisfy your cravings for meat buns, miso soup, yams and inagi?" Hijikata asked in a softer and thoughtful voice.  
  
"No." Okita frowned. He hated it when Hijikata was right.  
  
"Look at Saitou." Hijikata turned his attention across the room. "Do you think right now you are a better person than he is?"  
  
"I never said anything Hijikata-san." the boy retaliated.  
  
Hijikata smiled. They were making progress. Okita only called him Toshizo twice, once when Souzi lost for the first time in the dojo and now after losing his onee-chan.  
  
"I've met women before Souzi, a number of them. There were a few who were hard to part with. He has only met one, no doubt an important part of him. It is hard to let go." Hijikata paused and looked back at Okita. "He is dealing with their parting his own way. A productive way. I am impressed."  
  
Okita looked back at Hijikata a bit puzzled.  
  
"His wound is deeper than yours. When you find someone you will understand. I hope though that you do not go through the same experience." Hijikata stood up and started emptying the boxes he brought earlier. In them where chainmails and breast plates.  
  
Okita looked back at Saitou. His mind understood where Hijikata came from, his heart didn't. He stood up and helped Hijikata, he was after all a friend and a brother who never lead him wrong.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was already past midnight. The guards had deposited her into the house and locked the door behind them. A young man carried a candle into the living room wondering why there was a commotion outside. As the light reached Midori, Yuuta came to her side quickly.  
  
"Onee-san?" Yuuta stood dumbfounded. "Why did come back?"  
  
Midori not finding an answer shook her head. Yuuta placed the candle holder down on the table and gave his sister a hug. As they hugged, he could hear her sniffle in the background.  
  
"There... Don't cry..." Yuuta patted her back. He wanted so much to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright but that would only be a lie.  
  
Midori broke the embrace and faced her brother. "I'm so glad you're okay Yuuta. I'm sorry. If I'd have known, I would've come sooner."  
  
"No.. Don't think about that now..." Yuuta smiled for her. "We would've hold out no matter what. You shouldn't have come back."  
  
His sister looked away. Yuuta sensing that he had said the wrong thing wanted to hit himself.   
  
"Onee-san... You know... I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Thanks Yuuta."  
  
"So what..." Yuuta did not finish his question. Obviously whatever was bothering his sister, she did not want to talk about it right now. "I'll wake otou-san and oka-san... Wait here. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."  
  
He left her standing in the dark living room and came back moments later with her father and mother. Her mother broke out into a cry. Touching her daughters face, tracing it's lines as if to ascertain the fact that her daughter indeed had come back home. Her father did not approach her but stood beside them not saying a word.  
  
"Otou-san..." Yuuta nudged his father closer to Midori.  
  
"Otou-san... Tadaima..." Midori said meekly and bowed to Kyoda.  
  
"Okari..." Kyoda wanted to touch his daughter but restrained himself. "Ah you're room is as it was when you left. You should take a quick bath and retire."  
  
"Hai..." Midori watched her father leave them. She wondered if he was angry at her.  
  
"Midori... I'll go prepare some food for you. You must be hungry." Her mother held her face again. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she left for the kitchen.  
  
"Yuuta.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Send word to Kaneda-san first thing in the morning. Ask him if he could bring Akio." the words came out of her mouth in a trance.  
  
Yuuta's face was etched with concern, he was not sure what happened to her but whatever it was, it was not good. "Don't think about that right now."  
  
Midori forced herself to smile at Yuuta. "Don't worry everything will be fine. Oh when you talk to otou-san, please tell him too."  
  
Yuuta nodded to his sister and led her into the kitchen. He could not help but hide the frown in his face. 


	28. Behind Every Motive

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
~ or italics are thoughts  
  
* others/sounds/etc  
  
CHAPTER XXVIII – Behind Every Motive  
  
A week passed and Kondou Isami returned. The men in Tama were anxious, blathering among themselves as to why the head of the dojo returned and why he left in the first place. They had not seen hide nor hair of Hijikata since that morning and they all assumed that the two were in Kondou's quarters plotting for the worst. Some men waited anxiously in the garden, others sparred in the dojo to distract themselves from the ominous feeling they were having. Hours had passed since Kondou arrived, whatever the matter was, it had got to be important. The men murmured amongst themselves. The past two months had been bad for the dojo, they knew that, ever since the former cook started serving pickled vegetables. The members wondered if the dojo was closing, surely the onslaught of member acceptance was an indication the dojo desperately needed money. The men waited for the worst.  
  
Okita stood beside Saitou who was sitting on the large rock in the garden.  
  
"Saitou-san..." the boy obviously taken in by the rumors going around.  
  
Saitou took a short drag on his cigarette and exhaled a white puff, which was easily taken by the wind. "It's better to wait."  
  
Okita shrugged. He had tried earlier to enter the Chiefs room but Hijikata threw him a look and he immediately knew he was unwanted at the moment. He frowned, it had only been two months the dojo grew tremendously but he felt that he was losing something tangible. Several times Hijikata had hinted that they were going to leave Tama. He only confirmed the suspicion when he found out from Hijikata himself that the reason he got rid of Midori was that they will be exposed to something far more dangerous.  
  
The waiting finally ended that afternoon. Hijikata and Kondou emerged and made their way straight to the dojo. Everyone automatically followed suit and a murmur spread across the dojo again.  
  
"Quiet!" Hijikata shouted firmly. "There are important things to be discussed today that I expect you to give your undivided attention to Kondou-san."  
  
As the murmur died down, Kondou took Hijikata's place. The man's jaw was square and firm as he observed the new faces. He wondered briefly how many of them would stay.  
  
"I am sure the memory of the Perry's black ships is still fresh in your minds. Our shores had been infested a few years back by foreigners insisting we succumb to their selfish demands." He paused and waited to let his words sink in.  
  
"They had already clouded some of the minds of our countrymen. They had made secret dealings with them, supported the rebels with firearm and money. Our country is in turmoil because of this and it is time we move to the capital and join the other Roshitais and show our loyalty to this country."  
  
Again Kondou paused and looked around the room. The men were silent.  
  
"Hijikata has prepared you for this day... We will join and help the Shogunate. Will you join us? Those who have second thoughts may now leave." Kondou waited scanning the room. One by one the men left and he felt greatly disappointed. They were reduced by exactly ten abled men.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasaki did not like Akio at all. The young man was too much like his father, scrupulous and manipulative. Still he had a duty and regardless of his feelings towards his second officer, he had to fulfill those duties. He smiled to himself, he did abuse authority though, instead of going through the proper channels he had decided to investigate the matter by himself because it involved the brother of his favorite cousin. He road his stead as fast as he could, knowing that Tatsuo's house was only an hour away.  
  
~I wonder if she's there...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The week was almost over. The Nisan's had all their belongings packed and ready to go. Yuuta watched his father carefully, normally he would be ecstatic that Midori had finally agreed to marry Akio. Still he could not trace a line of happiness in his father's face. He wondered briefly if he should speak with him but dismissed the idea, there was no point in bringing back an old subject especially if Midori herself did not discuss it. The carriages finally arrived and they boarded. The wedding was set a bit over a week, he was glad about that. It would give time for Midori to get acquainted again with Akio. It would also give time for him to go around the capital and see what opportunities lie. He had always wanted to go to one of the universities there to study medicine. It has been a while since he studied after their father dismissed his Kuruma sensei.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh! Sasaki sempai!" Tatsuo bowed comically at his cousin.  
  
Sasaki immediately took note of Tatsuo's relaxed demeanor. As long as he'd known Tatsuo, he was always sarcastically joking around. This time though he seemed happy doing so. "Hai Hai! How have you been?"  
  
"Great... Recently..." Tatsuo smiled as he led his older cousin towards the garden.  
  
Sasaki seated himself on the stone bench and stretched his arms.  
  
"That was a long ride for you... All the way here to Edo?" Tatsuo inquired.  
  
Sasue happened to be sitting in the living room when she noticed they had company, she immediately went out to see who it was. She gasped as she saw Sasaki.  
  
"Sasaki sempai!" She called his name ecstatically and came rushing to give him a hug.  
  
Sasaki turned red as the young lady threw her arms around him. It had been a while since he saw her, she had turned into a beautiful woman.  
  
"Now Sasue! Sasaki and I was just talking..." Tatsuo tried to sound indignant.  
  
Sasue went up to him and planted her fist on her hips. "WAKATTA! But you didn't even offer him a drink after that long travel from Kyoto!"  
  
Sasue turned around and smiled sweetly at Sasaki. Sasaki laughed nervously. He grew up with the two of them when he still lived in Edo. He vaguely wondered why he was getting so nervous. He had spoken to men and women of higher stature but Sasue had always had that effect on him.  
  
"So what would you like?" She came closer and radiantly let out another smile.  
  
"Chaa would be nice." He replied not directly looking at her but looking at the statue right behind her.  
  
Tatsuo noticed this and grinned. "So you still get butterflies Sasaki-san?" He motioned to the girl that just left.  
  
"Tatsuo that's not very nice." He cocked his one eyebrow.  
  
"I never did understand the two of you... It's not like we're related by blood... It's only by law." Tatsuo teased.  
  
"You know the reason I left and never told her Tatsuo. Don't bring it back..." Sasaki warned.  
  
"I know that." Tatsuo frowned. "Do you think I'll make her go through "it" again?"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Sasue came back carrying drinks for the two men. She tried to linger there for a bit more but Tatsuo already gave her the "we need privacy" look and she reluctantly left for her room.  
  
Tatsuo put the teacup down on the bench beside him. He stared at Sasaki for a while longer and then finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Since I don't think you came for her...What did you come here for?"  
  
Sasaki met his gaze and cleared his throat. If there was one person he can absolutely be blunt with, it was Tatsuo, his childhood friend.  
  
"I came for your brother. I have a few questions."  
  
Tatsuo inhaled and chose his words carefully. "He is not here but he should be of no concern of yours."  
  
"I got a tip that he might be involved with the Ishin Shishi's." Sasaki just put it out.  
  
"He is at Tama. Our father has mentioned about a dojo there. He had always wanted to go to the Shieikan". Tatsuo paused. "My father might've lost face but my brother is not a fool Sasaki." Tatsuo narrowed his eyes vehemently at the military man in front of him.  
  
"Sou ka. So he had joined them? That is good. It will give me an opportunity to watch him closely in Kyoto." Sasaki sipped the last of his tea.  
  
"May I ask who gave this tip to you?"  
  
Sasaki let out a small laugh "Now.. Now... Tatsuo-kun, we never give out sources... You know that."  
  
"Well I only know of one man who my brother might've wronged in this lifetime."  
  
"I'm all ears Tatsuo."  
  
"Akio.. His father is an influential man... No doubt this tip would have come directly from one of them."  
  
"Why do you think that? What did he do?"  
  
"Hajime eloped with his fiancé."  
  
"How did you know this?" Sasaki narrowed his gaze at Tatsuo.  
  
"I wish I didn't know about it. The neighbors we have are a gossip and a few months ago the police came to interrogate me."  
  
Sasaki coughed.  
  
~Damn you Akio.. Making me go all the way here, just for jealousy...  
  
"Maa... I wish I could tell you that settles our problem." Sasaki spoke as sincerely as possible. "Tatsuo, be assured of one thing, if anything does come up, you will know and your brother will be treated fairly. I swear by Kami and whatever chances I have left with Sasue."  
  
This seemed to satisfy Tatsuo and his vehement look earlier disappeared.  
  
"Will you be staying the night?"  
  
"Iie.. Although I'm exhausted, work never stops in Kyoto."  
  
Both men bowed to each other and as Sasaki was leaving, Sasue was peering through the slit in the window watching them. She strained to hear what they were saying. Her efforts finally paid off when she heard Sasaki say...  
  
"Take care of Sasue until I return."  
  
She smiled. Contented that the man will return, maybe not as soon as she liked, but in time...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Okita was sitting on the wooden plank to the opposite and to the side of Saitou's quarters. It was quite late and tomorrow they would be leaving for Kyoto. He could hear Saitou clearing the room.  
  
What a prepared man... He doesn't need to do that, there'll still be time tomorrow. We don't leave till mid-day.  
  
Okita stared at the stars. The sky was a dark purple and the stars had a yellowish hue. He smiled. It will be the same night sky whether it be in Tama or in Kyoto. He hated to leave but just as Kondou-san said, the proof of a man is his loyalty to his country. A little homesickness, he could bare that. Anyway, it's wasn't like he would be going alone.  
  
His train of thought was broken when he saw Saitou close the lights and had something he was carrying. His curiosity was aroused when Saitou carefully looked left and right then proceeded quietly towards the back. He followed suit.  
  
Saitou was going directly to the stables and was trying to quiet Hikaru as he led him outside of the stable to a clearing. Okita came closer as Saitou got himself on the horse. Before Saitou could leave though, Okita stood in his way.  
  
"What's this about Saitou-san?" Okita kept his voice down so that they would not draw any attention.  
  
"Doke Souzi! This is not your business." Saitou replied as he steadied the horse.  
  
"Don't tell me you will be like some of the others who deserted!" Okita felt himself getting red with anger.  
  
Saitou couldn't help but frown at the young man. "I am not a deserter, even if I was forced to join the Shieikan."  
  
"Wakatta. I'm sorry Hijikata-san did that. However I will not let you leave without an explanation." Souzi stood his ground as Saitou tried to pass. The horse almost Okita's feet.  
  
"I need to see Midori, to make sure everything is in order. I will catch up with the group along the Tokaido." Saitou steadied the horse again. "Get out of the way Souzi. The next time this horse moves, I will not stop it."  
  
Souzi felt relieved that Saitou was not deserting. Actually he was even glad Saitou wanted to say goodbye to his Onee-san. "Tell Onee-san... We will meet again."  
  
Saitou nodded and as Souzi stepped aside, he whipped Hikaru and the horse bolted into a fast stride.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That morning Hijikata threw a fit at Souzi. They were having breakfast when Okita casually mentioned that Saitou went back to Edo. Toshizo upon hearing the news from Okita overturned the table, breaking the tea set and the dishes in a loud clang.  
  
"If he doesn't come back, your head will fly Okita!" He shouted at the young man.  
  
Kondou heard the commotion and quickly entered the room. "What is happening here?"  
  
Hijikata glared and pointed at Okita. "I swear! He gets hard headed each day he grows older!"  
  
The older man waited for answers from Okita. Kondou did not like his men fighting each other.  
  
"He will meet us in Kyoto. I will bet my life on it." Okita replied quietly but confidently.  
  
Hijikata was not satisfied, as he was going out of the room he broke the shoji door with a heavy punch.  
  
"Okita. I'm glad you have come to trust someone so much. I will place trust in your words." Kondou said as he picked up the broken porcelain and turned the table back to where it was.  
  
"Hai! Arigatou Gozaimasu..." 


	29. A Promise and a Purpose

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
italics are thoughts  
  
asterisks/bold are others/sounds/etc

CHAPTER XXIX– A Promise and a Purpose

Hajime cursed over and over again as he rode back to Edo. His mind would not stop cursing anything his eyes fell upon. He cursed the road for being too long. He cursed the horse for being too slow. He cursed the heavens for crying so hard, he was soaked to the bone. The person of course that he cursed most of all was himself. After all he wouldn't be in this situation if he did what he was supposed to and followed suit to Kyoto.

_KUSO!!!!_

Hajime arrived almost dawn the next day. He flew by their house, not even taking a glance at his real home. He had his sights set on the bend around the corner, where Midori was waiting. As he pulled up, he noticed the lights were all turned off. He got off and started knocking on the gate.

_Where is everyone? I know it's a little early but Kuso!_

His knocking turned into a loud banging. Still no one answered. He finally decided to climbed the walls. He went directly to the door and started knocking. Everything remained silent. After another five minutes of lurking around and looking through windows he decided no one was there.

He walked to the middle of the garden speechless. He already reprimanded himself for coming back to Edo. He did not want to berate himself again for coming up empty handed. He looked towards the ground and saw a small loose rock. He nudged it. Did it again, slightly stronger this time. Finally frustrated he kicked the darned thing sending it towards the stone bench with a flat thud. He lit a cigarette and scanned the area. It has been a while since he'd been in her garden. He blinked a couple of times while staring at the clearing where he, Yuuta and Midori spent most of the mornings together. Flicking the ashes off his cigarette, his stare drifted to the stone bench and then further at the corner to the path that leads to the music room. He started to walk towards the familiar path but frowned at himself and took another long drag at his cigarette. He did an abrupt about face and walked out. He left quickly. Nothing was going to happen if he stayed there and waited. He stopped for a moment wondering why he was breathing so hard and his chest thumping annoyingly.

_Saitou you Ahou… _

_----------------------------------------_

He led Hikaru towards the main road. The horse was exhausted and barely acknowledged his lead. Saitou smirked. He wondered briefly, that if the horse could talk, it would be shouting curses at him right about now. Tatsuo would be too. It was at that moment that he realized that there was still one place where he didn't check.

Saitou burst into his house shouting for Tatsuo... His brother came quickly a bit annoyed.

"What the? At such an ungodly hour you decide to pop up.." Tatsuo squinted as he tried to clear the debris from his eyes...

Saitou did not seem to hear his brother. "Onii-san! Do you know where they went?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Midori!"

Tatsuo looked at his younger brother. He took the image of Hajime in slowly, taking note of the slender but toned muscles outlined through the soaked garment he was wearing… His brother seemed to have gotten taller and slightly more muscular. Even his voice was different; it was missing the apathetic tone. He couldn't quite put it but he was sure he heard a tone of concern and passion in them.

"Oh... I don't know. Why would I care about you and your tomboy girlfriend? All you ever give me is a headache."

Tatsuo waited for Hajime to start a fight. Hajime was infamous for that. He'd pick a fight with him for the slightest insult.

Hajime breathe in heavily for a moment his brow furrowed and was about to curse Tatsuo when Hijikata's words came back to him and he bit his tongue. Instead with sheer determination, he calmly looked at his brother and asked "You are sure you don't know?"

Tatsuo thought for a bit.

_The baka is dripping all over the tatami…_

"Sasue get some towels and prepare some miso soup for Hajime."

Hajime glared at him. He was getting so annoyed and impatient. He didn't want a mother right now, he wanted information. He gave meaningful glances to Tatsuo but the latter just ignored him and started smoking in the living room.

Finally Hajime gave up. The dagger looks intended for Tatsuo was not helping, if anything they were making the situation worse as Tatsuo kept grinning at him. Hajime knew how Tatsuo worked, he will have to play his game if he was to get anything out of him. He sat himself down and dried himself. Sasue came in and brought him a light meal. He stared at it, all at once realizing how starved he was. He ate slowly trying to calm his nerves. The sun had started to rise and he was agonizingly aware of the time being lost.

"Tell me Hajime… What did you do for more than two months that you never sent word to us?"

"Nothing." Hajime placed the bowl down and lighted a cigarette.

Tatsuo smirked, the ahou had not changed after all, still secretive and stubborn.

"Sou ka." Tatsuo "How's Hikaru?"

"He's out in the back."

"I know."

"So why ask?"

_Come on… Lose your temper already, so I can give you a good beating. _

"Nothing. I'm quite surprised my horse is still alive for an ahou like yourself, I didn't think he'd last long."

Hajime zipped his lips, knowing that the more they argue the more time it will take for him to get what he wanted out of Tatsuo.

Tatsuo smirked at the young man. _So you're not taking the bait eh?_

"If I told you where Midori might be, will you quit your foolishness?"

Hajime narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Tatsuo shrugged "Ah nothing much. I got wind that the group from Tama was going to Kyoto. No doubt you want to join them but your girl is missing."

"That is correct." Hajime responded carefully.

"Why don't you just settle down, wed Midori and come live here in Edo. I will even give you the money I saved so that you two can get a good start."

Hajime breathe deeply. It was a very interesting and tempting proposition, certainly not a bad one at all. He briefly wondered if Midori would accept such an arrangement. He moved himself towards the window and lit up another stick. Tempting indeed it was.

He turned to the direction of his brother and his eyes settled on the katana that he placed on the tatami. He was able to get a sheath for it, a cheap straight wooden one that did not even fully cover the blade to the hilt. He softly chuckled. That's how poor and helpless he was, he couldn't even get a proper sheath.

"I need some air."

"Help yourself."

-------------------------------

Hajime left the room and walked out towards the back. He was followed suit by Tatsuo, but the latter ignored him and went over to Hikaru. He could see Tatsuo shaking his head, the horse was a bit on the slim side.

He wandered further away.

He stood there for at least fifteen minutes. The past two months flashing before him. Two months but he felt like all his life was re-defined in them. He thought for a moment of what Midori said that night in Tama.

**if I had met you as a thug on the street, I probably would not be disappointed with what you said.**

_Well, I was._ He smirked, he did not tell her. There was no need to for he let go of that the moment Yuuta started calling him "Sensei".

_You crazy little ahou…_ He smirked again, his first student turning out to be hopelessly yaoi.

_We could settle down. I could get a job teaching Kendo – Mugai style. I've improved. _

He frowned. Hijikata had already put so much effort into improving his Hirazuki AND his temper. The Vice-Chief made true to his promise that he will learn a lot in the Shieikan. Hajime grunted, he hated to admit it but two months of training brought out the best skills he had ever hoped for, he could almost beat Okita and aside from the Kondou and Hijikata, there were no others who could've possibly matched him in techinique and speed. He did not want to desert the group, the most productive part of his life was there. Plus Souzi would be really pissed; after all he made a promise. He placed another cigarette on his lips.

**the people there seems to have a definite and concise purpose. I wish you did too**

_A promise…A purpose? _

**__I love this country. I grew up here and the people that I love live here. I would do anything to protect the life I have come to know and love.**

Saitou shook his head. Why were her words keep coming back to intrude at this time, when he needed to think clearly? When did they become so important to him? He joined the Shieikan to become strong. Strong enough to defend himself, defend the household he belonged to and probably even get the life Tatsuo proposed. He mentally mocked himself, he had come to the same conclusion as she, even through all the denials and circles, he came right back.

_Chichi... I finally understand mamoru... Her purpose is mine... _

He crossed his arms in front of him and leaned heavily on the wooden column.

Hajime picked himself up. He had wasted enough time already. If he left now, he could still catch the group along the Tokaido, otherwise he'll just have to go to Kyoto and introduce himself to the Daimyo of Aizu. He hurried to the stable and took Hikaru from his brother. The latter frowned upon realizing that his offer just got rejected.

"So I guess the calling of that damned sword is much more important." Tatsuo slammed gate leading out of the stable.

Hajime stopped the horse and waited from his brother to come out. His face was hard as steel.

"Onii-san. This sword is but an instrument to protect."

Tatsuo snorted. "Yeah and you would much rather go galavanting to Kyoto and play the heroic samurai than live a quiet life."

"Even if I were to stay, there would be no peace even here in Edo, even she would say the same thing."

"SURE and that is why she left you." Tatsuo sneered.

"No onii-san. I asked her to leave. A headstrong girl like her would've never listened if she didn't realize the situation we are in."

"You will not look for her?"

Tatsuo saw the steel palid face soften for a moment then the shield on Hajime's face came up again. "I will always keep my eyes open. I must go."

It pained him to help Hajime. Kyoto was the last place he wanted Hajime to go but at least his younger brother's burden will lessen if he had one less thing to worry about...

"Hajime. She is in Kyoto, no doubt with Akio. Be careful Akio is somehow related to Sasaki. Don't do anything foolish."

"Hontoni arigatou onii-san. I have no intentions that are foolhardy, my purpose there is to join Kondou-san and the group." he paused contemplating " It was her choice to go back to Akio, but it is mine to make sure she is safe."

He bowed to his brother, but the later held him straight and gave him a hug between men of equals.

_Baka yarou.... Hajime you better be good enough not to get killed._

----------------------------------------------------

A few days later....

She gazed around the room. There were many men, mostly half-way drunk. She frowned as her gaze settled upon her husband to be. Akio was heavily slurring and kept jugging down the bottle of what they called "Gin". She grimaced, she was certain "Gin" was supposed to be served in those small little cups, not by the bottle. She started to get up the table to give Akio a piece of her mind, but decided it was not worth the trouble.

She fiddled with her tea. She was so sure it wasn't just her imagination, she was the only one in the whole room having a non-alcoholic beverage. She sighed, if only her stomach and her nose were a little bit more tolerant.

_Come to think of it, Hajime was a good drinker._

She thought about the first night he did not come back to the dojo. Oh she wanted so much to throw a fit at his thoughtlessness, but he came home so tidy and there was no hint of alcohol at all. She would've never known, had not Souzi ran straight to the sink and started vomiting. The poor boy was so purple in the face that she forgot that she was going to give Hajime a good lashing.

Midori smiled, from that day on, he had always informed her when not to wait for him or at least had someone else to. Hajime never gave her another reason to be angry at his drinking again, it was as if he knew she was upset that day.

The smile immediately faded from her face. A sudden blank expression came over her and she slightly shook her head, as if it would help clear her head of her memories. She forced to pay attention at what was going on around her. Akio had told her that this was a formal function for the men of the Mimawarigumi and the other groups to get to know each other. She wondered if they were being succesful to their purpose, as far as she can tell the men seemed to be more divided than ever. Each keeping to their own groups as was easily told by the uniforms they wore. She ventured to guess four groups in all... The men in the head table all wore black with silver or gold embroidery no doubt they were reponsible for the event, the men in the middle of the room were the Mimawarigumi, who were wearing a combination of black hakama and blue and grey uniforms. To the far left were men wearing red uniforms but some of them were in plain yukatas, while the men on the far right were wearing teal haoris with white triangles at the hem. No doubt the last two groups were what they called Roshitais... What were they again? Akio was explaining to her the other night that they were recruiting members from nobility to farmers.

_At least the Shogunate is doing something to keep the peace..._

Had it been any other time she would've been so thrilled to be here. She briefly thought that she might even enjoy being a hostess to the guests, but she was feeling a bit tired and melancholy from the recent events in her life that thinking about others were not her priority.

_How much longer must I stay here?_

She slumped her face on the table as she realized she will have to agonize for another two hours. She stood up and headed for the table of women to the far right. She had been restraining herself to go to them earlier as earlier that week she had been the subject of their gossip. But it was better than being alone and bored to death. Who knows? Maybe she'll even get entertained for the next two hours? She crossed to the right headed straight for the table filled with gossipers...

"Anou!!!"

"Huh?" She spun around to be greeted by a young man dressed in the teal colored uniform running over to her.

"Onee-san!!!"

He stopped himself short of hugging her and scratched the back of his head as if he was embarrassed...

"Souzi! How come you're here?" Midori beamed, partly relieved that she wouldn't have to put up with the ladies at the corner..

"We just got commissioned earlier today. Everyone is here, Kondou-san and Hijikata-san." The young man smiled again.

"Sou ka..." Midori did not want to say more.

"Anou... Sorry about that... Not everyone... Saitou-san, he didn't seem to have made it for the induction ceremonies." The lad scratched his head again, aware of the uncomfortable air that just passed.

Midori looked at Souzi, there was no reason for them to be uncomfortable. "Well I hope he makes it here to Kyoto so that he can be with your group."

"Hai! Or else Hijikata-san will kill me...."

"Nah... You're too much of a tenshi for that old man. He'd never want to lose you." She patted him on the head...

Souzi cringed a little. "Onee-san... Stop doing that..".

"Ma... Sumanai... It's an old habit..." She winked at him. "Hey Souzi it's hot in here, do you think you can go out?"

The young lad grinned and Midori felt herself wince a little, that grin was a little bit to Hajime-san like. The boy must be spending too much time with Hajime. They took a seat at the concrete stairs at the right side of the hall. It was so obvious that both wanted a little privacy. After a few moments of silent, both turned towards each other and said...

"Anou... How's Saitou-san/Hajime?" Okita said Saitou-san of course and it was Hajime for Midori

Both looked at each other weird.

"What are you talking about Souzi?"

"Well I asked first!" the young man tried to sound indignant.

Midori pulled her legs upward closer to her chest, not minding that she was ruining her obi and crumpling her kimono. "I might be the one who left Souzi, but you and I know he asked me to."

"Gome... I didn't mean it to sound..." Souzi gathered his thoughts. "You know I thought it was kind of weird earlier that you didn't mention meeting with him. I thought you only did so because there were so many people in there.

She looked up the purple sky... "Don't worry about it. He's a much better man now, he can take care of himself. After all I made a promise to myself to support him and if this is the best way... So be it..."

"Well... sono..." Souzi breathe deeply. "He came back to Edo... I don't think he came back to get you though, it was just to say goodbye."

Midori smiled sadly to herself. "That is much better. I'm relieved."

"Hey don't say that!" Souzi turned to look at her.

"I don't mean anything bad by it. People need closure in everything. Whether it be in a story, in a lyric or in a relationship." She sighed. "Our's just came to an end Souzi."

Souzi was about to protest when he remembered the conversation he had with Hijikata a few weeks ago. Just as he had no right to judge Saitou that day, he had no right to judge her at this moment.

Okita decided to drop the subject, "So why are you here?"

"My fiancee is at this party."

Souzi's blue eyes widened and Midori saw them eventhough it was pretty dark.

"I feel..." Souzi sighed. "I feel so lost, with everything that's happened... The group coming here to Kyoto... You leaving... Now you're telling me you're getting married, I thought you and Saitou-san..."

Midori let go of her legs and gave Souzi a hug. "It's a long story Souzi. He finally came to his own, that's what I've always wanted. Funny though, I didn't think it would backfire so badly..." the words trailed from her but she picked herself up and smiled to the boy, "Hey... I might be getting married but that doesn't mean you'll never see me again. As far as the group coming to Kyoto, well isn't it an honor to finally be of service. What were you practicing for?"

"I guess you're right."

"No regrets okay? Life's too short for regrets." She contemplated for a minute about what she said. It was only a short while ago that she learned it's meaning.

Souzi nodded his head as she let him go.

Midori stood up, "By the way Souzi... I have something that I forgot to give to Hajime. I've been thinking of just not giving it to him, but it's been sitting with my things and since I'm going to be starting a new life... It needs to go."

Souzi bit the insides of his cheek. He hated "letting go". Why was it that everything was so damned fleeting? His time with his family, his sister, the time spent in Tama and the time spent with his new found friend...

"Are you sure you don't want to give it yourself?"

"No. It's much bett...."

Their conversation was interrupted when Akio all of a sudden draped his arms around Midori. The man reeking of rice wine trailing his nose around Midori's neck and savoring it. Souzi immediatley stood up and was in the defensive. He slowly put his hand towards his sides just in case he needed a quick draw with his sword.

"Oh? Who are you?" Akio sneered immediately going for his own sword, drawing it partially. Midori placed one of her hands on Akio's neck and kissed him deeply while her other hand slowly pushed the sword back in with it's owner.

The young man with the blue eyes stared at her.


	30. Another Beginning

CHAPTER 30: Another Beginning

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
italics are thoughts  
  
asterisks/bold are others/sounds/etc

"Take your filthy hands off her now!" Okita demanded as he glared at the two.

Akio touched Midori's face and moved her gently away, then he licked his lips. "Boy... Is it so bad that I enjoy my bride to be?"

Okita inhaled suddenly taken by surprise.

"Say the word boy and we will settle this matter right here." Akio cocked his head.

"Ure..." Okita struggled at his dilemma. He never expected Midori's fiancee to be so disgusting. He threw Midori an incredulous look.

"He's right Souzi." Midori moved closer to Akio's side and placed her arms around his waist. "Sorry anata. Souzi is a friend of mine, he was just being helpful as always. I never did tell you, he saved me that time Saitou wasn't around."

"Ah yes that bastard." Akio let out a chuckle and boldly approached Okita and patted him on the shoulder "So you are that wonderful boy... Sumimasen. I am Shinyou Akio, why don't you join us and have a drink?"

Okita swallowed hard. His whole body stiffened as Akio continued to pat his shoulder as if they were good friends. "I.... "

"Oh anata! Souzi cannot hold his liquor well." She continued to hold him tightly making sure Akio forgot all about his katana. "Go inside, Souzi and I have some catching up to do." She smiled sweetly at Akio.

"One more kiss and I will leave." Akio bent down and claimed her lips. Okita did all he could from gagging at the sight.

"I am sure we will see each other again boy." With that he left the two.

Okita stood stupefied.

_What the hell was that?_

Midori let out a sigh as he turned back towards her young friend.

"I think Hajime rubbed off some of his personality on you." she joked. The young man did not answer but turned to sit down once more. Midori frowned at the gesture.

An uncomfortable silence passed.

The boy finally spoke up. "So... What was that you wanted to give to Saitou-san?"

"Just a sheath." She picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it into the lily pond in front.

"You know where to find me. We still have an hour, if you can get it to me by then I'll make sure he gets it." Okita stood up and started to leave.

She heard him walking away, suddenly her eyes started to blur as tears threatened to come out.

"Souzi..." she called out but did not turn.

"Hai?" He did not stop walking.

"Betsuni." Her tears fell unwantedly.

Okita heard her croak. He shook his head as he walked further to the entrance.

_Hijikata-san... Wakarimasen... Subete..._

The hour passed with a very quiet Okita drumming his fingers on the table. He had been watching the couple the entire time.

_She puts on a good show. Can't believe she's chosen him over Saitou-san.._

"Souzi. We didn't come here to sit around." Hijikata lightly knocked on Okita's head.

"I'm not in the mood. Leave me be Hijikata-san." he brushed the Toshizo's hand away.

"What the heck are you staring at?" Hijikata followed Okita's stare that led to the front left table close to the head table.

"Oh. She is beautiful." Hijikata teased. "Too bad, she has a poor choice in men."

Okita rolled his eyes. "Look more closely."

"Well.. Well... That was fast..." Hijikata smirked. "This is good, then we don't have to worry about Saitou going after her again."

"Urusei!" Okita pounded the table.

"Calm down Souzi. That's not your business."

"It sure the hell is."

"NO IT'S NOT. Stay out of it, nothing good can come out with you meddling. Let it go it's course." Hijikata warned.

Souzi let out a heavy breath. "Aren't we leaving yet?"

"Almost. Come I want you to meet Kanryuusai and the Chief Serizawa Kamo."

"What Chief? Isn't Kondou-san THE CHIEF?"

"Yes he and Serizawa-san, they will head up the Shinsengumi."Hijikata pulled Okita off the seat and herded him closer to the head table.

_Shinsengumi... That's right. We are now supposed to be Kyoto's protectors..._

Souzi's thoughts were lost as he was introduced to Serizawa and then to the high ranking military officials in Kyoto. The boy barely managed to keep up with the bombardment of names thrown at him that moment.

Hijikata finally finished taking him around. He saw Hijikata walk off with the last person he was introduced to, Sasaki Tadasaburo, leader of the Mimawarigumi. He didn't bother to ask Hijikata if Sasaki and he were friends, he was too distracted by the fact that the Shiyou Akio was wearing the same black hakama and grey/blue haori.

----------------------------

Saitou Hajime arrived the morning after the ceremonies. As he entered the great city of Kyoto, a grin crept up to his face. It wasn't that he was particularly in awe at the large and majestic castles that greeted him, the city itself was profound. The streets were full of scholars, merchants and of course lingerers. The city was relatively clean, full of beautiful sakura's in full bloom early in summer. Plus, it was easy to find his way around. He grinned for all that and that fact that Kyoto symbolized all that was Japanese.

Now what was all the people thinking going against the Shogunate and assassinating pro-Shogunate officials and nobilities? That was stupid. The peace should be kept and keeping the current form of government is the best way to keep the peace and pride as a people. He filled with pride as he approached the headquarters at Mibu, he will now be part of what has kept Japan great.

"May I know your business sir?" A guard at the gate inquired.

"I am part of Kondou-san's group. I would like to speak with him."

"Do you have any papers?"

"No."

"Sumimasen, you cannot enter without someone vouching for your identity." The guard blocked the main entrance.

"If you would please go in there and announce my presence I am sure someone from inside will vouch for me." Saitou insisted.

"Sorry but the Daimyo is inside and we were ordered to make sure security is tight today. You will have to wait for them to come out."

Saitou let out an exasperated sigh and stood right next to the guard waiting.

_Ahou... _

_------------------------------_

Not far from Mibu, a brother and a sister were enjoying some rice balls and tea.

"So how do you like living here?" Yuuta turned to his sister putting down the study books he was reading but not letting go of the food in his hands.

"It's okay. Why do you ask?" she turned his way.

"Oh nothing. I'm just really glad we finally got here. It's the center for everything! I went to the university today, I miss Kuruma sensei but there's so much more to learn! I'm starting to think that maybe we should open our doors! Just look at Akio he knows so much and no doubt going to Europe was the best for him."

"Urusei Yuuta! Not everything from the foreigners are good. Why do you think we are here in Kyoto?"

"Your wedding of course." the boy looked at his sister puzzled.

"BAKA! We're here because Akio is commissioned to the Mimawarigumi's. He is commissioned because we are close to a civil war."

The young man just shrugged his shoulder "That has been a long time coming onee-san. I'm not surprised."

"Do you not care?" Midori's voice peeked.

"It's not like I can do anything about it." the young man took a mouthful of riceball, "By the way onee-san, with Akio commissioned, don't you find it rather interesting that he's fighting for the bakufu? I mean ever since we got here, I have not heard him boast about his trips nor about his experiences."

Midori shook her head. "He's like that. Wise enough to know when to keep his silence." She frowned at the half-hearted defense of her fiancee.

"I don't know... He doesn't make sense, like he has two faces."

"Quiet Yuuta! Don't ever mention that again. Don't even mention your preference for the foreigners for your own sake." she pleaded.

She opened the shoji doors and looked around making sure no one heard them talking. She let out a sigh of relief and noted how red the setting sun was.

------------------------------

Saitou Hajime was beginning to lose his patience. It was almost dusk and no one has come out of the building. The cursed guard stood like a statue blocking his way. He finally decided that it was time to "forcefully" announce himself. As he moved to face the guard though, the gates opened and he was greeted by a group of men wearing blue/grey uniforms, behind them were two men whom he recognized. Akio was walking right beside Sasaki. Saitou immediately placed himself behind the guard watching the two closely.

"Sasaki-san, we should have first pick on where to patrol. Those farmers have no right to suggest drawing lots. We are of higher stature and have been here in the area longer."

"Akio it is not a question of status or even time. It does not matter if we are assigned elsewhere as long as it is in Kyoto. The purpose is the same. It is precisely your kind of thinking that has made grievances escalate between the people."

"Tch. Fine."

_Serves you right. Ahou._

Another group passed this time though the men circled a central figure, a rather small man who was wearing gosuku (armor) and jinbaori (vest) coupled with yoroi (dress)

_Bodyguards?_

Finally a familiar face caught his eye and he lunged forward to the surprise of the guard. The guard blocked his way and the supposedly bodyguards formed a line shielding the small man behind them.

"What the hell are you doing?" cried the guard.

"Let go! I have to talk to Hijikata-san!" He wrestled free of the guard and the next thing Saitou saw were at least ten swords pointed his way. He was not fazed though and he shouted again at the man towards the back.

"Nani?" Kondou turned his head right but could not see beyond the bodyguards. Hijikata himself was behind Kondou and saw much less.

"Hijikata-san! Kondou-san I am here... Saitou Hajime." he shouted while the guards pushed him back.

The commotion got the attention of the men who passed prior and they turned back. Sasaki contained his laugh while Akio upon seeing the familiar face, scowled. The small man at the back pushed his way to the front leading to Hajime.

"Matsudaira-san, please stay at the back." beckoned one of the men.

"Hai... Let me pass." The men reluctantly moved and he was face to face with Saitou.

"Son. What is your name?" the man asked in a low but firm voice.

Saitou looked down at the man and decided that it was not time to speak to a complete stranger. He needed to speak with Kondou or Hijikata, or else he will be left standing there again for half the day.

"Hijikata-san!" he shouted again.

"Yarou! Answer the Daimyo NOW!" The guards pointed their katanas again.

"Put those down." the Daimyo motioned to his men and the complied. "Bring Hijikata-san here."

Moments later a much confused Hijikata was brought at the Daimyo's request. He smirked as he realized that the fool who was shouting and got the Daimyo's attention was Saitou.

"Hijikata-san. I've come to join you." Saitou managed to bow slightly.

"Hijikata-san, please introduce me to this young man. He does not seem to recognize people when he is being spoken to."

"Sorry Matsudaira-san, he is a part of our group. He had matters to settle back in Edo which is why he was late in joining us." Toshizo spoke softer, hoping that the Daimyo will forgive the incident.

"Saitou-kun, this is Matsudaira Katamori, Daimyo of Aizu our primary supporter." Toshi gave Saitou a look indicating that he should pay respect but the latter just nodded an acknowledgement.

"He did not get commissioned I suppose?" Matsudaira ignored Saitou's puzzled looks and directed his question to Toshi.

"Iie. He is the one Kondou-san was speaking to Kiyokawa-san about. We were hoping that he would admit him since we can vouch for his person and his swords skills.

"Ah... Sou ka." The Daimyo still did not turn to look at Saitou, who by now was slightly frowning that the Daimyo did not acknowledge his presence. "Tell Kiyokawa that I approve and that he is commissioned starting today."

Toshi could not believe what he was hearing. After that scene and the rude approach of Saitou the Daimyo was giving him special favors? The Daimyo seemed to have read Hijikata's thoughts and chuckled, he then turned to the slightly lost, slightly annoyed Saitou and said, "You came all the way here? Twenty swords at your face did not frighten you? I will be keeping an eye on you Saitou-kun."

With that the Daimyo left and those who remained were kept silent.


	31. Shared Opposites

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
italics or are thoughts  
  
asterisks/bold are others/sounds/etc  
  
(sorry about this... My wordprocessor isn't doing a good job on formatting.  
  
CHAPTER 31: Shared Opposites  
  
"Saitou-san..."  
  
"Yes Okita?"   
  
The young man let a smile creep onto his face, was that really Saitou-san who made the commotion earlier that evening? He pushed the thoughts away as he saw Saitou scowl at him, obviously reading his mind.  
  
Souzi sat himself on the tatami mat, making himself comfortable. He crossed his legs and laid down his katana to the floor and took off the headband. The headband was ridden with sweat, he had just finished his first patrol that night and it was a pleasant surprise to see Saitou-san finally join them.  
  
"Here." the young man pushed a long cardoard box towards Saitou.  
  
Saitou slightly cocked his head confused.  
  
"Open it." Okita waited as Saitou bent down to get the box.  
  
"A present? From you?" Saitou smirked "I thought you were as poor as I?"  
  
Souzi smiled a bit more. It was rare that Saitou would joke with him. Obviously, that was his way of saying thanks.  
  
"It's not from me. It's from Onee-san."  
  
He almost regretted letting Saitou know who it came from as the smirk turned into a frown. Souzi watched as Saitou slowly unwrapped the package. What greeted the amber eyed man was a beautiful lacquer covered sheath. He watched as Saitou moved across the room and took his own katana out of the wooden sheath.  
  
"So you finally have one." Okita smiled again. "I thought you'd never get one. How long was it that you kept walking down that store in Tama?"  
  
"I stopped counting." Saitou slowly sheathed his katana to the black one, noting how smoothly both fell into place. He moved back from the wall and drew the sword out slowly.   
  
Very nice...  
  
He placed it back and positioned himself for a battou-jutsu.   
  
Swish  
  
The katana came out swift with his draw. He hid a smile from the younger man. A good sheath did make a difference. Now he wasn't really going to be doing the battou-jutsu most of the time but knowing he could actually do it without worry of damaging his sword or getting it stuck mid-way gave him peace of mind.  
  
I better leave. Saitou-san can't enjoy freely if I hung around.  
  
The boy paid his goodbyes to a much better demeanored man, at least for the moment.  
  
"Will you consider it Hijikata-san? Kondou-san?" Sasaki waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Of course I don't see a problem with it." Kondou answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Ahem..." Hijikata interjected. "Serizawa-san isn't here and I don't think we can make a decision without him."  
  
Kondou stared at Hijikata wondering what was going on in his head.  
  
"It wouldn't be appropriate to just go pass him. Anyway, it is quite unusual that Akio would like the whole group to be present in his own wedding." Hijikata looked at Sasaki suspiciously.  
  
Sasaki let out a sigh, Hijikata they had been talking for quite a while now and Hijikata was immovable. "As I said before, this is just to foster better relationship among the patrol groups. He has been feeling guilty about how immature he acted two days ago and he wishes to show respect for everyone by having them in his own wedding. I don't see anything unreasonable in that, ONLY good can come out of it Toshi, you know that."  
  
Don't take me for a fool Sasaki... Hijikata frowned "As I said we will have to wait for Serizawa."  
  
Kondou caught a hint of annoyance in Hijikata's voice. "Ah well... Sasaki-san it's getting late. I'm sure you are tired as well. We will let Serizawa-san know and let you know tomorrow."  
  
Sasaki bowed in resignation and left. As soon as Kondou was sure that Sasaki was not coming back he turned to Hijikata and inquired what the problem was.   
  
"It is a simple invitation. No doubt the wedding will be grand and I did not like the tone you took with Sasaki-san."   
  
Hijikata just shrugged. "Serizawa has a temper. He'd make a big deal about this and we might lose face either way if he refuses. He is easily offended, you know this."  
  
Kondou threw Toshi another suspicious look. "Fine then. Go speak with him and let me know."  
  
"Hai. Good night Kondou-san." Toshi bowed.  
  
Toshi carefully slid the door shut behind him, his mind brooding at the events that just happened.  
  
Only good... Sasaki, what are you up to? Saitou will not take kindly to this.  
  
Hijikata did not sleep well that night. He dreaded the fact that Serizawa would definitely say yes. The fool was too fond of liquor and social events.   
  
The fool will not let this pass.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hijikata's fears were well-founded. Not only did Serizawa say yes in front of Kondou, he asked the two young men sitting beside them to go at once to Sasaki.  
  
"I told you Toshi that it would be alright with Serizawa. Now look what you've done, I bet Sasaki did not take kindly to your words yesterday." Kondou shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"Ah... Forget that Kondou, all we need is..." Serizawa paused wrote a brief note and looked at the two captains sitting across the hall. "Okita and... you...." He motioned to the taller man beside Okita. "Hurry and give this to Sasaki-san."  
  
"Wait!" Hijikata exclaimed "Do we actually have to send two of our Captains to their camp?"  
  
"Toshi! What is going on with you? It is only right we send them." Kondou interjected.  
  
"But Kondou-san, we don't have to send Saitou too. He will be on his first patrol soon." Toshi insisted.  
  
"That is not until later." Serizawa interrupted, then stood up and walked over to the two Captains.   
  
"Here Okita-kun give it to Sasaki. Hurry now."  
  
Okita gave Saitou a puzzed look but proceeded to follow orders and left not knowing what the note was nor hearing Hijikata's protest on sending the two men.  
  
"Kondou-san! There's no need..." Toshi pleaded in vain.  
  
"They're gone Hijikata. Lighten up." Serizawa smiled anticipating another bout of drinking that was soon to come.  
  
--------------  
  
"Dame! I wanted to go out today." the young man stomped his feet as they made their way through the crowded street.  
  
The taller man ignored the pouting boy and continued on without stopping to wait.  
  
"Why do we have to do this?" the boy let out an exasperated sigh. "I have better things to do..."  
  
Saitou waited for Souzi to catch up. He frowned as the lad did not seem to care he was waiting. "Hurry up Okita."  
  
The boy strolled over by Saitou's side and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Ever since we got here, I have not had a chance to go look around."  
  
"Well here's your chance." Saitou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Saitou-san! I hear a few yards east there's a place called the Shimabara. All Sanosuke and Shinpachi could talk about last night was that place. They'd snicker and everytime I'd ask them what it was, they'd laugh and tell me "little boys" don't need to know." Souzi pouted again and scratched the back of his head. "Chikusho! First that! Now this!"  
  
Saitou kept walking trying in vain to ignore the boy who was starting to irritate him.  
  
"Everyone treats me like a child! I was assigned as 1st Squad Captain for goodness sake!"  
  
The taller man opened his mouth just enough to let out a breath. He was careful not to open them freely because he wanted to choose his words carefully. He grinned, that was another thing he learned from Hijikata. Finally he spoke, "Stop Souzi."  
  
"Huh? Can't you at least listen to me?" The young man kicked a pebble on the road and it hit the wheel of a wagon passing by.  
  
"No one likes to listen to a complainer." Saitou saw the boys pout deepened. "No one will treat you better if you pouted either."  
  
"It's no use talking to you." the young man picked up his pace "Hurry up. I want to get this to Sasaki and get it over with."  
  
"Suit yourself."   
  
They walked towards the Mimawarigumi's headquarters, both lost in thought. The boy all caught up in his own predicaments while the other wondered what their business with Sasaki was.  
  
Either way it's a good chance to catch up with Sasaki-sempai...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Onee-chan! You'll owe me for this!" Yuuta shouted at his sister while she continued to drag him down the road. "I had plans today! First to go to a nice restaurant, then go see the Sakura blossoms, then go to the University, then go to..."  
  
"Oh QUIT IT Yuuta-kun! I'm not going there alone and you as my ONLY brother should be worried!" she shouted back at him.  
  
People were starting to look at them the siblings now, wondering why a decently dressed young woman was dragging a half-dressed young man behind her. The snickered as thoughts of infidelity and naughtiness went through their minds. Yuuta being the observant person he was noticed and decided to speak more softly.  
  
"Onee-chan... I don't believe you... Why couldn't you have just taken a lady-in-waiting or one of those nice girls back from the mansion? Why me?"  
  
Midori squeezed the lad with her good hand. "Because" she paused and winked at her younger brother, "we're going to a place FULL of men..."  
  
Yuuta burst out laughing, not an embarassed laugh but rather a contented one. He had always wondered about it but never asked since she got back, his sister accepted him. He went ahead of her and took the lead, lightly tugging at her hand indicating that they should hasten.  
  
"So all that talk about Akio forgetting his lunch and you feeling bad because you put so much effort into it... All that was a lie...." He laughed heartily and his sister laughed merrily with him as they headed to the Mimawarigumi's headquarters. 


	32. Hello and Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
italics or are thoughts  
  
asterisks/bold are others/sounds/etc  
  
(sorry about this... My wordprocessor isn't doing a good job on formatting.  
  
CHAPTER 32: Hello and Goodbye

It only took them less than half an hour to reach the headquarters. Midori was expecting the guards to at least question on who they were but to her surprise they let them in easily. As they walked along the garden, she was quite amazed at how orderly everything was kept. There were no men loitering around, not a single leaf on the ground and the only noise she could hear were emanating from the dojo were kiai's were being used. She had heard from Akio before that swordsman also show their spirit by loud kiai (shouts) during battle, she reprimanded herself for classifying it as "noise". They wandered to the long corridor were a man who was acting "hall monitor", motioned them to come.  
  
"Miss, are you looking for Akio-kun?" asked the stocky man.  
  
"Hai. Would you happen to know where he is?"  
  
"Iie, but the commander should know. Please follow me."  
  
Yuuta grabbed his sister ears. "Onee-san you said this would be a great place to go.... It's quiet and dead here."  
  
"Quiet Yuuta..." She slapped the lad's hand away as they were shown into a separate room.  
  
"Glad you came by Midori..." Sasaki lifted his face from the papers he was reading and smiled at his guests. "Ah and you must be..."  
  
"Yuuta desu!" the young man bowed at the commander.   
  
Yuuta did not take his eyes of Sasaki, obviously enthranced by the young commanders striking face. Sasaki almost squirmed at Yuuta's weird gaze but he was quick to regain his composure and offered the siblings a seat.  
  
"What brings you here Midori?"  
  
"It's kind of embarassing but I just wanted to bring Akio his bento." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Ah but unfortunately he is on an errand today and won't be back until later tonight." Sasaki.  
  
"Sou ka?" Her heart leapt for a minute and she wondered if her sudden joy showed in the sound of her voice. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw the commander slightly smirk at her response. She had no time to answer though as they were interrupted by the same "hall monitor", who announced another set of guest for Sasaki.  
  
"Kochira e dozo." The man herded two young men dressed in light blue.   
  
_(Kuso! I really need to re-assign this man to something else. He dumps every single visitor into my office!)_  
  
Sasaki went to greet the two Shinsengumi captains but stopped midway upon seeing the familiar face of Saitou Hajime. _(Chikushou! They are not to meet yet. This is not the time. I really am going to kill this young man...)_ He cursed the hall monitor over and over again in his head while he greeted the newcomers. Sasaki was careful not to open the door too wide so that the two siblings would be hidden from view.  
  
"Sasaki-san it is good to see you again." Okita bowed. "Our chief Serizawa sent us to deliver this letter to you." The blue eyed lad handed the letter to the man with pitch dark eyes.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Sasaki bowed again.  
  
Saitou just stared at Sasaki not making a move. He vaguely wondered why Sasaki had not spoken or looked directly at him the whole time. He became aware of Okita trying to push his back.  
  
"What are you doing Okita???" Saitou growled at the young man.  
  
Okita turned red in front of Sasaki. He wanted to be discreet with Saitou who completely forgot to show respect to Sasaki. _(Kami-sama Kondou will have our head if you don't pay respects to this man Saitou)_ He tried again but Saitou was immovable and oblivious to Okita's situation.  
  
Sasaki sighed, all he wanted for them was to go away. "Give my regards. I have urgent matters to attend to. Shitsurei shimasu." He turned to close the door as the two turned to each other.  
  
"What were you thinking Saitou?" Okita was pissed.  
  
"Why did you keep pushing me?" Saitou replied annoyed.  
  
"Saitou that was Sasaki, Commander and of equal status as Kondou! You need to pay respect!" Okita accidentally raised his voice.  
  
"He is an old acquaintance of mine..." Saitou said thoughtfully, again wondering why Sasaki chose to ignore him the whole time.  
  
"Still Saitou that's no reason..."  
  
The argument was interrupted when the young lad who was sitting beside Midori ran to the door before Sasaki could close it.  
  
"Saitou SENSEI!!!" Yuuta came bursting like a child, a smile plastered across his face.  
  
If Sasaki could draw his katana and slice Yuuta in half at that moment he probably would've done so.  
  
"Midori! Midori! Come see Sensei... Quick!" Yuuta exclaimed completely forgetting the fact that two were enstranged.  
  
Midori hesitated for a bit but since her younger brother would not stop shouting she was forced to come to them to Sasaki's dismay. She took leave of Sasaki, who by now had given up all hopes of stopping the premature meeting of the two. She then went and dragged her brother further outside, telling him that if he'd like to speak with Saitou they have to get out of there first because he was causing an embarassing scene. As they walked out of the headquarters she wasn't sure if she was feeling anxious because of all the embarassment Yuuta caused or if it was because in a few more moments she'd be face to face with him again.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A few more moments they were followed by Saitou and Okita. Okita couldn't help but smile happily at the sudden fate meeting of the two and aside from that he was greatly intrigued by Midori's brother and his relationship with Saitou. As soon as they got out of the gates, the young man beside Midori grabbed Saitou by the arm. Okita stopped himself from dropping on the road laughing as the young man slipped his arm into Saitou's like a girl. Okita could almost see Saitou's heavy breath and flinching skin.   
  
Sensei ka...  
  
He decided to let the two men "enjoy" each other's company. It was a one way street but Souzi knew that Saitou welcomed the sight of an old friend no matter how peculiar the meeting and the person was. They walked following Midori's lead, opposite of the Shinsengumi headquarters.   
  
"Sensei. How have you been? What uniform is that? What group do you belong to? Where can I go see you?" Yuuta was beaming.  
  
"Be quiet Yuuta." Saitou's reply was curt.  
  
"Sumimasen Sensei... I haven't done any kind of practice at all. I haven't even picked up a bokken since that time you left."   
  
Saitou looked at Yuuta for a minute, he was about to brush off Yuuta's arm that was encircled in his but as he tried to do so, he felt Yuuta's grip on him tighten. He sighed, the young lad was like an octopus, if he tried another attempt who knows what Yuuta would do? _( Encircle both arms around you and probably not just your arm but also your neck...)_ Saitou gulped, THAT was not happening so he decided to put up with the arm.  
  
"Ne Sensei... Do you think I should start again? Now that you're here..." Yuuta's voice had now grown soft to Saitou's dismay.   
  
"No. I am no longer your Sensei. You should focus on the things you are good at." He really did mean it. Not that he was being cruel but the lad had no sword skills whatsoever, even if he did train him again it would not be practical to do so. "There are people who work best with their minds and Yuuta, you should do that."  
  
"HAI!!!" The young man beamed again...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okita caught up with Midori who walked briskly. Okita was panting already and he could almost feel like he was going to have another "fit".  
  
"Wait up..." He called to the young lady.  
  
Midori waited, noting that the Souzi seemed to have grown pale. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Souzi replied between short breaths.  
  
"You don't look like it." She rubbed the boys back, not that it would do anything for him but still...  
  
"I'm fine now. Don't walk to fast, Saitou and..."  
  
"Yuuta." she interjected..  
  
"Well their still way at the back. Let's wait up for them. I have a feeling Yuuta won't make it to your house if we let them be alone." Souzi smiled that boyish smile of his.  
  
"Ah.. well... What would you expect from my crazy brother and his sensei?"  
  
"Hajime...." Okita interrupted.   
  
"Huh?" She was puzzled.  
  
"You used to call him... HAJIME..." The boy looked into the brown eyes questioningly.  
  
"Yes... Sou ka... You're right.." She smiled back at his serious face.  
  
"Sorry it's not my business..."  
  
"It's okay. You are both our friend."  
  
"So he finally joined you guys huh?" Midori kept the smile.  
  
"Hai... He's assigned as Captain of the third squad." the boy said enthusiastically.   
  
"That's great."  
  
"Hai! At first I thought we might have a problem commissioning him into the Shinsengumi but by some weird meeting with the Daimyo of Aizu he easily got in."  
  
"The Daimyo?"   
  
Souzi nodded his head. "I wasn't there but I heard from Hijikata-san that he was mistaken as a hitokiri and somehow through the whole fiasco the daimyo got impressed and signed him in right away with us."  
  
Midori smiled wistfully. _(Yes... That's him... He can do anything...)_  
  
"By the way onee-san... Who is that Yuuta?" Okita pointed at the two who were coming near.   
  
"Well Yuuta is my younger brother. He's Saitou's student when we were back in Edo." She felt her heart jump at the sudden flood of memories. As she looked at the two who came closer, she couldn't help but remember all the time she spent at the garden watching Saitou teach Yuuta Kendo. It was a weird feeling, almost surreal now that she was with Akio.  
  
"They seem awfully close." Souzi interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Yes... They DO have a special relationship." She smiled again wistfully. Again her mind drifting to Edo.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn! We're almost at our house." Yuuta complained to Saitou.  
  
"You guys sure took your time." Okita jabbed at Saitou, to which the latter glared as an answer back.  
  
"Come Yuuta, the house is just at the corner." She motioned to Yuuta to let go of Saitou but never met Saitou's gaze.  
  
"But! But!"  
  
"Come now..."  
  
"No.. You'll be married tomorrow. Now that Saitou sensei are here we should at least celebrate somewhere." Yuuta pouted.  
  
Okita held his breath. _(A marriage tomorrow.. Hers?)_  
  
He threw Saitou a look but the other kept his straight face. Okita furrowed his brow at Saitou and slightly cocked his head indicating that Saitou should say something, but the other although completely aware of Okita's body language did not do a single thing.  
  
"Come Yuuta..." Midori was a bit angry at her brother for casually blurting the event out. "Let's go home now."  
  
Okita seeing that Saitou would just let everything go, decided to do the only thing he thought possible. He came close to Yuuta and smiled his sweetest smile, which accentuated his blue eyes, making his face strikingly handsome and friendly. "Let's go Yuuta-kun... We'll leave these boring people and celebrate ourselves."  
  
"Huh?" Yuuta let go of Saitou's arm.  
  
"Yes... Do you know of a good udon restaurant? Do you like udon?"  
  
"Nah... Let's go to a soba place instead."   
  
Okita smiled.._ (Teacher and student?)_ "No let's find an udon place..."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The two was left standing on the paved road staring at the young men who disappeared in a hurry. They stood there for a few minutes, one staring and the other looking away. Finally the man with the amber eyes broke the silence.  
  
"Omedetto gozaimasu..." Saitou waited for an answer but only got a slight bow. "I will take my leave. Please excuse me." He turned his back..  
  
"Anou... " she kept her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Hai?" He waited and waited, until she finally spoke again.  
  
"Arigatou... For being kind to Yuuta and for walking us all the way home."   
  
"Don't mention it." He stood there still waiting.  
  
She stood there waiting...  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Another pause...  
  
"Souzi tells me you're a captain now... Omedetto..."  
  
"Ee..." he paused and as he spoke she could feel a smile crept to his lips. "Okita is Captain of the first squad. I am of the third squad."  
  
"Hai. He's quite gifted..." she replied as she took one step further away... "You are happy?"  
  
"I am..." he searched for the right word, "satisfied for the moment."  
  
She frowned slightly. "Sou ka..."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
She wondered briefly what her answered should be, the truth that would hurt her or a lie to get back at him. "I am to be married, every bride should be..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Another pause... "Will you come tomorrow? I am inviting you as a friend."  
  
"I will go as your friend. Where is it to be held?"  
  
"At the headquarters. Akio tells me he has invited the Shinsengumi as a group, but it will comfort me to know for certain you are there.  
  
He replied softly. "Then I will definitely be there." He looked back briefly hoping she would turn her face, but alas, she kept them on the stone pavement "I have to leave... Suma..."  
  
She heard him walk further away. "Sayonora Hajime..."


	33. Five Men in Her Wedding

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
italics or are thoughts  
  
asterisks/bold are others/sounds/etc  
  
CHAPTER 33: Five Men in Her Wedding  
  
The wedding started with the sun high up in the horizon. The heat made Hijikata sweat profusely but still, Hijikata smiled at himself. Across the road he could see Sasaki Tadasaburo scanning the faces obviously looking for someone.  
  
It's not that easy... Is it Sasaki-san?  
  
----------------------------  
  
The entourage entered the temple along with the bride and groom and a number of Shinsengumis were left outside to guard the temple, among them was Saitou Hajime.  
  
The third troop Captain brought out a new pack of cigarettes and hurriedly placed one of them on his lips. From where he stood there was no way he could see what was going on inside, he muttered a curse as he looked around, he couldn't see any other troop aside from his "designated" outside. Well Harada's was at the gate but even they were starting to pour into the shrine's main hall.  
  
Saitou did not take to trifles but he was hoping to catch a glimpse of her in her white kimono and golden tortoise shell comb. It would be "interesting" to see the girl with oni-like qualities actually become a lady. It would be nice to be taken back to that time when he saw her first playing her piano.  
  
Yes... I wouldn't mind...  
  
------------------------  
  
Okita tapped his foot impatiently as he waited right behind Hijikata. The entourage was long and it probably took half an hour for everyone to get settled. It was quite hot and the burning incense made the whole affair a bit uncomfortable, as he hated the smell as it invaded his lungs. As soon as the couple was announced to enter the shrine, Okita readied himself to give them a good scowl but the sight of a good friend looking her best is not something to easily frown upon. He held his gasp for a moment...  
  
Is that her?  
  
--------------------------  
  
She smiled at him. The sweetest smile she could muster at the moment. The boy or should we say the young man had always been there, even when there were no promises between them. It was then that she remembered Hajime, he had promised to be there, she scanned the faces on Okita's side as she walked. She finally settled back to Souzi, throwing him a questioning look.  
  
He said he was going to be here...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Shinyou Akio couldn't be any happier. He had made it big time in Kyoto and here was an event to show for it. Aside from this he had won her back, his Midori. He had beaten that inu once again. Akio noticed Midori's gaze was deadlocked towards the boy wearing the blue colored uniform. He squeezed her arms tightly to catch her attention. She looked back towards him and she could see his emerald eyes glowing.  
  
You are mine now...  
  
---------------------------  
  
It did not take a genius to know that the bride was looking for someone. At least four men knew that her wandering gaze hinted at that. Okita was quick to act on it though and got up to get Saitou. He was violently pulled back down though by Hijikata.  
  
"Stop being a brat Souzi." Hijikata warned through gritted teeth.  
  
"Let me go Hijikata-san." Okita tried to squirm away from Hijikata's grip. "This isn't fair... What you're doing is not fair..."  
  
"Stay and that's..."  
  
They were interrupted; another man who noticed the whole affair came.  
  
"Sasaki-san!" Okita tried to get up again but Hijikata twisted his arm and he couldn't move.  
  
"Oh Okita-kun... Hijikata-san... Ohayo..." Sasaki noticed right away that the young man's arm was being twisted by the fukuchou. He hid his smile, playing games with Hijikata was fun, especially when he knew how it all was going to end.  
  
"Okita... I was going to ask a favor of you." Sasaki said calmly.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I left the harai-gushi for the priest at the carriage parked just outside the gate. I've been feeling rather ill from the heat and I'd be most grateful if you can get it for me." Sasaki took out a small cloth and wiped his face with it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Hijikata did not let go of Okita instead... "Wait. Sasaki-san, why can't one of your men get it for you?" The fukuchou's dark eyes gleamed dangerously.  
  
"Hai... I could very well but do you really want me to go across the room for that again. It would seem awfully rude to be going back and forth." "Then you should not have crossed..."  
  
"Ah, but I need to speak with Kondou-san..."  
  
"Surely Okita-kun would not mind getting the branch. It's quite important for the wedding." Sasaki started to sit right in the middle of Okita and Hijikata. The fukuchou had no choice but to let go of Souzi's arm. Souzi could not help but snicker at the whole affair as he left.  
  
"By the way Okita-kun..."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Your friend Saitou-kun, you should bring him in before he misses the whole thing."  
  
"That won't be neces..." Hijikata interjected.  
  
"Tell him I'm asking for him." Sasaki cut Hijikata off.  
  
"HAI!"  
  
Okita Souzi left the two men and did not look back. It did not matter how the two plan to settle their differences later. He snickered as he heard them bickering like old ladies as he left the hall.  
  
This will not be the end of this Sasaki...The fukuchou thought to himself as they argued...  
  
Always have a back-up plan Hijikata-kun...Sasaki thought as he bickered back.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Saitou-san! Hurry and go in there now. They are starting...." The boy frantically shouted.  
  
"Calm down Okita." Saitou dragged on his nth cigarette for the day. "What do you need?"  
  
"I SAID THEY'RE STARTING AND YOU NEED TO GO!" Souzi was staring at Saitou who made no motion of leaving his post.  
  
"I can't leave... I was assigned here..." Saitou blew a white cloud above his head.  
  
Souzi shook his head and started waving the branch in front of Saitou's face. "You see this???"  
  
"Yes? So???"  
  
"It's called a "harai-gushi"."  
  
Saitou let out a sigh... "OKITA... YOU ARE NOT MAKING SENSE..."  
  
"Go take this, give it to Sasaki. I think the priest needs it but anyway... Take it and go see the wedding."  
  
"I can't just leave my post."  
  
"She was looking for you and you better go there now."  
  
"OKITA. I CAN'T LEAVE MY POST. HIJIKATA-SAN LEFT EXPLICIT INSTRUCTIONS THAT THE REAR OF THE SHRINE BE GUARDED WITH UTMOST SECURITY." Saitou shook his head at the anxious boy.  
  
What the hell are you talking about??? Guard the rear with utmost security? There's nothing but bamboo trees back here!  
  
"Anou... I'll take care of Hijikata-san." Okita gave a shaky answer, probably afraid of the consequences from the branded "Oni" fukuchou.  
  
Saitou looked at the young man suspiciously. Not only did Okita look rather weird holding the branch up right in front of his face, but something in his body language did not seem right.  
  
"Who will take my place?" He eyed Okita once again.  
  
The boy squirmed under the gaze then shouted... "I WILL YOU... YOU... JUST GET IN THERE AND DON'T ASK ME ANYMORE QUESTIONS! TAKE THIS STUPID BRANCH GIVE IT TO SASAKI AND I'LL BE YOUR REPLACEMENT." The boy squinted, afraid of being hit by the man in front of him. He in particular knew that Saitou hated scenes and out of place "outbursts".  
  
"Wakatta. Make sure nothing goes wrong back here."  
  
Okita rolled his eyes. "Hai. Hai.. Just go..." Souzi almost groaned.  
  
Saitou walked away carrying the branch. Souzi followed him with his eyes. Then a scowl came to his face when he saw Saitou stop short.  
  
What the hell is it this time? It's bad enough I'm going to take the hit for this...  
  
"Souzi..."  
  
"Hai?" this time he couldn't help but groan...  
  
"Suma..." The amber eyed man walked away leaving the young man grinning.  
  
Damn... Guess he saw through it...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Suffice it to say that the bride's heavy heart lifted when his familiar face greeted her. Sasaki had insisted that Saitou give the harai-gushi directly to the priest much to Hijikata's dismay. Restrained arguments were in session even after Saitou handed the branch to the holy man.  
  
The bride's eyes never left his face once she caught sight of it. It was almost like she filled with strength in his presence. She smiled happily throughout the proceedings that most people were deceived into thinking that it was indeed the happiest day in her life. The ladies murmured among themselves as their eyes fixated on the groom. Akio's emerald eyes were striking in the black formal kimono he wore. The small pelican on the back was the family symbol of the Shinyou's and most knew it was synonymous to "money". Both men and women present agreed that Midori made a good catch and it's no wonder she smiled happily. They missed the small fact that her eyes veered slightly to the right at the amber-eyed man who kept a straight face though out the proceedings.  
  
The ceremony was almost over and somehow the two bickering men to the left of Saitou finally stopped. Hijikata was grinning smugly while Sasaki crossed his arms and pouted. Hijikata being the little devil he was couldn't help but taunt Sasaki a little more.  
  
"Sasaki-san... The wedding is almost over, care to join us later in the reception? I bet the sake is much better than being drunk over there."  
  
Hijikata nodded towards the couple who were traditionally exchanging drinks. That was the fateful remark that Hijikata would keel himself over for.  
  
"I sure will, I will reserve a "special" table for your charter members. Ne... Kondou-san?"  
  
Kondou happily accepted and told Serizawa that was sitting directly to his right. Before Hijikata knew it an informal invitation to the "head table" were made to the whole Shinsengumi captains, including Saitou of course. Sasaki left the wedding in a hurry to make arrangements at his headquarters. There was a slight spring to his step and an even wider grin plastered onto his face. 


	34. A Puppet with Gold and a Mix of Sake?

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
or italics are thoughts  
  
others/sounds/etc

CHAPTER 34: A Puppet with Gold and a Mix of Sake?

A small walk towards the south led the remaining guest to the entrance hall of the Mimawarigumi's headquarters. The main hall was well lighted and the guest were greeted by musicians playing the "koto". There were low tables across the room, each one decorated by a gold cloth and sashimi and sushi in the shape of a pelican catching a fish. The ladies murmured again as they entered the room, their eyes fixated on the jade frog sculpture centerpiece and on the China with blue and gold trimmings. It was apparent Akio did not scrimp on anything, even the chopstick was of quality. The men walked in right behind the women who were "oh"ing and "ah"ing and some men couldn't help but snicker. Everyone finally settled down and drinks started to be served.

Sasaki made sure that Hijikata was located at the far end of the table right beside Kondou and Serizawa. He made it such that the seating order was reversed and that the captains in particular Saitou sat just an arms length away from the bride and groom citing the fact that the Commanders should be right in front (opposite) of the couple so that they may enjoy a "healthy" conversation. Of course Hijikata saw through the whole thing but he was reprimanded earlier by Kondou when he was being TOO "noisy". The seating arrangement around the low table was the couple's family to the right (of the couple), followed by the Mimawarigumi, then Sasaki, Hijikata, Kondou, Serizawa at the center and then the Shinsengumi captains to the left of the couple. Fortunately (or was it unfortunately) enough Sasaki forgot that the groom would be sitting at the left and Midori to the right such that Saitou sat directly beside her. Akio did not seemed bothered at all and continued to smile (or was it smirk) at the San-ban-tai Kumichou.

Saitou on the other hand shook his head slowly. He distracted himself with the shallow women who were still "oh"ing and "ah"ing, asking himself why the nobility and politicians choose such shallow women. Surely there must be some women who can think for themselves. These women spoke volumes of their husband. Then a grin passed his lips, of course, nobilities and politicians need a pretty face much more than they needed a brain… How exasperating would it be to have a woman who goes against your wishes or even outwit them? It was at this moment that Saitou realized something… What did Akio want with Midori? She certainly had beauty but compared to most women she would be average. Her family is not from money. She certainly thinks ahead of her time but Akio did not strike him as a person different from the snotty nobilities he had met. Does the ahou really love her? Maybe it was because he was there, Akio considered him competition? So basically all this was his doing?

Harada who was sitting right beside Saitou had already started drinking and was lively conversing with Nagakura and Okita. Being the "friendly" person he was, he of course noticed that no one was speaking with Saitou. He frowned slightly at the bride but tried to strike up a conversation between the two nonetheless…

"Midori! Omedetto! Sorry you and Saitou-san here didn't work out." He patted Saitou's shoulder to which the other stiffened (or was it bristled?).. "Anyway, here have a drink.." He took his sake and motioned to pour some for the bride.

"Ah… No thank you." She refused and turned her head towards Akio and poured a drink for him.

"Eh??? Geez… Tch…" Harada showed his discontent a bit but saw that Saitou was glaring at him. "Ah.. Sumanai Saitou-san… Dozo…" Harada oblivious that he just made an uncomfortable situation worse, just poured the hot sake for Saitou. Saitou did not object and drowned the sake like a man.

_Come to think of it she's never seen me drink before. Ah well there's a first time for everything… _

Harada was a fast drinker and held his liquor well. Saitou was too, but he was no competition when it came to Harada. Harada had a bottomless pit and Saitou did not realize the pace he was going at. Midori of course watched through the corner of her eye and sighed.

_I wonder if he's drinking a bit too much because of me.. Midori! Don't be a fool, the world doesn't revolve around you…_

Well at that moment his world DID revolve around her. Why did Akio relentlessly pursued her? Why did she go back to him? Surely he might've said some things but SURELY she didn't BELIEVE them. All she had to do was wait and he WOULD'VE come back for her. Darn it! He could even get those hands fixed and her family freed IF she waited. Saitou stretched out the cup waiting for Harada… _Hurry up ahou. I need a drink…_

Needless to say everyone on the left hand side drank merrily and in a few hours time, Nagakura's head started bobbing and Heisuke slept with his head propped up. Okita was "hiccupping" and the three commanders, with the exception of Serizawa who got drunk first, looked at each other wondering why the men got drunk so easily. It was of course a bit embarrassing and the relatives of the couple started looking at each other silly. Yuuta seeing the excellent opportunity stood up and "nudged" Heisuke to the side and sat beside Okita.

"Okita-san, it's been a while…" Yuuta whispered to his ear.

"Hai!" Okita slurred and faced the younger man, their faces just inches away.

"How have you been?" Yuuta propped his head on both hands staring into Okita's blue eyes.

Hiccup. Okita smiled back his eyes dreamy "Fine and you, ANATA?"

"Sugoi…"

Yuuta was inching dangerously closer and everyone knew if no one stopped the opportunist and the young drunk, things will never be the same. Hijikata at once pounced the moment and ordered his men to leave the table then he turned to the couple and apologized profusely. Kondou and Sasaki helped Serizawa up the table while Hijikata bowed deeply in apology for the conduct of his men.

"Akio-kun.. Midori.. Sumanai… I speak for all of us here. We appreciate your graciousness but we have to leave."

"Speak for yourself Hijikata-san!"

All eyes were turned on Saitou who was still sitting and made no intention to move. Midori looked away from the scene.

"I think you've had enough." Hijikata replied calmly.

"Yes I think you have had enough Saitou. Just go home already." Akio jeered at the pissed Captain.

Saitou got up abruptly spilling the sake and sashimi. "Now you look here! I've had enough of you." He placed his hand on the guard of his katana and tried to draw but Hijikata was quick to apprehend the young man. "Hana sei!" He tried to shake of the fukuchou but Hijikata was sober and Saitou in his drunken state was no match.

"Stop this! You are embarrassing us all Saitou!" Hijikata bear hugged the man.

"Midori! Look at me! Now! I know you don't want to be with him. I don't care if you don't want to be with me, but don't get forced into doing this!" Saitou shouted as he was dragged by Hijikata further from the table. "Kami-sama Midori Think for yourself! You are not like the women here, you are not a puppet!"

The women in the room mumbled and glared at Saitou. Akio who was enjoying the scene stepped up. It was then that everyone was herded out except the Mimawarigumi and the remaining Shinsengumi members.

"Let him go Hijikata-san. I cannot let his foul mouth degrade the women here. A little lashing might do him some good." He smirked.

"Anata… Please don't he is intoxicated, he didn't mean it." Midori grabbed hold of Akio's arm but she was pushed away and Akio drew his sword.

Sasaki Tadasaburou just came back into the hall after seeing Kondou and Serizawa off. He sprinted across the room when he saw Akio draw out his sword. He did not think that the Akio will actually fight a drunk man, nor did he think that it would come to THIS. As he ran towards them, he remembered that time….

_FLASHBACK_

_"Sasaki-kun where are you going?" the old man asked concerned._

_"They can't take her as a concubine! It's not right! I will stop it!" Sasaki's black eyes gleamed in passion._

_"Don't interfere nothing good will come out of it."_

_"I can't Sensei. Sasue needs me…" Sasaki saw a carriage right outside the gate, no doubt it was her. He started to run towards the gate but the old man blocked him._

_"Sensei… Please step aside."_

_"This is not your business…" the old man stood like a rock blocking his path._

_Sasaki got to his knees and bowed. "Sensei. Please understand this is MY business. If she goes and becomes "his", it will be the end of... me."_

_"Do the two of you have an understanding?" the old man said softly._

_"Iie… I've never said anything." The young man replied regretfully._

_"Ah… Youth… such are the consequences. I will let you go but if she rejects you promise me that you will leave peacefully." The old man helped the youth up and held his shoulders._

_"Hai Sensei!"_

_Sasaki ran towards the group shouting her name._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Tatsuo suma… I think I went a little too far… What was I thinking? I already know Akio's a bad lot and I have no idea what the arrangement is between Saitou and Midori. It is TOO late now. What have I done?_

"Sasaki-san… Please do something." The bride begged through watery eyes.

"Akio stop this nonsense!" Sasaki shouted.

"He's insulted every lady here and have disgraced us." Akio positioned himself to fight.

"Are you really going to fight a drunk?" Sasaki implored. "Much less a restrained man?"

"I will fight anyone who disgraces me. Let him go Hijikata-san!"

"Iie. I'm sorry for the trouble but I can't do that." Hijikata replied angrily.

"Hana sei Hijikata. I can take this man." Saitou eyed Akio. "She does not have to stay with him. He is forcing himself and I CAN PROVE IT!"

_So this is what's going on… _Sasaki took the trembling girl to the side. "You've let this go on between them?" Sasaki shook his head disapprovingly.

"I didn't know. I thought they were fine now. I already said good bye to Saitou. I already married Akio… What else can I do?"

"Look Midori… Even I… Even I wasn't convinced that you have given up Saitou-kun. A foolish man like me who was given a second chance thought that I'd be able to return the favor to… _Sasue…_Anyway… What's done is done. You have to make it painfully clear who you are with now. No more passing glances and secret stares. You've made your choice and stick with it. I am not fond of your husband but for everyone's sake I'll tell you this, Akio is a prideful man and he HAS noticed and mentioned to this to me. Go and be his sheath, it is your DUTY as his wife."

She forced herself up and stood between the two of them. Akio felt his stomach turn as a frightfully familiar scene started in his head. _Will she run off again??_

"Tell him Midori. Tell him exactly what you want and how you feel." Saitou was calm now but Hijikata did not dare let him go.

Akio restrained himself and stood where he was. He looked at her up and down searching for another dagger that might be hidden in the fold of her white kimono. He furrowed his brow and breathe heavily. _Kami-sama not again…_

"Akio… I married you…" She looked at him with forlorn eyes. "That should tell you something…"

Then she settled her eyes on Hajime. "I do think for myself. I did make a decision. Why are you questioning that?"

"Demo… " Saitou searched her straight face.

"Please Hajime, respect my husband. He can be hard-headed sometimes and maybe arrogant, but I've chosen him. I didn't choose him because you didn't want me or that I had to. I chose him because he is good for me and my family. I thought for myself. I am no one's puppet." She finished. It was hard to choose words that were true that didn't hurt too much. "You said you'll come here as my friend, please leave as one."

Hajime suddenly felt a dizzying soberness in him. Her words made sense all of a sudden, whether it was true or not did not matter anymore. What mattered was that she chose and she didn't choose him.

"Sou ka.. Wakatta. Sumimasen…" Hijikata let go of Saitou slowly and walked with him out. Concern was etched all over Hijikata's face.

NOTES:

PLEASE EXCUSE MY NUMEROUS MISTAKES IN CHAPTER 32. I HAVE NOT GONE AND FIXED IT YET BUT UPON READING, I SAW SO MANY ERRORS I FELT REALLY ASHAMED. I'M USING MS WORD NOW SO HOPEFULLY THE GRAMMAR / SPELLING WILL BE ACCEPTABLE.

QUESTION READERS: SHOULD I FINISH HERE OR SHOULD I REALLY GO THE FULL LENGTH OF THIS STORY THAT TURNED TO AN EPIC? I THINK I CAN GO TO AROUND 40 CHAPTERS FOR A DEFINITE FINISH, BUT I THINK THAT YOU MUST BE WEARY READING THIS AND MY INEXCUSABLE BEHAVIOR OF TAKING TOO LONG TO UPDATE, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU PROBABLY KNOW HOW IT'S GOING TO END...


	35. Great Expectations

A week passed….

It had been continuously raining the past three days and without fail it had rained on Okita's watch each time. He was a bit thankful that their group's patrol was over that night, but he kicked a stone I frustration as he entered the the Mibu headquarters.

"What's the problem?" Hijikata and Kondou asked the young man simultaneously.

"We did not catch the extortionist earlier!" Okita stomped his feet sending a splatter of mud across the garden. He stood there in the rain.

"Souzi… You'll get a cold, get out of the rain please." Kondou requested.

"Ne? C'mon Souzi, give me a report later when you have dried yourself." Hijikata handed the young man a towel. The young man immediately dried his hair but made no move to leave and stood straight giving his report.

"It's the second time now sir that we have noticed extortionist in the market area. The victims said that they were taking money saying that it was for Japan's future. Sonnojoi"

"Sou ka? I've heard a similar report from Nagakura a few days ago. Where you able to identify the men?"

"Iie fukuchou. All I could make out was that they are probably ronin from the south with their heavy accents. They are definitely not from Kyoto."

"Hmmm…" Kondou mused at the information "If I remember correctly according to Nagakura one of the storekeepers mentioned one of the ronins was from Choshu…"

"Yes… Although Nagakura did say that it was just plain old robbery the ronins were doing." Hijikata added.

"Were you able to apprehend them Souzi?" Kondou asked.

"Sorry Commander but they got away. We chased them into Shimabara but they disappeared. I had men sent along the river banks just in case but we did not find them."

Hijikata crossed his arms. "They are probably hiding at the inns. If what you say is true and that they are members of sonnojoi, we have a problem. I doubt that Nagakura's case earlier was independent from this."

"Hai! I believe so too! I can go back and comb Shimabara tonight!" The young lad straightened up readying himself to go.

"That won't be necessary Souzi. Take a rest." Kondou tried dismissing the young man.

"If we go now we can apprehend them. I just need extra men…" Souzi insisted.

"No use in catching small fish when there's bigger fish at sea Okita. Don't scare them away." Hijikata caught the shoulder of the younger man and playfully pushed him into the hall where it was nice and warm.

"Onee-san! What happened to you?" Yuuta helped carry his sister to the back of his temporary residence. His sister was bruised, her one eye closed and mouth slightly ajar with blood seeping from it.

"Please Yuuta let's leave here while Akio's away." She barely managed to say as her jaw felt broken.

"Shimatta! What the hell is happening? Let's take you to a doctor…" Yuuta found himself shivering with anger.

"Onegai no doctors… I was shot by Akio if he sees us we're both dead.."

"Kami… What is his problem?" He took the hoari and draped his sister with it, then he shouldered her weight as they moved through the city.

It was no wonder why Yuuta chose to avoid the trail of the Mimawarigumi's, it would be a hassle to meet Akio at a time like this. For a moment he wondered where he could take her as he only had less than 2 ryo, much less get medicine. As they walked he decided to head south to the Shimabara district (red light district), inns there were cheap and he was pretty sure a different group patrolled the area. _Akio will never find us there._

They arrived just in time before night fell. Yuuta made sure that the inn they were staying at, eventhough dilapidated it was at least clean. The innkeeper inquired about his sister whom he left leaning against the entrance.

"Her… She's umm…" Yuuta almost rolled his eyes at the innkeeper.

"Sou ka… I bet you're the jealous type ne?" The innkeeper smiled at him. "A man like you shouldn't hide his concubine."

A shrill breath came out unguardedly from Yuuta. He briefly considered whether he should tell the innkeeper to keep his mouth shut and mind his own business. The thought of him hooking up with a girl gagged him, much more so when it was his sister. Still common sense won, it was at least a good excuse to be not too conspicuous.

"Let's keep this matter between ourselves my good man… alright? Also do you have grilled pork?

"Okay young man. I get YOUR drift. As for grilled pork yes we do."

"I need one order right away."

"Just one?" The innkeeper nodded again to his sister.

"JUST ONE and be quick."

"Okay we will just re-heat it, give me ten minutes."

"NO COLD is fine and make sure you give me a small knife. I can't eat without that."

The innkeeper shook his head and handed him the pork. "You've got weird taste but at least you've got table manners." The innkeeper laughed while he led them to their room.

The man left them at peace and finally Yuuta was able to breathe. He immediately folded out the futon, rolled his sister into it and then loosened her clothing. He let her sleep while he washed the towels provided to them in hot water. He hurried downstairs and ordered the highest distilled alcohol content liquor he could get but unfortunately it was only sugarcane wine but he settled for that nonetheless. He would need them.

He got back into the room and prepared himself for the worst. Now if only he remembered his classes' things will be fine, but it was his sister that he was going to work on and he dreaded the fact that he'll have to take her clothes off. He shook his head. _Shape up Yuuta! This is it. You've got to do this right or else…_

He removed her clothing looking for the gunshot wound, to his dismay he could not find it but he could see the futon was getting wet and decided to turn his sister over.

"This is going to hurt… But don't shout okay?"

"Just do what you have to."

"Wait for a moment." Yuuta took the pillow at the corner and handed it to his sister. "Here shout into it if you need to."

He turned her over and he saw her shiver. Sure enough the gunshot wound was just at the lower right side of her back. He pressed for a minute and he saw her grip the pillow. Then he released his hand, thankful that the bullet missed her pelvis.

Yuuta has never seen so much blood in his life. As he clumsily sliced her flesh he could barely see where he was going. For a few minutes he battled the poor lighting and the spurting blood, panicking that he was probably burying the bullet deeper as he could not extract it from her body.

_Calm down Yuuta… You can do this… If you don't…_

It took him a good two hours to do the operation. The only good thing that seemed to happen that day was he just bought stitching materials that he was going to use to mend his uniform. Her stictches looked pretty ugly from where he could see, he wondered if they would come off as it wasn't really made to mend broken flesh. He sighed, at least the worse was over.

"Onee-san? I'm done… You okay?" He whispered softly but when he did not get an answer he panicked and took the pillow from her face.

"Kami Yuuta…  Let me sleep or I'll die soon." Midori intended it to be a joke but the young man was just plain shocked.

"Here." He handed the wet pillow back to his sister, a mixture of sweat and tears. "Kume, I'm sorry I'm clumsy and all…"

"Kumenasai Yuuta-kun… You did well… " She drifted to sleep while her brother sat there wondering how he was going to explain to the innkeeper tomorrow about the blood soaked futon and where he was going to get money to keep her away from Akio.

"Okita… Finally! You're going to be a man!" Harada came running down the corridor waving a piece of paper.

Okita who was sitting on the platform beside the dojo blushed. He had secretly hoped to be included in this assignment, but was always fearful that Kondou would be too protective of him. If only his sister did not plead  on her death bed with Kondou, things would be different.

"We're not going there for ahem… women Harada-san… We have duties…" Okita blushed again..

"Are? What are you talking about? Hijikata gave us the day off.. You, I and Saitou-san are going out! Hora… See he gave us pocket money!" Harada whipped out the kane and happily counted it, while question marks appeared on Okita's head.

"Where is Saitou-san? I have to tell him the news!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. He doesn't care for THAT kind of stuff Harada…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE HE CARES… THAT ONI JUST NEVER TOLD YOU BECAUSE HE'S BROKE MOST OF THE TIME… See you tonight SOUZI!!!"

Okita hurried off to Hijikata's room. As he saw the latter mixing herbs he tried to do an about face but Hijikata caught him in time.

"Come in Souzi… "

"Nah I'd rather. I have something to do… umm… somewhere else…" Souzi backed away slowly.

"I said COME."

Souzi shook his head a couple of times… _Did I just see horns come out of his head?_

"I'd be VERY INSULTED if you do not come and SHARE tea with me." The fukuchou insisted.

_Yes I'm definitely seeing horns growing…_

It was too late. The oni grabbed him and closed the door behind them. Souzi tried his hardest not to choke as the oni watched him carefully making sure that Souzi drank and not spill a drop of the Ishida tea. As he did so Okita completely forgot to protest about the  events to happen in Shimabara that night.

_This medicine is the worst! If this doesn't work Toshizou, I'll haunt you in your dreams…_


	36. A Brother's Love

Yuuta watched his sister sleep. He himself had not had a wink of sleep since he spent the night and part of the morning borrowing money here and there from a few friends. Thankfully he gathered enough to pay for a few more days stay at the inn. The next day passed quickly and it was beginning to get dark so he decided to go downstairs and procure some ramen noodles that his sister loved. He was careful to enter the room once again to not wake his sister but she was already awake.

"Nee-san… Have some breakfast." He said in a low voice.

Midori did not get up but continued to lie on her belly. "Yuuta… I certainly made a big mistake didn't I?"

Yuuta shook his head and sat beside her. The room was dark since Yuuta thought that it would not be wise to open the windows, so he reached out and lit up the lamp beside them. "Don't say that. You only did what you had to."

She didn't respond so he started to twist the noodles in an effort to feed her.

"Here I know it's your favorite so don't waste this…" He lifted the chopsticks close to her mouth. She couldn't open her mouth fully so he only got a few pieces each time.

"Would you like to tell me what's happened nee-san?"

The girl couldn't help but let a tear escape.

"Tell me please. No secrets right? You already know mine…" He smiled sheepishly.

He didn't want to force her but at the same time he desperately needed to know why Akio of all people would hurt her. He'd never known Akio to be belligerent towards his sister. He adored her. There was no reason to especially now that they were married.

"Nee-san?"

"Oh Yuuta… I made a mistake…" she had started sobbing.

"You can tell me."

"I should've known this was going to happen… I was so naïve..."

"It's okay to be…"

"No. I didn't know I would disgrace Akio." She cried some more.

Yuuta placed the food down on the floor and held his sister's hand.

"I'm here. You can tell me anything…"

"I was not clean… He found out…" she was trying to catch her breath. "I think he knew the first night we spent together… because… because he had been going out every night and not returning home. When he would do so, he was nasty and intoxicated… I didn't know what to do…"

He held her hand a little tighter and took out a wash cloth. He wiped her face that was now starting to swell.

"I thought he had gotten over it. You know he sobered up. Then all of a sudden he insisted that I go to a doctor, so I did a few days ago. He was so worried about me saying that I might be sick…"

"What did the doctor say?"

"I don't know… After the physical Akio wouldn't let me see the doctor anymore. He was so distraught yesterday. And he came home nasty again… I've never seen him so mad in my whole life. He wouldn't talk to me... He just dragged me by the hair and kept beating me. He kept hitting my stomach and I felt I might have internal injury… So I started running..."

"Kami-sama… Nee-san… It's okay I'm here now."

"I don't know what I did… He kept hitting me over and over again in the stomach. It was so painful... I kept gagging… I ran away and he shot me when I got to the door…" She shivered and cried uncontrollably. "It was my fault though. I shouldn't have married him when I wasn't clean…"

"What do you mean nee-san?"

"Yuuta… When I was in Tama… I loved Saitou very much… I was happy..."

"I know… "He replied concerned. _Which is why I don't understand why you're with Akio anyway…_

"He was my most precious person… I couldn't help it… I let him take me because… I… I loved him so much…"

Yuuta did not need to hear anymore. It was clear now what had happened. Akio had always been a jealous man. He looked at his sister in pity. She couldn't move, not even to dry her own tears. At that moment he wanted to leave her and find Akio… Not just Akio but Saitou as well. It was their fault that his beloved sister was laying here battered. It was both their fault.

"You take a rest. I'm just going outside for a minute. I need some air." Yuuta's reply was restrained. He left the room despite Midori's protest.

Harada led the other two captains to his favorite spot in Shimabara, the Gion-ya. The Gion-ya was rumored to be the most expensive place in the red light district and thus in Harada's mind should hold the most beautiful Geiko's (Kyoto's Geisha). They had a lot of money to spend that night and by Kami Harada will make sure each and every penny was spent! It was not everyday that they can come to a decent place, only the affluent could afford the Gion each day.

"One room please and make sure we have three entertainers ready! Don't forget the sake. Give us six bottles and make sure to keep them coming." He commanded the receptionist.

"Sir… I'm afraid we're don't have a private room for you. Sumimasen…" the woman bowed.

"WHAT??? When will one be available? You can't have us waiting here! We're customers! This is NOT a good first impression!" Harada was indignant.

The young man beside Harada blushed. "Harada-san keep it down…"

"NO!!! I WANT A ROOM NOW!!!"

"Sir you'll have to wait. I'm sorry but for the meantime why don't you sit in the bar. A room should open soon."

"WELL THIS IS AN INCONVENIENCE!"

Okita tugged at Saitou's hoari but the latter was just smirking at the fiasco.

"WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO ABOUT THIS???? WELL I GUESS THE GION ISN'T REALLY SUCH A GREAT PLACE!" Harada spoke louder and louder for everyone to hear. By this time Harada now had the attention of the guest..

"Sir.. Please…"

"NO!"

The woman sighed and whispered to him…

"Ah okay!  That will be fine then. You're lucky I'm feeling generous right now…"

Finally the three were led to the bar and as the lady was leaving…

"OH EVERYONE! THIS ROUND OF SAKE IS ON ME!" Harada shouted and raised his glass.

"Harada-san… What're you doing… We won't have enough money for later…" Okita whispered.

"Don't worry Okita-kun! That lady there just bought us free drinks." He then winked at the lady.

The lady bowed at him and then turned around. Once out of sight, she rolled her eyes and muttered, "How unlucky… We have another crude guest…"

An hour went by and as expected, Harada was well on his way to nirvana. So even though Okita tried to hold a conversation with him, there was no use. Okita had been feeling nervous all night as it had been his first time in "that" kind of establishment. He worried that when they finally DO get a room, what the heck was he supposed to do? He looked around the bar and he could see various ladies with their face painted white. Quite dainty and attractive, most of them though were sitting with rather unattractive men. __

_Now why would they do that?_

He looked towards his left. Saitou had been silent the whole time, as was customary when he was drinking. Okita knew though that in a few moments if drunk enough, if he were to strike a conversation with Saitou, the latter would be a chatter box. Always lamenting about Japan, how they as men are needed and that he has a FEW ideas of his own that he'd like to see to practice. No definitely not, Souji did not want to hear THAT story again. Not when he was still sober. And not when in just a few moments he will become a man…

_I'm sure Hijikata-san didn't send me here for this… No… I must be here to look around… Maybe those men are here… Maybe he got word…_

Okita took sip of the sake. He liked the taste of warm sake. It was easy to down and it went smoothly down his throat. Still though, he held himself back. _I don't know when they'll show up but I'm ready…_

Yuuta raced himself downstairs. He frowned as he heard noises as he came on the second floor of the Gion. He could hear laughter and singing from behind the Shoji doors. He found it rather amazing that the place could transform into mayhem and a loveshack after the sun goes down. The place was like a devils haven, with Satan's minions dancing around and drinking. It didn't really annoy him yesterday but today it was just unbearable, probably because he was teeming with anger.

He proceeded to the ground floor and the same scene greeted him… Only now there was less "ohh"ng and "ahh"ng and more actual music going on. Still it annoyed him. He ran past the receptionist and was about to go out the door when he noticed three men wearing the Shinsengumi uniform.

_Well this is a good place to start. Maybe they can take me to Saitou!_ He thought angrily.

He walked briskly towards them, his face in a pout.

"Hey you! You're from the Shinsengumi right??? I NEED TO TALK TO SAITOU" he shouted, not covering the annoyed tone of his voice.

Harada didn't hear of course as he was busy flirting with one of the ladies. But the young man named Okita Souzi heard and he turned around.

"Yuuta-kun?? What are you doing here? How are you?"

Yuuta was not in the mood for pleasantries so he dismissed the Souzi's questions. "Do you know where that yarou Saitou is?"

Souzi was indeed surprised. Afraid that Saitou might hear, he dragged Yuuta to the corner.

"What's the problem?" Okita asked.

"A LOT AND YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE HE IS BECAUSE BY KAMI, I WILL RIP HIM TO PIECES." Yuuta replied loudly.

"Hang on… This is not a good time. Maybe you two can talk tomorrow."

"SO HE'S HERE?"

"You know you don't really belong here and maybe you should cool off before you face Saitou-san." Okita pleaded.

Yuuta did not respond to Souzi. The yarou was there and Yuuta knew it. He pushed Souzi aside and tapped the back of the man flirting with the ladies.

Saitou of course heard what was going on but continued to drink. _He'll find me soon._

Harada turned around. "Hoi… You're in getting in the way of my good time, so go scurry somewhere else."

_So you all are a bunch of ashols!_ Yuuta's anger was just got multiplied by a hundred. "Where's Saitou?"

"Dammit! He's right there are you blind?" Harada answered and pointed at the other end of the bar then went back to the ladies.

Okita was soon back pulling Yuuta but Midori's brother was feeling an adrenaline rush and Souzi for once lost in a battle of strength.

"YAROU! SAITOU YOU YAROU… YOU BETTER TURN AROUND! KUSO!!!"

_So he's finally turned into a man…_ Saitou smirked and continued to drink.

It was only a matter of time… Yuuta was able to grab Saitou's arm, making the latter spill his drink. Saitou now quite tipsy, just about had it with the young man who was cursing his name. He threw Okita a glare of "back-off", then he took Yuuta and dragged him outside of the Gion. Saitou threw the young man against the wall and spitted on the road.

"Now what the hell do you want?" Saitou pushed Yuuta a little harder on the wall. He gripped Yuuta's collar tight enough so that the other could barely breathe.

"You're a scum Saitou. You took advantage of my sister and now you've made her life miserable.." the young man managed to say in between gasps.

Saitou let out a deep breathe, trying to calm himself down. After he did so, he let the young man drop to the ground.

"I'm not going to say this again Yuuta so you better listen up." He paused, "Your sister and I are through and we have nothing to do with each other."

"Yarou.."

Saitou clenched his fist. His amber eyes were striking in the darkness. "You know. Since I moved here to Kyoto, not MANY lived after they called me that. I suggest you do not repeat that to me EVER."

The young man felt himself shrivel at the menacing glare that Saitou projected at him. That won't stop him though he thought to himself, if only for his beloved sister. "You took advantage of her. I come here for revenge."

"Ahou! I did not do such a thing. Then and now!" Saitou shook his head and tried to calm down his nerves. Yuuta was threading on dangerous grounds and with himself a bit drunk, he could almost feel his hands reaching involuntarily for his katana.

At that moment a few men were getting out of the Gion. Saitou's sharp eyes of course caught glimpse of Akio with his father coming out. He muttered a curse under his breath and took Yuuta's head and forcefully bowed it to the ground. Kami, he did not want to fight as of the moment, handling Yuuta was a bit too much. When he was sure the two were out of sight he let go of Yuuta.

"What the hell was that?" the young man asked defiantly.

"None of your business." Saitou looked towards his back again just to make sure. _Kuso__! It's only been a week since they were married…_

Yuuta saw the unguarded moment and dived for Saitou's katana. He had barely gotten an inch out of the blade when Saitou gave him a kick to the stomach that sent him flying against the wall, again.

"You are making this very hard for the both of us."

"I have a right to avenge my sister!"

"What the hell? Calm down first. What has happened to Midori?"

Yuuta now had Saitou's full attention. Frankly Saitou could not even begin to fathom where the young man was going.

"You ruined her. Her marriage! You've hurt her!" Yuuta grimaced at the pain on his side where Saitou kicked him. _God if only I have a katana or a dagger…_

"She's hurt? Where is she?"

"None of your business!" Saitou just about had it with Yuuta. The lad was not making sense and he had been growing increasingly hot in the haori. Saitou had no more time to waste, he wanted answers and he wanted them now so he took decisive action. He gripped the young man's collar and took out his blade.

"I am a reasonable man Yuuta. If I had hurt your sister, I promise you I did not do so intentionally. If she is in trouble, tell me where she is." Saitou let the blade play on Yuuta's neck.

"NEVER!"

"I don't have time to play games. I know she'll hate me for doing this to you, but I need to know so I can go help her. Do you understand?" 

SILENCE.

Saitou pushed the blade slightly cutting the young man. A drop of blood stained his katana.

"I'll find your sister whether you help me or not. But I want to find her now, so don't make me do this… You know well… that I care for her…" The amber eyes were now glowing dangerously.

Yuuta seeing that he bit off more than he could chew, decided that he needed at least one ally in this fight. It might as well be Saitou.

"She's upstairs… She's been shot by Akio." Yuuta was scared. He started to sob when Saitou let go of him.

Saitou turned around silently. It took him a few seconds longer than usual to put the katana back on it's sheath. He then surveyed the area with his eyes, the back of his mind wondering if he can catch up to Akio or if he should go check up Midori. A rage was building up inside of him and it took all his willpower to keep it in check.

"Yuuta… Take me to her."


	37. Silent Revelations

CHAPTER 37: Silent Revelations

Yuuta led Saitou into the farthest room in the third floor. The corridor was dark, archaic and smelly but it did not help prepare him when the young man opened the door. He could see a figure of a person upturned and laying on her stomach. He slowed down his breathing as the pungent stench of blood pillaged his lungs. He fought an urge to cover his mouth and goaded towards her.

He bent down and lighted the lamp beside them. He frowned upon it at closer inspection, the wick was awfully short and the oil would probably last less than an hour. The ramen noodles caught his eyes, the top was caked with fat. He picked them up in disgust and handed them to Yuuta who was obviously distressed.

"What am do you want me to do with this?" Yuuta asked uncertain. Saitou's face half lighted by the lamp was eerie and morose.

"Throw it." Saitou reached down in his uniform and handed the young man a coin purse. "Buy some candles, oil, new towels, some sake and clothes. Buy a yukata for her and hurry."

Yuuta needed no more prodding, he left without another word. Saitou content that the young man was gone inspected the young lady, going around her like he was some sort of hunter. He stopped intermittently examining her bruises and the ragged patchwork of thread on her side. He shook his head, "So much for an aspiring doctor..." She was practically naked with the exception of her lower half which was covered by a half blood soaked towel. He pried it off gently though the caked blood stuck stubbornly. He was careful not to wake her, all he needed to see was her lower half to make sure nothing else was broken or bleeding. She stirred awake though.

"Yuuta... Put that back on me or else... "She said in between gasps.

He did not reply and placed the towel back on her after he was assured nothing else in her body was amiss. He noted the futon was soaked with blood, he held back another sigh. "Doesn't he have enough sense to even take this off before it dries up?"

"Midori how are you feeling?" He asked not facing her.

"Hajime? What are you?" Shocked yes, she was shocked. Why was he here?

"I'm fine. A little bent out of shape but fine." She lied. _Oh Kami-sama up to now I still can't answer him truthfully... What am I doing?_

Saitou leaned himself heavily beside the window. He opened it and started smoking. He was quiet and the only thing that betrayed his state of mind was the longer and faster drags that he took from the cigarette. He closed his eyes and tried to separate the night breeze from the pungent smell of blood but he couldn't. _Fine you say? You're one hell of a liar Midori. Never wanting to get caught. Never wanting to admit._

He opened his eyes once again. He wondered for a moment what she was thinking and what that face was showing. She was a terrible liar and her face betrayed her all the time.

"Do you remember back in Edo, at that inn where we stayed the night?" he said sternly.

"Hai..." _Oh kami-sama please make him go away. I don't want him to see me like this..._

"Didn't I tell you to just admit when you hurt? And you know it wouldn't hurt to admit you were wrong either." Saitou took out a pair of matches and lighted his cigarette. Then in a low grumbling voice he whispered "Give me the word and I'll take care of Akio."

SILENCE.

The San-ban-tai Kumichou waited and waited. There was a constant ringing in his ears that seemed to grow louder as each silent minute passed. _Speak you mind! You are giving me a headache!!!_

He kneeled beside her. "You do know that even if you say no, if we pass each other on the street I WILL NOT hold back. Pray to kami that we never cross paths. I still do not know what you see in him, that you chose him over..." he paused catching himself off guard, "over yourself."

Yuuta darted through the alleys. He had made several stops to procure the goods that they will need for a few more days stay in the inn so his sister could recuperate. He only needed one more thing, some oil and candles and he can go back.

_Who knows what Saitou intends to do with my sister??!! Why did I agree to this arrangement! She could very well be dead by now..._

He couldn't understand it but he felt more anxious by the minute. He became more paranoid as he heard steps after his own. He looked back and then left and right, there was nothing. It was very late and no moon was out that night, he had decided not to carry lantern so as not to draw attention to himself.

_Baka! You should've brought a lantern! Baka! You're grown up now and still you're afraid of the dark..._

He moved swiftly, not really sure whether which was his motivation was for doing so.

She couldn't see his face. She wondered how he looked. _He must look mad... Angry... Disgusted even...I did choose myself, my anger at least..._

Not hearing an answer he stood up abruptly and threw the half smoked cigarette.

"Kami! You are so stubborn! I'm leaving... I sent Yuuta to get some medicine and food for you. I'll speak with the owner to make sure you are not disturbed here."

He turned to leave and at that moment, Midori felt an indescribable fear. She tried to wrap herself in the blanket and tossed to stand up and catch at least his hakama, but she overestimated herself and she fell loudly on the wooden floor.

THUMP!!!

"Baka! As if you can't torture yourself enough!" Saitou burst while he tried to clumsily set her back on the futon. "Don't move again!"

"I won't..." She answered feebly. "Hajime... Can you put me up? I can't see you... your face."

"No. You'll hurt yourself. The incision is right at your lumbar area.."

"Onegai..." she pleaded as she tugged at his haori. "Onegai..."

Her pleading reminded him of their days in Tama, her childishness. The stubborn little lady who would not take no for an answer. He lifted her slowly and sat her down and took her right arm and placed it around him so that he can ease the pressure on her lower back.

"Arigatou Saitou-sensei!" She smiled not looking at his face and a little embarrassed that she must look absolutely horrendous and sweating like a pig.

"Don't speak." He said in a low voice.

For a moment she was just content having him beside her. She could smell her own blood but his scent overpowered her senses. She kept staring at his face noting every single change from the last time she'd looked at him closely. His profile was sharp and commanding.

"Ne... Your look suits you."

"Didn't you hear what I said? Do NOT speak." He replied not daring to look back.

"Your face must intimidate those who crosses you. Do you know that your expressions are harder and your face sharper now?"

"Baka..." he muttered but a smile slightly tugging at his lips.

"San-ban-tai Kumichou... It suits you. Did you know you had frightening eyes?"

He kept silent wondering why she was ranting, he turned her way briefly.

"They are most beautiful when you are mad... when you are happy... but I can never tell which is which... like now..."

He stared at her wondering if she was delirious, her eyes were stark and yet hazy. Taking his hand he tried placing it on her forehead but she slightly moved her head to avoid it.

"I hope you are happy right now... because I am..." she took her invalid left to reach his face. "Let me..."

He took it, staring at it briefly, the scars on her hand reminding him of his indebtedness. For a moment he was tempted to push it away but he knew she needed his answer and this was her way of asking. Guiding her hand, he cupped it with his and let it lay on his cheek. He cursed himself for not being able to say anything and he could only hope this was enough. Why was it so easy to declare to someone else his true intentions? While he had always found himself disguising the words he should say to her during the moments when it really counted? He didn't know. He worried... Now that he was giving his answer, he feared she did not understood either that or she was not herself as everything about her pointed to

The door opened and he let go of her hand. Yuuta came into view with the things he had asked of him. As he came closer, another shadow appeared.

"Yuuta come quick! You were followed!" he shouted as he laid her against the wall. He saw her cringe from pain but there was no time, he unsheathed his katana pushed Yuuta to the side and confronted the man at the door.

"Today you will die." Said the shadow.

Okita Souzi was definitely bored. Harada had gone off where only Kami knows where and he was stuck at the bar sipping his sake slowly while watching for anyone suspicious. It might've been because of the sake that he missed a man wearing a Mimawarigumi uniform go up the stairs of the Gion or it might be precisely because of the uniform he did not notice it suspicious.

He tried to avoid several older women who undoubtedly was trying to seduce him by saying up front that he did not have any money since his companion "Harada" was obviously lost somewhere. It was very effective since as soon as he had said that to each one that came by, they just disappeared quite as quickly.

One lady however had just about had enough. She was broke and if it meant helping to find the certain "Harada" the boy was talking about, she'd do anything to get that money.

She whispers to his ears... "Honey... Let's go find him upstairs..."

He nods in silence.


	38. Conscious and Unconscious Choices

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
or italics are thoughts  
  
others/sounds/etc

CHAPTER 38: Conscious and Unconscious Choices

The room was dark with only a sliver of light coming from the open window and the thin ray of light coming from the end of the corridor passing through the door which held the loud clangs of steel. Many times it echoed and squealed, as the two men pushed each other from one side to the other.

A kick followed by a punch sent the amber eyed man flying across the room, landing beside the wide-eyed young man. Just as soon as he landed, he makes a quick jump and ran forwards to make a thrust, his katana glimmering as he did so.

His emerald eyes were quick to see the vehement blade and parry it to the side. Another squeal. He lands a quick blow to his opponents shoulder and he could see him grimace in pain.

"That will teach you!" he cried. "To take that which has always belonged to me!"

He pulled the amber eyed man by the collar and pinned him against the wall. It was not too long though; the younger man kicked him in the stomach and bounced back, his katana making a diagonal slice. Had he landed fully, Akio's left arm would've been severed.

Saitou grinned, just a few more he would make that cut on Akio's shoulder even bigger. He will make the blood ooze out of him slowly and painfully. "I will kill you." He muttered under his breath. "I will kill you..."

"Eh? No samurai like yourself will get the best of me." Akio replied back as he ran towards his opponent, his sword slashing wildly. "You who has not seen the world! Who knows nothing! You should just perish like the rest who refuses change."

Saitou met Akio's sword from the top as it slipped towards the bottom at their swordguard. Both of them pushing each other in a battle of strength. Saitou was no match and he found himself bending backwards to avoid Akio's live blade. Without a choice he let himself fall on the floor and then quickly rolled himself on top of Akio. If he cannot win by sheer strength then he will win by technique. Making sure his sharp knee pounded on Akio's stomach, he proceeded to push his own blade towards his adversary's neck. Now the roles were reversed.

"You coward... Hiding yourself in the Mimawarigumi when you were a complete advocate of westerners all along!" Saitou hissed. "For not being loyal to Japan alone you should be killed, but I have promised that your death will be slow and painful." Saitou pushed harder slightly grazing Akio's neck, then he let go and stabbed Akio fully on his wounded shoulder. After digging his katana, he took it out sliced Akio's cheek. Content he stood up and gave Akio a kick at his side.

"Stand up you fool! Is this all you have to show? A pseudo-westerners superiority or should I say inferiority with a Japanese katana?" He spitted to the ground "I have not even showed you my specialty move... Yarou... Say hello to Enma for me."

Akio stood up while gripping his wounded shoulder, he dropped his sword to the ground. "Heh you do know that killing an high officer of the Mimawarigumi is considered treason, don't you? Even if your group was commissioned by the Shogunate... You will be court martialed."

"Eh? I don't care about that." Saitou laughed slowly and positioned himself for the gatotsu, a move he formulated while he was still in Tama. "This is my parting gift to you." He readied to strike.

Akio started laughing louder and louder. "You boy!" he said looking towards the door where Okita and another lady stood. "Watch as he commits treason."

Okita shook his head and looked at Saitou. "Saitou-san lets take him in for questioning!"

Saitou just shook his head. His eyes already blazing and his mind set at what he needed to do.

"Saitou-san!" Okita shouted. "He is right. Also he might have information which we could use! Saitou-san!!"

Saitou never wavered and proceeded to perform his gatotsu, when suddenly a scream enveloped the whole room.

"NO!!!!! Please don't!!!!"

He stopped mid-way. He knew the voice all too well. _What now?_

He looked towards Akio's side and saw Midori clinging to her husband. She was half-naked and could barely stand up but she still managed to shake her head vigorously.

"MOVE!" He shouted. "MOVE!! Do you not remember what he has done?"

She did not budge. "Suma... Hajime... You shouldn't... Please just arrest him."

Saitou in frustration threw his katana across the room landing at her feet.

_Women! No! SHE is just plain CRAZY!_

"Okita! Kuso! Take him and lock him up!" Saitou stormed towards the door. He was upset, enraged, disappointed and many other feelings which he could not describe at the moment. _Baka! Baka! Midori you are baka!!!!_

It happened in an instant. Akio saw the opening and reached just below his waist, under his hakama. He pushed Midori to the side and with a clear shot on Saitou's back he took aim. _Never underestimate me..._

i----------------------------------------------

The younger man named Yuuta. Midori's beloved brother who had saved her and who had loved his sensei saw it first. The black shining metal with a long barrel pointed directly at his sensei's back. He had heard of those before, that which will soon replace warfare as they know it. Where did it come from? Why did he feel such a fear that he could not move, when he knew instinctively that his most precious person was in peril?

i-----------------------------------------------

Okita stood there wide-eyed as he pointed to Saitou to look behind him. "A gun! Get down Saitou-san!"

He started running but he knew he would not make it in time. The lady he came with started screaming but he could only hear them as muffled cries.

i----------------------------------------

Maybe it was only reflex... She had always wanted Hajime to have his purpose and she truly believed he had found it. Akio will not be Saitou's downfall, that was why she had stopped him from making a mistake. But seeing Akio with a gun pointed right at Hajime's back, it would've been the end of his purpose, his dream, his life and.. hers.. As Akio pushed her towards the floor, the katana came into view.

She forgot her pain.

She forgot the ramifications.

She forgot that he was her husband.

She stabbed him. Not once, not twice but maybe dozen of times. Making sure he was dead. Her hands once against sullied with blood. A dizzy feeling. A weakness overpowered her as she lost consciousness and slumped upon her husband's mutilated body, her hands still on Saitou's katana.

i---------------------------------

He turned... He ran back towards her but it was too late. It happened in an instant. He held her checking to see if anything was wrong. He breathe a sigh of relief, she was only unconscious. He turned and looked up to see Okita standing beside him.

"Hurry we must get rid of the body..."

Souzi shook his head and guided Saitou's eyes to all the witnesses behind them, by the door with the courtesan he came with before.

"Chikuso..." Saitou cursed.

NOTES: Short and sweet (hopefully at least!) I only have either 1 (or maybe 2) to go and one epilogue... What will happen to Midori? Did you guys/gals see it coming? Of course you did... Sorry moi is not too creative... and I'm not good with fight scenes... sorry..


	39. Disputable Motives

DISCLAIMER: FIRST! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Saitou Hajime (although I wish)... RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
OTHER: Okay... To those reading this story.. I took off most of the authors notes so please just read the notes from prior chapters... Also since fanfiction has this thing against answering reviewers in the story... If you would like to see my answers to your review, please check my profile and there I will post my answers/thoughts. I hope you enjoy the story. Critiques please, please let me know... What you hate.. What you like.. What I need to work on...  
  
italics or parenthesis are thoughts  
  
asterisks/bold are others/sounds/etc  
  
CHAPTER 39: Disputable Motives

It didn't take long for the room to be filled with spectators and the police. Both the Mimawarigumi and Shinsengumi who were on patrol that night found their way into that relatively tiny room. The body of Akio was taken out of the room by his own men. As they took him away, the group couldn't help but murmur among themselves speculating at what happened.

"Did you see that woman? I think she killed the vice-commander." Whispered a small recruit as they lifted the body.

"I think it's that Shinsengumi bastard... The one with the scary eyes." He replied as they proceeded out of the room. "I bet that small man from the Shinsengumi is involved also."

Okita turned after hearing the two. He would duel the bastard but there were too many Mimawarigumi watching them, aside from this he heard another remark.

"Either way Moroku-san... He was bound to meet his end with that cocky attitude of his."

"Eh? I don't care whether he lived or not. I'm just glad I didn't have to deal with him everyday..."

Okita shook his head. He had only met the man a couple of times but he instinctively knew not to associate with Akio. He moved to the side to let them all pass. He thought to himself...

Someday... I hope no one speaks harshly of me after just a few moments of my passing... 

He couldn't help but feel a slight tinge pity for the vice-commander.

"Okita... Stop daydreaming! Get her out of here, the men and I will stay and give an account of what has happened." Saitou pointed to a stretcher that just entered the room. Wrapping Midori's body in a cleaner sheet he gently let go of her on top of the stretcher.

Okita took the closer end while another recruit held the other. "We'll take her to the headquarters, there's a doctor there."

It was then that Sasaki entered the room, he had heard that his vice-commander was in trouble. He scanned the room and while a recruit whispered to his ear that Akio was killed but the murderer was still unclear.

"We will take the woman." Sasaki demanded as Saitou laid her down on a stretcher.

"That won't do she's heavily wounded and your headquarters are too far. It would be better to take her to our headquarters in Mibu." Saitou replied icily.

"She is the primary suspect, I cannot let her go." The commander said between gritted teeth.

"Sasaki-san, have you forgotten that we the Shinsengumi is part of the peacekeeping force here in Kyoto?" Saitou couldn't help but sneer at the commanding officer. "Are you implying that we are not GOOD enough?"

Okita stared at Saitou. He regarded him very impetuous upon challenging Sasaki, but he also knew that it was at these times that he was called upon to speak.

"Sumimasen Sasaki-san... But it would show good faith if you left this matter into our hands. We were after all the FIRST to be here." Okita handed his end of the stretcher to another recruit then finally motioned the men to move Midori out to the horse drawn carriage.

Sasaki seeing that Okita has already taken matters into his own hands couldn't help but feel slighted. Weren't Akio just commenting the other day that the Shinsengumi needed to learn some manners? Well sure enough, but that is a separate matter and he will have to deal with it later. "Okita-kun... Saitou-kun... I will be the first to visit Mibu in the morning."

Okita bowed deeply. "Yes as you must. Thank you Sasaki-san."

Saitou watched as the last of the Mimawarigumi left the room and his men herd the people out to the streets. His katana was left on the floor and was still dripping with blood, apparently it was overlooked.

"You're very lucky Saitou-san... They forgot that." The young man nodded towards the katana.

"If they're that inept... Then they don't deserve the complete truth." Saitou's golden eyes stared at the blade.

"How many men has that katana of yours killed Saitou-san?"

"Many Souzi... Too many... It has always brought misfortune to those that dared touch it."

Okita couldn't help himself. He dared to touch Saitou's shoulder.

"A sword is only a sword, a good man told me that once. It's the wielder that gives it purpose, not the other way around. You can't fault yourself for things that are beyond your control." Okita narrowed his eyes at Saitou. "You know it doesn't hurt to bad. All you'll feel is a numbness..."

"Urusei Souzi..." Saitou stood up annoyed at Okita. "Let's go back to Mibu."

_Souzi I haven't taken anyone's life and I don't intend to take hers..._

Letting Okita leave the room first, he quietly dropped the katana to the floor.

"Okita wait here a moment."

"Huh? Saitou-san?" Okita turned around but Saitou was already way ahead of him.

Saitou ran besides one of the Mimawarigumi. "Hey I think you should check the room again. We didn't clean it out but you might find something there. It would be good to show some initiative and be on the good side of your commander."

The young man looked at him quizzically. What is a Shinsengumi Captain giving advice to him for? The man nodded and separated himself from his unit.

i---------------------------------------

Back at Mibu...

Hijikata kept pacing the floor up and down. After hearing the full account from Souzi of what had happened and then hearing Saitou's account of what happened, he knew something did not add up right. Complete opposite accounts and he knew Souzi was not lying to him.

_Indeed a woman can be a man's downfall. How many times have I faced the same situation? I've been lucky enough to turn away everytime but I know Saitou will not just abandon her. Not after he lied to me. Baka yarou! Who would believe you Saitou that you killed Akio, when there were several witnesses?_

He moved quickly to the room where Midori was kept. The doctor had just left and making sure that no one enters the room unbidden, Hijikata entered with one purpose in his mind. That was to save the Captain of the third troop.

He shook to wake her slowly. He did so as he noticed that almost every part of her body was bandaged. The only part that seemed to have been spared was her face and he was glad. Finally she came to but he couldn't smile at her to re-assure her everything would be alright.

"You know that Saitou will be charged for murder if he continues to say he killed Akio don't you?" he whispered.

Midori not finding her voice just shook her head.

"We've got to do something before Sasaki finds out he killed Akio..."

She had now started sobbing. Hijikata took her hand.

"I'm sorry Midori. You care for him deeply don't you? Will you save him? Will you do anything?"

In the midst of tears she nodded her head vigorously.

"Then will you take a risk? If you lose... The price will be your life... But I can assure you that I will make sure nothing happens to Saitou. From here on, I will also risk my life for him as long as he is part of the Shinsengumi."

Toshizou kept her gaze. It was a big favor to ask, but he had to do it. He was no monster but a scandal like this must be avoided at all cost or else it would result in the early disbandment of the group. Aside from this he knew Saitou did not kill Akio.

Answering feebly Midori squeezed Toshizou's hand. "Take it... Onegai."

He bowed to her masking the tautness of his face. Asking her to rest for the night, he immediately left the room distraught and with a heavy weight on his mind.

i----------------

Okita had just finished giving his report to Hijikata. He had wanted to go check up on both Saitou and Midori but he decided to stop by the doctor who was nursing his friend.

Knocking on the shoji... "Sensei? May I come in?"

"Ah Okita-kun... Dozo..." came the voice of an old man.

"Sumimasen Sensei... I know it's late but I thought I'd know more from you than just by asking Midori herself how she's doing..." Souzi sat himself down on the tatami.

"Ah so Midori is her name ne? For a moment she gave me a scare but I think she will be recovering soon."

"Sou ka! That's good news!" Okita beamed.

"Hai.. Just make sure no one disturbs her too much. Also if you can do me a favor and make sure there is milk and good nutritious food for her. She's going to be eating for two so make sure she's taken cared of."

The doctor handed him a teacup.

"Eh for two?"

"Yes. She will have a baby I think seven months from now. So all of you must treat her with extra care. That poor girl..." The doctor shook his head wondering what had happened.

Souzi placed the teacup down without drinking a sip. He stood up, ready to leave.

"Going so soon?" The doctor sounded disappointed.

"Sorry Sensei... I'm remembered I'm needed elsewhere." Okita ran to the shoji, he stood there wondering. "By the way... Do you know who the father is?"

"Eh? Of course that would be her husband wouldn't it?"

Okita smiled back at him. "Of course. Thank you Sensei. Jaa..." He shut the door behind him eager to tell the news to someone, to anyone.

_Hmmm... She's carrying a baby.. Maybe that will change things... How unfortunate Akio died without seeing his child. It can't be helped though, he had it coming.. I wish it was I who killed him. Not his own wife... Not with a child on the way. I must protect Midori from now on. I must tell Kondou-san and Hijikata-san..._

i------------------------------

"Kondou-san... She agreed to it. We should leave as soon as possible to meet Sasaki."

"Agreed Toshi. Did you take care of Saitou?"

"Yes I had him detained earlier. We'll let him think we're buying in to his story, just enough time to get a confession out of Midori in front of Sasaki."

Kondou gulped. He felt that what they were doing was underhanded but sometimes the needs of the many far outweigh that of one. Still what was he to say to those who loved her? But it will not be the first time he will plea a silent apology that no one will ever hear. He shook his head and held steadfast to his katana as they walk along the dark road.

Hijikata could see Kondou walking faster and faster with every step. It never fails. Whenever he'd see his friend go faster, just to get something he hated done and over with.

"Kondou-san... It can't be helped." He called softly, but his words fell to deaf ears.

i------------------

"Eh? The Kyokuchou and Fukuchou went out? Eh unattended you say?!" Okita started running from the guard at the gate. "Guard the compound! I'll be back soon."

_Geez! I know they like drinking at ungodly hours but one would think they'd include me whenever they decide to have a sake now and then!_

Not really sure where the two would be and not wanting to go back to Shimabara, he walked in the direction of North towards the Nijo castle, interestingly enough he took the path leading to the Mimawarigumi.

i-------------------

Sasaki wasted no time, right after filing a death certificate and sending a messenger with the news to Kaneda-san, he changed his clothes and readied himself to leave. Taking a few of his captains and their troops with him, they marched out of the headquarters heading for Mibu. He frowned as he noticed the time, it was a few more hours till dawn but he felt like he wasted too much time. Who knows what could've happened?

There was only one at fault here and it was Saitou. He had his own misgivings, Saitou had a motive that was clear from his talk with Tatsuo and the sword wrapped in his hand was answer enough. If he needed to speak with someone it would have to be the Kyokuchou of the Shinsengumi. He did not trust Hijikata, he could easily white wash the whole thing.


	40. To Act on a Decision

Chapter 40: To Act on a Decision

A knock comes in the middle of the night begging for Political Advisor Kaneda. The messenger is led through an elegant corridor and finally found himself in a larger one in front of the advisor who was still garbed in his night robes.

"What brings you here at this ungodly hour?" Kaneda inquired not hiding his annoyance.

"Kaneda-sama. I'm afraid I have some bad news...." replied the young man handing him the letter of Sasaki.

Kaneda took the letter and looked through it. His face in horror and his body shaking. He found himself going to the nearest seat to support himself. When he finally spoke it was but a croak coming out of his windpipe.

"Where is Sasaki?"

"I believe he is out to meet with the Shinsengumi... Kaneda-sama. The suspect is one of the Captains although there were witnesses who said otherwise. That it was a woman..." The messenger shook his head. Although he could understand why Kaneda is asking him questions, it's not like he knew everything and to be frank he'd rather just be back to his quarters by now.

"A woman? Do you know her name?"

The messenger fidgeted. "Anou... I've only seen her on occasion sir... But I'm certain that was Akio's wife."

"Sou ka... How many witnesses came forward?"

"We only needed one sir... A geisha in the gion-ya was witness to most of the events. I believe we are to detain her today for questioning."

Kaneda paced the floor and thought, "In any case, I must preserve our name... I must hire an assasin." Finally he stopped and took a piece of paper and brush from his nightstand.

"Give me the address of this Gion-ya... The womans name and a description... Then you may leave."

"Hai... I'm sorry for your loss Kaneda-sama."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Okita Souzi ran not really knowing where to go, feeling quite frustrated he decided to give up and just go back to the compound when he heard voices from the corner.

_What the hell... I'll just try..._

He turned the corner and saw both troops surrounding a small teahouse.

"Hijikata-san!" he called.

"Huh?" Toshi turned to see his young friend. "Oh Souzi? What are you doing out this late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Hijikata-san." Souzi smiled as he approached. "But from the looks of it... Is this an official matter?"

"Hai.. Kondou-san is inside speaking with Sasaki."

The young man's eyes lit up and he lightly tapped his hands together. "Sugoi! You two are trying to get a reprieve for Midori? Please try your best.. Especially with her condition, she needs us."

A look of puzzlement crossed Toshi's face. "Nani? What condition?"

"She's having a baby!" Souzi replied with excitement. "Dakara... We've got to do our best and protect her interests Hijikata-san!"

Scowling Hijikata pushed Souzi to the side making sure that no one else could hear them.

"Souzi... Sumanai... But that is not what this meeting is for."

"What????"

"You must understand... The needs of the one.. even a few, cannot outweigh the many."

"What are you talking about?" Souzi replied with his hand on his katana. "You don't mean to tell me that we will use her as a scapegoat."

Hijikata quickly grabbed Souzi's arm before he could unsheathe the kikuichimonji. "No one is using her as a scapegoat... We are simply telling the truth to Sasaki, to ensure that this does not blow up against the our group and against Saitou."

"I will not let that happen! That's preposterous... We are not killers!"

A resounding slap followed and Souzi found himself on the ground with Toshi grabbing at his collar. His dark eyes shot daggers at Souzi.

"We are killers... But we kill for a reason and that is to survive so we can protect the life that we know. Don't get this wrong Souzi, but the moment our blade was stained... We were already demons."

"You're wrong!" Souzi pushed Toshi away and got on his feet. "I am not a demon... And I will do something about this."

"Stop Souzi. Don't let this get to you. If you go... What will happen to Saitou? What will happen to us? The men themselves have mouths to feed... Families... And what would happen to our mission?"

Souzi stopped mid-way. _Why are things so complicated? All I know is that she is like a sister to me... _

A pair of strong arms wrapped itself on Souzi's back as his tears fell.

The fukuchou whispered to his best swordsman, "Honto... Suma Souzi."

* * *

"Then it's settled. We will take the geisha as a witness and put Midori in court. Until then, please do not get Saitou-kun involved... Even if the sword in your hands is his... He did not kill your vice-commander. If after this we cannot prove Saitou is innocent..."

Kondou who had not touched a single drop of tea nor sashimi repeated the terms to Sasaki.

"Then everything else is fair game Kondou-san..." Sasaki finished for the older man. "I cannot guarantee how long I can buy you time... You must remember that Kaneda-san is an -influential- man."

"Wakatta. Thank you for understanding our situation Sasaki-san..."

"Iie... I am not doing this for you or the Shinsengumi."

"Hmm for Saitou-kun then?" Kondou shot the man a questioning look but Sasaki was well on his way to the door.

_Not for you nor the Shinsengumi... Not even for Saitou-kun... For if it was for Saitou I would've never agreed to this arrangement... But I... I cannot bear to hurt Sasue once again._

* * *

Later on during the day, Kondou sent out a party to retrieve the geisha. The fukuchou has left strict orders not to allow anyone into Midori's room and to have Saitou detained in his quarters as soon as they got back to Mibu... Which is why Saitou was puzzled why there were no guards lingering near his quarters nor of Midori. Seeing that it was an excellent opportunity he took advantage and dared to see how the young woman was doing.

Slipping in quietly he found her still laying on the futon.

_She must be exhausted.... I should not wake her. I should get some food... Maybe ramen._

He was about to leave when she stirred awake. Through blurry eyes she saw his silhouette. "Hajime-san... Doko? Matte..."

Turning back he kneeled down beside her and took her hands. "You should not speak. I will get you something to eat."

"Iie... Please stay for now..."

"Hai..." he replied akwardly.

"Do I look horrible?"

"Iie..."

She smiled and tugged at his sleeve. "Where's Yuuta?"

"I sent him back to the university... It's better that he's not involved."

"Thank you Hajime-san.."

"Sumanai... I couldn't do much.."

"Iie... You did wonderfully..." She softly giggled and touched his face. "Just like back then in Edo, you protected me."

He scowled and looked away. _What are you talking about? I'm useless._

"Ora... Look at my hands, they healed. I can't wait to play the piano again... Thanks for giving me a new life."

His amber eyes just stared at them completely silent.

She stifled a sigh and mustered another smile for Hajime. "Do you remember? At the inn... My question... Your dream..."

"Hai.."

A beam of happiness emanated from her face and she embraced him. A few words were passed between them as the man with the amber eyes told her his answer.

"Yukatta! Promise me you will never let go."

"I won't. I swear."

Finally the shoji door opened to reveal Souzi and Hijikata towering over them.

"Ahem... I've been looking all over for you Saitou-kun. I see you are fooling around again." Toshi said teasingly but no one particularly Souzi... No one noticed.

"I have an assignment for you Saitou... If we can speak outside... Souzi will take care of Midori for now."

"Yes sir." He followed but not before he threw her a slight grin and gave Souzi instructions on where to get good ramen.

* * *

"Onee-chan... Gome..."

"Ah Souzi... It's okay... Actually it's been me who's been causing too many problems for you men over here..."

"How are you feeling? I'll get you something to eat. Geez it's been two months already and you didn't even tell us you were having a baby... I would've visited you more often if I had known."

Midori kept her stare focused on her hands. Suddenly everything became clear. If only her mother took the time to explain these things... She would've known about Akio... Why he was acting so strangely. She tilted her head and looked up to the young man.

"Ramen would be nice..."

"Hai!!! I'll be back!"

_I must escape... I didn't know... I can't do this...But Hajime... Maybe Hijikata-san can help... Maybe if he can postpone the punishment maybe I can save them both... I don't care what happens to me but now..._

"Chotto matte Souzi... Please make sure Hijikata-san comes to speak with me tonight..."

"Sure onee-chan! Jaa!" The boy ran off.

_I'll get her a good meal. Tomorrow I might not see her again. Gomene onee-chan..._

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Toshi shouted at the men before him.

"Sorry sir but she escaped! We've already sent several search parties..."

Hijikata punched the column beside him. He was out of choices... If they can't find her it will be the end for Saitou and maybe even the Shinsengumi...

_We are lacking funding right now... A scandal like this will just make the Daimyo of Aizu more hesitant to support us._

"Don't stop looking. Use all the men if you have to."

"Eh we sent them out already sir... The only one left is the third troop. Should we call them in?"

"Iie... I have sent them to accompany Kondou-san to Aizu."

(Notes: Ummm... I don't have a decent excuse to tell the readers... Only that the past month I've been uninspired and I won't go into detail why. But this chapter was actually supposed to be out a few weeks ago when I accidentally resaved over it, thus lost it. A friend e-mailed asking if I was going to continue. The answer has always been a yes. I think it's important to finish a story once it's written... So I'm sorry for the lack of updates.)


	41. Hopes in Times of Crisis

Leaving Edo (Chapter 41): A Messenger in Times of Crisis

She was able to reach at least the next bend of the road when her vision started to blur once again. Haggard breaths accentuating the pain had slowed her down too much. She did not want to die... Not when she will not die alone. But what of Hajime... She thought. Maybe she should go back... But there was no time to choose, a familiar asagiroo color with white triangles greeted her.

"Midori-san... Please go back. I do -not- want to hurt you."

_Souzi..._

She threw herself at his feet in an effort to beg for her life. "Onegai Souzi... Just give me time... I will come back to confess to the Shogunate judges to clear Hajime's name."

The young man did not meet her eyes but reached out and took her wrist to tie them. "Gomene Midori-san... But my loyalties lies first in our cause, although if it had been another time... Please -believe- me that I will be fighting for you... -Even- if it was against..."

He didn't bother to finish for she was flailing her arms and shouting for help as he proceeded to carry her on his back. A few people watched them as they traveled the road. While they whispered to each other how horrible the Shinsengumi was for taking a woman against her wishes. However another set of faces were laughing from a distance, they did not particularly like the Shinsengumi but when the Shinsengumi were -acting- like -men-, the Mimawarigumi -respected- that from time to time.

------------------------------

It was around afternoon that they found a rotting corpse by the river. The body was in a state of rigor mortis by the time a few patrolmen from the Shinsengumi found it. Fortunately it did not elicit a foul smell and they were able to bring it back to their headquarters in Mibu....

"Fukuchou!"

The second in commander narrowed his eyes at the approaching men. They seemed to be carrying something in a sack. Quite a large sack...

_I wonder if they caught a wild boar... These foolish men have been loitering around again... Kishin!_

He waited as they came near. The first whom they call Capt. Tani took the sack from the two men and dragged it towards Toshi. After a few more heaves, he took the katana and tattered the sack exposing the body of the dead woman.

"I do not recognize her... What is the story behind this?"

"Sir! I am certain she is the Geiko who was with Captain Okita the other night!"

"I see... She is supposed to be our witness?"

"Hai Fukuchou!"

"Take it in the storeroom... Keep it cold... Put it in an icebox if you need to."

Nodding their heads in acknowledgement Capt. Tani and his men disappeared to the back of the Yagi residence.

--------------------

"Kondou-san..."

"Hai?"

"What is your purpose for meeting with the Daimyo of Aizu?"

"Funding of course..."

"I have heard from Yamanami-san that we have just received a decent amount of money for the uniforms and weaponry...

Kondou Isami turned towards the young man abruptly. Caught off guard and slightly jilted that the young man would question him.

"You and Hijikata-san are not being up front.. Kyokuchou.. I followed you here to Kyoto because I agree that we must fight to protect the lives we have now. But in order to do this I must be able to trust you and Hijikata-san..."

He stood there still. His hands tucked in his sleeve while he glared at the Kyokuchou of the Shinsengumi.

"I have nothing to say Saitou-kun. You just need to be able to have faith in what we do as the leaders of the Shinsengumi. You must learn to be confident that we are doing what is best." The Kyokuchou placed his hands on the tsuba of his katana. "If you want to challenge and question our authority, then I suggest you draw your sword."

_There is nothing more important than to save Japan Saitou-kun..._

"Kyokuchou... I am not a fool to draw especially in this situation I am outnumbered 7 to 1... If secrecy is of utmost importance for this mission then so be it. Let it be known now that I value -honesty- and -sincerity- more than anything else."

"Then you are in good company. For I have not forgotten "makoto". Let us go on our way." Kondou relaxed his guard and tried to smile for the young man. But the question was really, when was he overstepping his boundaries... Was he just sugar coating his words, when they were truly of questionable morality? i But in order to move on, we must learn how to sacrifice. And for you Kondou... That is something you'll have to learn from Toshi. /i

---------------------

After visiting the headquarters of the Mimawarigumi, Kaneda impetuously headed for a grand teahouse close to the Nijo castle. He was guided to his customary seat which was bordered by bamboo screens and to his front was laid a lacquer table with a pot of hot tea. The man sat there from morning to late noon.

_What is taking him so long? Could it be that he failed to kill her?_

He tapped the tobacco into a close cup, while taking a pinch of grass and refilling his pipe again... As a father, he will see this come to fruition. He will see Saitou Hajime dead one way or the other... But he wanted it to be a slow death... Painful in it's own right.

_If only Akio did not love that woman... Things would've been better for my son's revenge. If only, I could have both of them killed... But my son will not rest until that man is in hell. So she must die._

It was well into the afternoon when he received a message from a lady in waiting. The woman handed him a folded piece of paper.

_Kaneda-sama,_

_Heh. I am not going to meet with you tonight. The Shinsengumi dogs are everywhere... Can't you put them on a leash or something? They are a pest and a hindrance to my plans... But as usual your wish has been granted. Make sure you send some fine sake and a woman to my house tonight_

_Signed,_

_Shishio_

"Damn that man! How many times have I told him -not- to have any records of his work!" Taking the note, the man took the light for his pipe and started to burn it.

_This will be the last of you Saitou... Everything is complete. Tadasaburou will question your involvement... After the killing is known no one will dare come up as a witness. No one will take the word of an estranged wife... And definitely no one will take the word of an adulterer and snake like Saitou. The Gods of vengeance is on my side..._

-----------------------

"Where is Kondou-san?" Sasaki demanded from the people at the gates.

"Iie he has left for Aizu sir. He won't be back for quite a few days..."

"What?!! Where is Saitou Hajime the captain of the third troop?"

The guard looked at him puzzled. Now what business does he have with Captain Saitou? He's certainly not too high in ranks to be of consequence... Now if he was asking about HIjikata...

"Capt. Saitou is accompanying Kondou-san. I suggest if you need someone to speak to... Would you like me to call the Fukuchou?"

"Yes right away."

"Hai!"

Not being the type to wait around. Sasaki followed to the young recruit's dismay. He was shown to the room where Toshi was apparently grinding some herbs. But Sasaki was too enraged to notice.

"What the hell is the Shinsengumi up to Hijikata! Taking Saitou away??? Letting him escape!" Sasaki pounded on the wooden plank beside him, while Hijikata slowly rose to his feet.

Nodding to the young man from earlier, he motions him to close the door. Then he took a small tea cup and poured one for himself, not bothering to offer any to the Commander.

"The young woman confessed. Saitou is a free man." He began quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Inquired Sasaki completely lost.

"I have a number of witnesses who heard her confess... And this morning the captain of the first troop captured her when she escaped.... So there is no doubt she is guilty. We already have executed her earlier. And like a criminal her head has also been disposed of."

Sasaki felt himself cringe. This is what he had -hoped- would happen, but not in such swiftness and severity of punishment... Just enough so as to save Hajime. He went up the fukuchou and in a swift motion grabbed the collar of his yukata.

"You animal... You didn't even try to save a life... You just do what is convenient for your motives. They are right... You are a demon."

Hijikata let a dry smirk cross his lips, as if to mock Sasaki. "You have no idea... Sasaki-san..."

Finally letting go of his grip the Commander turned to leave.

"I will make a report of this! She did not have a fair trial! How would I know if you're telling us the truth?"

Toshi's smirk grew wider. "Then you can ask your own men who was fortunately slacking off again... they saw Okita Souzi apprehend Shinyou Midori." I I win Sasaki... Either way. /i

"How do I know that you simply did not let her go?"

"Want to see Midori- i sans /i body?"

"Yes."

"Alright... Follow me."


	42. A Fateful Day

Leaving Edo 42: A Fateful Day

In the early spring of the 7th year of the Meiji a man returns to his home. He has tarried in Kyoto and Aizu long enough and had met his sanity once again in the persona of an Aizu woman. An arranged marriage but a marriage nonetheless and he had learned to love her for she was the mother of his child and she was the light that guided him back after the chaos.

He called out to her softly. "Call for me if you need anything. I will be at the Precinct."

"Eto... Goro...", She called out handing him a package. "Don't forget your bento."

"Ah... yes... Arigatou Tokio."

"Hai..." She smiles as she takes the little one beside her and held the boy up. "Say goodbye Tsutomu..."

The man grinned and held the little ones hand for a moment. Finally donning his hat, he waved them goodbye.

--------------------

Their house wasn't too far from his old residence... Walking the streets gave him a very nostalgic feeling. A scene from the past... Of snow and of sunsets... Of music and of sincerity... Of the house a few blocks down that he frequented almost 12 yrs ago... It was this nostalgic feeling that had him turn a corner away from the main street and off the road which lead to the Precinct... It was why he found himself knocking on the gates eventhough he had no idea if he was welcome or not. After all what do you say to a family who has lost their only daughter?

He knocks and a boy answers the door. He had short black hair, a heart shaped face and soft curves on his chin. As the boy smiled and greeted the police officer a pair of dimples embedded itself in the young man cheeks. His eyes were the color of sepia.

"Otou-san! A man is asking to see you!" The young man hollered out towards the back while the Police Officer watched in amusement. The boy was too carefree and rugged for his own good.

Finally he was let in to a familiar but worn out garden. He sat himself on the stone bench.

"Saitou-sensei!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "When did you get back from Aizu?"

"Yuuta... It's been quite a long time. What do you do now?" Saitou tried to keep his voice even. He had missed his former student.

"I am a full fledged doctor now Saitou-sensei." He beamed happily. "Actually Tatsuo and I just got back from China for a conference on homoepathic medicine."

_Tatsuo?_

"Aah... Please do not call me Saitou anymore, I go by Fujita Goro now..."Saitou's gaze fell upon the boy that was playing and he smiled. "So that young man is your son? Omedetto, I didn't know you got married." He never would've figured Yuuta could do so well for himself. Seeing Yuuta now so different from the bumbling fool he knew then made Saitou rather proud.

"Well.. I'm not married.." Yuuta laughed nervously, then just as soon as he started his congenial demeanor dropped. "Tatsuo is my sisters son..."

_Tatsuo is a good name... Just like my brother. Come to think of it, he lived quite a peaceful life here in Edo._

This is what he was afraid off... To bring bad memories back to life for him and for anyone else he knew. "Sumanai... That was the best we could do during the time..." He stood up and stared at the ground.

Yuuta followed and picked the child up in his arms. "Don't worry about it Saitou sensei... Without your help this child wouldn't have survived and I would be left without a family... It's too bad Onee-san succumbed to illness. I do not think Tatsuo remembers his mother well for he was still young back then."

Saitou removed his glove and wiped the strand of hair that fell on the boy's face. "He looks just like his mother..."

Yuuta started chuckling... "You know... Midori always complained to me that Tatsuo looked too much like his father Akio."

_Ah so this is Akio's child…_

Not hearing an answer from Saitou, Yuuta continued, "Children should have grandparents... But it's too bad Chichi and Haha ue died shortly after war. And I don't want him taking after his grandfather Kaneda... That man was ruthless and I'm glad he's now in jail."

A loud knock comes through the gates. Placing the child down Yuuta answers it. An old lady pulls at Yuuta's sleeve imploring his help that her husband had broken a limb. Yuuta throw back Saitou a look and nodded towards the child.

"Yare yare... Looks like I'll have to keep you company for now kodomo." He grinned and lighted up a cigarette.

"You're a little weird mister... And the smoking is bad for you.."

"Oh, you're a little to young to tell me what to do don't you think? And why do you think I'm weird?" The old wolf was starting to get amused.

"Because you let Uncle away i easily /i . Heh you should've put up a fight! Or better yet you can just leave me here... I can take care of myself." The young man placed his hands on his hip confidently. A devilish smirk creeping over his face.

"And let you ransack the house and play all you want?" The old wolf smirked back as the sunshine accentuated the gold hue of his eyes.

"Hai!!!" The boy replied eagerly... "Mister... Your eyes are also weird..."

Saitou quirked up one eyebrow as he let out a long chain of smoke. "And why's that?"

"Eto... Anou..." The boy frowned as he tried to recall the little conversations he had with his mother while she was still alive. "I don't remember much of Haha ue... But I never forgot when she told me about Chichi... That he had eyes of pure gold, just like when the sun sets... But you're not him... Because... Eto... She said he was the kindest man in the world and that he loves us..."

Ashes... Ember they fall... Towards the ground slowly as if time was going to stop for Hajime. Why didn't he notice it earlier? He should have... But the question is whether to pursue it. He had his own life now and so does the child... Will he be content to watch from a distance? No... But can a child understand such things? I don't know. He put out the cigarette under his boots and motions the child to sit on his knee.

"I know your father..." He began. "Yes and even if he is not here... He loves you and will protect you."

The child's eyes lit up. It's been a while that someone spoke to him about his own family. Not that his Uncle Yuuta wasn't enough. Not that calling Uncle Yuuta as Otou-san wasn't enough... It was just that he needed to be sure that what he heard from his mother was true... That he wasn't hearing things.. Or that he was remembering things incorrectly. A tear fell from the child's face. A happy one. Saitou took out a white cloth and handed it to the child.

"Who are you mister? Are you my uncle?" The child asked while he returned to cloth to Saitou.

Saitou got down on one knee to meet the boy's face. "You may call me that if you wish. Uncle Goro would be good." He smiled.

Then the gates opened once again. Yuuta came rushing in apologizing profusely that he was detained. The old man didn't have a fractured bone after all. Just rheumatism from old age. Saitou bid them goodbye.

From time to time, the old wolf passed by his friend's house. Sometimes... He would purposely eat too much soba and get sick the next day... It was always a good excuse to see the doctor and Tatsuo.

THE END:

Thank you to all the readers who stuck with me. It was a long and sometimes weird journey to finish this story. I must say though that when I was writing this story, I was very happy and when I got your reviews it got even more pleasant. You will notice a period of months that I did not update at all. I did not mean to alienate anyone... It was just hard to write since I was going through some things. But thank you to those who have e-mailed me inquiring if I will finish. It reminded me of my responsibilities So thank you.

When this story first started... There were rumors that Saitou had an adopted son... Hehehe his name was Tatsuo... Although this story was inspired by that, the real truth is that Saitou let his son be adopted by a more prominent/affluent family. And anyway Tatsuo who got adopted out was the youngest son... In this story which is the complete opposite... Tatsuo is the oldest son of RK Saitou and he is adopted by Yuuta. Let me know if you readers have any question. I know it's a little confusing... Especially what happened to Midori... Basically, Kaneda did not want to hurt Midori since Akio loved her. He let Shishio (I named him shishio just for fun), kill the Geisha to get Saitou in trouble without witnesses. Hijikata seeing the opportunity of switching used the geisha's body and he let Midori escape to China. Saitou did not find out about this till later which is why Kondou asked him to have some faith. Saitou listened so in time he finally learned the truth (not shown).


End file.
